


The Golden Boy

by Emily_May



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_May/pseuds/Emily_May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Классическая история: личный охранник и "золотой мальчик" из приличной семьи. Но в каждой семье бывают свои тайны, а в каждом человеке живёт скрытое alter ego. И когда любовь превращается в опасную, но возбуждающую игру, возможно ли прийти к финишу тем, кем ты был раньше?</p><p>От автора: Эта история - о том, что пути любви неисповедимы, и для каждого она - своя. И о том, какими быстрыми и необратимыми бывают перемены. О Дженсене, который даже не подозревал, кто он на самом деле. И о Джареде, который открыл ему глаза. </p><p>Примечания автора:<br/>здесь все не те, кем кажутся с первого взгляда. POV Дженсена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Boy

***

\- Садись, Эклз. Кофе?

\- Да, благодарю, сэр.

\- Подумываешь об отпуске?

\- Было бы неплохо, сэр. Планировал пойти через пару ме...

\- Вынужден тебя разочаровать. Есть работа. К сожалению, срочная, но, к счастью, Эклз - кратковременная. На полгода, если без форс-мажора.

\- …

\- Не строй обиженную физиономию, Дженсен. Тебе, конечно, всё идёт, но я не баба и вестись на твои провокации не собираюсь. Отпущу хоть к чёрту на рога, но только после. Уяснил?

\- Да, сэр.

\- Тебе что-нибудь говорит фамилия Падалеки?

\- Нет, сэр.

\- До сегодняшнего дня мне - тоже. Короче, Дженсен, слушай и воспринимай.

\- Да, сэр.

\- На днях к нам в город нагрянуло одно очень влиятельное и богатое семейство в составе миссис Шэрон Падалеки, её супруга Мартина Коэна и сына Шэрон от первого брака - Джареда. Типичная рафинированная снобская компашка: Мартин - председатель совета директоров компании по производству канцтоваров “Уэст Индастриз”, Шэрон - домохозяйка со стажем, сынок - студент элитного закрытого колледжа. Денег куры не клюют, но есть подозрения, что в обозримом будущем их станет раза в три больше - папаша Падалеки, к слову, в своё время входивший в сотню самых богатых людей мира, полтора года назад преставился и все свои миллиарды завещал сыну. Не жене, заметь, а сыну, которому на тот момент было восемнадцать. По распоряжению Падалеки Джаред получит возможность распоряжаться деньгами, когда ему стукнет двадцать один, а это произойдёт через полгода. До этого времени наследство лежит мёртвым грузом на счетах, и дражайшей супруге, а тем более - её нынешнему мужу, по закону запрещено иметь к ним доступ. Ты слушаешь, Эклз?

\- Да, сэр.

\- Но в завещании есть один пунктик: если с Джаредом что-то случится до достижении им двадцати одного года, деньги папочки переводятся в фонд помощи дикой природе, и ни одна живая душа, кроме белых медведей и грёбаных вымирающих пингвинов не получит от этих миллиардов никакой выгоды. Ясно?

\- Да, сэр.

\- “Что-то случится” - означает любое нанесение вреда здоровью Джареда Падалеки, которое приведёт к утрате дееспособности или смерти клиента. Причины неважны: от автомобильной аварии, наркотиков и прочих человеческих факторов до форс-мажорных обстоятельств, куда включены стихийные бедствия и войны. Папаша подстраховался не на шутку. Соответственно, с мальчишкой сейчас носятся, как с писаной торбой, ни на секунду не выпускают из виду, строго ограничивают перемещения... словом, золотая клетка чистой воды. В Массачусетсе, где семейка жила раньше, что-то стряслось, о чём чета Коэн-Падалеки поведать мне не пожелала, но подозреваю, что в центре истории оказался наш золотой мальчик. Они были вынуждены... это лишь предположение, но всё же... вынуждены сменить место жительства, перевести парня в закрытое учебное заведение и поселиться в одной из тех вилл на побережье, ну, знаешь, где колючей проволоки по заборам - как в Алькатрасе.

\- Иными словами, сэр, с нами подписали контракт на охрану объекта.

\- Уловил. Тебе, как начальнику службы безопасности, и твоим людям предписывается нести круглосуточное дежурство в особняке Коэнов-Падалеки и за его пределами, не спуская глаз с Джареда. Сопровождение в колледж и обратно и наблюдение на территории. Дело упрощается тем, что Падалеки-младший сам не особенно рвётся на волю и ведёт довольно замкнутый образ жизни. Поговаривают, что у него с башней не всё гладко, но это только домыслы. В общем, полный личный контроль парня. Джаред Падалеки - самый ценный экспонат в нашем музее, который нужно оберегать любой ценой. Уяснил?

\- Да, сэр.

\- Есть вопросы?

\- Сроки контракта, сэр?

\- Полгода. Пока нашему птенчику не стукнет двадцать один.

\- Ясно, сэр. Я могу лично отобрать людей?

\- Само собой, Эклз. Я тебе доверяю.

\- Выходные?

\- По личной договорённости внутри состава и с предварительным уведомлением работодателя.

\- Когда заступать?

\- Через два дня, в субботу. К восьми утра тебя и твою банду будут ждать в особняке. Все условия для проживания вам будут предоставлены, при себе иметь личные вещи, документы, табельное оружие. Рабочая одежда - костюм с галстуком. Ясно?

\- Ясно, сэр.

\- Ещё вопросы?

\- Нет, сэр.

\- Свободен, Эклз.

***

Окончательно я осознал, в какую авантюру меня втянули, когда вернулся на свое рабочее место - департамент обеспечения личной безопасности в махине под названием “Private Guard” - сел за стол, потребовал чашку кофе и углубился в раздумья.

На первый взгляд в работе, в буквальном смысле свалившейся на меня свыше, когда я уже грезил об отпуске на бескрайних бразильских пляжах, не было ничего сверхъестественного. Но назовите это интуицией, чутьём, да чем угодно... с первых слов моего шефа, Майкла Розенбаума, я понял, что в этой истории что-то не так. Вообще я считаю, что в этом мире всё, что связано с большими деньгами, априори не блещет чистотой, но когда в деле оказываются в крутой пропорции замешаны миллиардные счета и несовершеннолетние наследники, история становится совсем уж мутной.

Впрочем, если рассудить здраво, не моё это дело. Моя задача - в короткие сроки собрать команду из пары-тройки проверенных парней, посвятить их в курс дела, не вдаваясь в подробности, выслушать нытьё по поводу полугода вьёбывания на богатеньких снобов и пообещать каждому выбить достойный отпуск у Розенбаума плюс щедрую премию. Во всяком случае, я на это сам рассчитывал.

Я проверил по базе данных, кто из моих ребят сейчас свободен, поразмыслил немного и велел секретарше вызвать двоих: Чада Мюррея и Стива Чероки. У каждого за плечами, несмотря на молодость, отличный опыт работы личными секьюрити; одним словом, я им доверял, как себе. Особенно Чаду, с которым меня связывали не только рабочие, но и вполне дружеские отношения - он, в отличие от многих бойцов нашей компании, плевать хотел на мою сексуальную ориентацию, не раболепствовал, не судачил обо мне за глаза, часто составлял мне компанию по пиву... этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы я, с моим нелюдимым характером и образом жизни волка-одиночки, счёл Мюррея своим другом.

Потому что других друзей у меня в принципе не было. И моя личная жизнь иногда казалась загадкой даже для меня.

Я оттолкнулся от стола, подъехал в кресле к панорамному окну, из которого открывался великолепный вид на океан, и закурил. Пожалуй, я был единственным человеком в Private Guard Inc., которому это позволялось открыто, благослови боже Майкла Розенбаума. Вот уж кого другом точно не назовёшь, но руководитель из него был отличный: лояльный, спокойный, ценящий не показуху, а реальные заслуги своих подчинённых. С тех пор, как я пять лет назад пришёл в этот бизнес, уволившись со службы в полиции, он взял меня под крыло и обеспечил мне такую степень доверия буквально с первых месяцев работы, что поначалу, признаюсь честно, мне было не по себе. За полгода меня повысили из рядового сотрудника до заместителя руководителя департамента обеспечения личной безопасности, подобрали лучших людей, поручали, может быть, не самые безопасные и непыльные, зато очень прибыльные дела, не всегда связанные с личной охраной. Один раз нам довелось сопровождать картину Джейсона Поллока из одного конца страны в другой - коллекционер, купивший полотно, заплатил Private Guard Inc. кучу денег за собственную паранойю: ему казалось, что по пути от аукциона до галереи Поллока непременно захотят спереть. Мы организовали ему неусыпное бдение за драгоценным предметом искусства, который, на мой скромный взгляд, представлял собой унылую пёструю мазню.

Впрочем, я человек, далёкий от искусства, если не считать литературы - читаю я запоем, предпочитаю классику, а ко всему остальному, включая музыку и кино, абсолютно равнодушен. Можно сказать, что приверженность к чтению хоть немного скрашивает мой имидж нелюдимого, замкнутого, неэмоционального и скучного человека. Впрочем, было бы кому до этого дело...

Когда мои парни строевым шагом вошли в кабинет - одетые с иголочки, элегантные, хоть сейчас на бал - я сидел за столом и разглядывал буклет, с обложки которого за версту веяло жарким солнцем Ипанемы. Улыбающийся смуглый парень и загорелая красотка в бикини обещали “неземные удовольствия в раю, сотканном из белоснежного песка, прозрачных волн и золотых солнечных бликов”, и я бы совершенно точно не отказался, если бы эти двое выполнили свои обещания. Можно даже за один заход.

Лирическое отступление: я - би. Об этом знает вся компания, но немногие готовы с этим смириться. Мне, конечно, плевать, я привык, тем более, мне нет никакого дела, что обо мне думают в отделе ай-ти или в АХО. Розенбаум - единственный человек, которому я беспрекословно подчиняюсь и которого бесконечно уважаю - относился к моей ориентации совершенно спокойно, так же, как и мои ребята. Я никогда не обсуждал с ними свои сексуальные предпочтения - ни с кем, кроме Чада, но тот эту деликатную тему затронул всего раз. Когда увидел, как я договариваюсь о встрече с симпатичным официантом в ресторане, где мы отмечали завершение очередного контракта.

Я тогда всё ему популярно объяснил. Спокойно, не оправдываясь. Вообще я считаю, что с кем трахаться - это личное дело каждого и не тема для обсуждения, и Чад меня поддержал. Больше мы об этом не заговаривали.

Кстати, Мюррей - единственный из моих парней, кто носит действительно дорогие костюмы, которые сидят на нём, как влитые. И сейчас он вошёл в мой кабинет, в сопровождении одетого в чёрное Стива, сдержанно улыбаясь, в офигенном тёмно-синем в лёгкую полоску костюме с безупречно подобранным галстуком.

Пижон. Я не сдержал улыбку.

\- Как знал, Мюррей.

\- Привет, Дженсен, - вразнобой поздоровались парни. С первого дня своего начальства я настоял: никаких “мистер Эклз”. Субординацию и без этих расшаркиваний можно прекрасно соблюсти.

Я пригласил их сесть и коротко ввёл в курс дела. Как и ожидалось, выдержка им изменила на словах “полугодовой непрерывный контракт”, и, едва дослушав, они хором заныли. Я их, в принципе, понимал: кому охота жить полгода в четырёх - пусть и роскошных - стенах, не спуская глаз с проблемного пацана стоимостью в несколько миллиардов баксов и головой отвечая за его сохранность. Позволив ребятам выговориться, я подсунул им “пряник” в виде премии и долгосрочного отпуска, а также намекнул, что условия нашей жизни в золотой клетке могут быть очень даже ничего. Это вам не в засаде сутками лежать.

Как и следовало ожидать, после этой новости - про премию и отпуск - парни воспряли духом. Я с удовольствием оглядел обоих - симпатичные, стройные, как с картинки. В навыках каждого я не сомневался - всё, что требовалось от опытных секьюрити, они выполняли с блеском, но внешность в нашем бизнесе - дело не последнее. Некоторые клиенты принципиально хотят, чтобы их сопровождали телохранители исключительно приятной наружности... Пункт о недопустимости интимных отношений с клиентурой, разумеется, был прописан в каждом контракте, но только на время их действия. В этом плане я и мои парни были чисты, как слеза младенца, хотя приходилось работать и с сексуально озабоченными дочками больших шишек, и с самими шишками обоих полов, пускавших слюни на привлекательных телохранителей. Но стоило им намекнуть, что, если домогательства продолжатся, контракт может быть расторгнут в одностороннем порядке, без возврата уплаченных средств, как интерес мгновенно терялся. Да, чёрт побери, мы стоим дорого. Во всех смыслах.

Раздав указания и выпроводив парней, я поискал в сети сведения о семействе Коэн-Падалеки и, как ни странно, не нашёл ничего, кроме скучной информации о предприятии Коэна и заметки полуторагодовой давности о гибели мецената Джеральда Падалеки на горнолыжном курорте в Швейцарии: мужчина с травмами, несовместимыми с жизнью, был найден в ущелье неподалёку от чёрной трассы. Задремавшая было интуиция снова заворочалась, пытаясь намекнуть, что для опытного горнолыжника внезапно сверзиться в ущелье - это ненормально, но усилием воли я заставил голос в моей голове умолкнуть.

В конце концов, это действительно не моё дело.

***

Особняк Коэна-Падалеки выглядел точно как картинка из журнала дорогой недвижимости для толстосумов - трёхэтажная вилла, поле для гольфа, конюшни, парк с озерцом, огромный бассейн, гараж с неплохим автопарком и прочие приятные мелочи, обнесённые по периметру стеной, которой позавидует любая тюрьма строгого режима - с колючкой, охраняемым подъездом, все дела. На воротах сидели охранники, вооружённые до зубов, с таким видом, словно стерегли по меньшей мере опасный сверхсекретный объект, а вовсе не дом обеспеченной семьи.

Нас поселили в отдельно стоящем домике, наподобие мотеля, с чистыми и скучными комнатками, в которых было всё необходимое для жизни, включая кухню. Мою шевроле импалу 67-го года (да, я поклонник качества, проверенного временем), любезно позволили припарковать в гараже, чуть поодаль от сияющего корвета, солидной бентли и раритетного астон-мартина, у которого я позволил себе залипнуть на мгновение дольше, чем положено. После чего управляющий Марк Пеллегрино - суровый и немногословный мужик в строгом костюме - проводил нас в особняк через чёрный ход. Что ж, придётся им смириться, что мы будем ходить там, где нам - а точнее, нашему клиенту - вздумается. Об этом я, разумеется, говорить не стал. В конце концов всё прописано в контракте.

Шэрон Падалеки и Мартин Коэн ждали нас в роскошно обставленной гостиной, из который открывался сногсшибательный вид на залитый солнцем парк. Ухоженная моложавая блондинка и лысоватый подтянутый мужик каким-то непостижимым образом сразу же вызвали во мне глухую неприязнь. Может быть потому, что они выглядели фальшивыми с ног до головы - от неестественно сияющих улыбок до кончиков дорогущих туфель. А за красивым фасадом зачастую скрывается такая гниль, что подумать страшно.

Впрочем, мне платят не за то, чтобы я думал.

После обмена приветствиями я чётко и лаконично представил своих ребят. Чета Коэн-Падалеки переглянулась - они явно не представляли, как себя с нами вести: с одной стороны, мы не прислуга, которой можно помыкать, с другой - всё-таки наёмная сила. В конце концов Коэн напрягся и выдал что-то вроде “добро пожаловать”, а Шэрон, сияя фальшивой улыбкой, сообщила, что “буквально через пару минут вы познакомитесь с нашим мальчиком”. На этой фразе, сказанной приторным тоном, у меня непроизвольно свело скулы, но я даже бровью не повёл. Профессионал, как-никак.

\- Аманда, - обратилась Шэрон к стоящей у дверей молчаливой горничной. - Будь добра, позови Джареда. Он должен быть у себя.

Девушка присела в книксене и исчезла.

Воцарилась неловкая тишина. Мои парни смотрели перед собой профессионально безразличными взглядами, я скосил глаза за окно. В гробовом молчании, нарушаемом только далёким жужжанием газонокосилки, прошло минуты три.

\- Отличная погода, не так ли? - ни с того, ни с сего кокетливо проговорила Шэрон.

\- Я думаю, Джаред... вам понравится, - неожиданно, практически перебив супругу, сказал Мартин. - Он...

Он не успел договорить. Явилась горничная и бесстрастно сообщила, что мистер Падалеки не желает никого видеть.

Я подавил растущее внутри глухое раздражение. Я ещё не видел засранца, но уже мечтал влепить ему затрещину. Очевидно, у меня всё же дёрнулся глаз, потому что Шэрон подозрительно сощурилась.

\- Всё в порядке, мистер... эээ...

\- Эклз. В абсолютном, миссис Падалеки.

\- Что ж, - преувеличенно бодро заявил Мартин. - Если гора не идёт к Магомету, как говорится... Аманда, предупреди Джареда, что мы навестим его через пять минут.

Ого, а отчим-то решительный малый.

Горничная испарилась. Выждав пару минут, Коэн сделал приглашающий жест рукой.

\- Следуйте за мной, господа.

Он и Шэрон, наподобие королевской четы, рука об руку прошли в распашные двери, а мы гуськом потянулись за ними. Я не слишком обращал внимание на окружающую меня роскошь - скорее, по привычке подмечал детали: слишком большие окна, слишком ненадёжные шпингалеты, хлипкие двери и перегородки... Если банде недоброжелателей из общества защиты животных захочется получить свои денежки, устранив единственную помеху на их пути, то разнести этот особняк в щепки вместе с Джаредом не составит большого труда. Самое сложное - попасть за забор. Остальное - дело техники.

Наша скромная процессия миновала несколько шикарно обставленных, но абсолютно нежилых комнат, и остановилась перед дверью, обшитой, будь я проклят, красным деревом. Мартин решительно постучал, не дождался ответа и повернул бронзовую ручку.

Ох ты ж нихуя себе, подумал я ошеломлённо, когда нашим взорам открылась залитая солнцем огромная комната, казалось, целиком состоящая из окон. Большую часть пространства занимал роскошный зимний сад - растения всех форм и размеров вились, стояли, ползли по стенам и потолку, окружая невъебенных размеров кровать, создавая вокруг неё живой балдахин. В комнате одуряюще пахло цветами, и у меня моментально заболела голова. Я даже не сразу понял, что на королевском ложе возлежит голый по пояс человек, лишь условно прикрытый простынёй, а когда врубился, то охренел ещё больше.

Отчасти потому, что в таком виде меня ещё не встречали никогда. За исключением случаев интимного характера. Но по большей части потому, что парень, лениво поднявший голову от книжки и уставившийся на нашу делегацию, был возмутительно, неприлично и совершенно неожиданно красив.

Я разбираюсь в мужской красоте, и могу сказать, что образчики такого высокого класса встречаются крайне редко. Эффектная внешность - полдела. У меня возникло ощущение, что кто-то на максимум выкрутил ручки настройки сексуальности Джареда Падалеки, потому что невзирая на недовольный вид, парень прямо-таки излучал флюиды какого-то животного влечения.

Скуластое лицо, внимательные серо-зелёные глаза. Аккуратный чувственный рот. Длинные взъерошенные волосы. Ровный загар, покрывающий, насколько я мог видеть, всё тело... за, так сказать, область бёдер я ручаться не мог, поскольку пах парня прикрывала небрежно наброшенная простыня, из-под которой выглядывали длинные мускулистые ноги. Великолепные плечи, идеально подкачанные руки, плоский живот с кубиками пресса... И - мой гей-радар не мог ошибиться - всё это великолепие имело вполне определённую ориентацию.

Хотя бы потому, что Джаред Падалеки, мельком скользнув взглядом по остальным, уставился на меня со странным выражением, в котором я смог различить что-то вроде восхищения.

Да, мне говорили, что я... симпатичный. Наверное. Во всяком случае, в юности из баров и клубов я никогда не уходил один, а зачастую ещё и выбирал из пары-тройки кандидатов. Сейчас в моей сексуальной жизни наступил досадный простой, которому я намеревался положить конец с помощью горячих бразильских штучек, но даже замученный работой и усталый как собака, я ухитрялся ловить комплименты и выслушивать разного рода предложения. Одно могу сказать: так на меня не смотрел ещё никто и никогда.

Как будто бы этот мальчишка в одно мгновение решил, что я должен принадлежать ему. Как вип-кредитка, очередной бентли или модная шмотка ценой в три моих зарплаты. Я нахмурился и равнодушно отвёл глаза, что оказалось чертовски трудно сделать - Джаред тянул к себе как магнит. Я кожей чувствовал его взгляд - собственнический, восхищённый, нахальный и ласкающий одновременно.

Мартин кашлянул, и Падалеки, не сводя с меня глаз (блядь, меня потихоньку начало потряхивать - будто я перебрал кофеина), лениво осведомился:

\- Чего ещё?

Голос у него оказался приятный - низкий, бархатный, глубокий. Я почувствовал, как на загривке волоски встают дыбом. Воротник рубашки, стянутый галстуком, внезапно показался мне слишком тесным.

\- Джаред, - Шэрон выступила вперёд, как какой-то переговорщик, и мне вдруг стало смешно. - Мы говорили тебе... Ради твоей же безопасности... Это мистер... э-э-э... Эклз... - я кивнул, - и господа... э-э-э...

\- Чероки, Мюррей, - отрапортовали мои парни по очереди.

\- Они будут неотлучно находиться при тебе, дорогой, - проговорила Шэрон. - Охранять, всюду сопровождать и... и...

Губы Падалеки, отчего-то блядски розовые, влажные, словно он их облизывал, внезапно беззвучно обозначили слово, которое я расшифровал без труда. При этом он смотрел на меня так, будто здесь никого не было, кроме нас.

Я ответил ему равнодушным взглядом и, видит бог, убил на это все силы.

\- У тебя всё? - осведомился Джаред, покосившись на мать и вновь вернувшись ко мне. Интересно, Мартин и Шэрон вообще заметили, как их дражайшее чадо на меня смотрит?

\- Мог бы повежливее с мамой, Джаред, - добродушно встрял Коэн, но я прямо чувствовал, как ему не по себе и хочется быстрее уйти. Я взял себя в руки и перехватил инициативу. В первый раз за всё время пребывания в этом доме.

\- Миссис Падалеки, мистер Коэн... Думаю, мы с Джаредом должны немного пообщаться, познакомиться поближе... - При этих словах Шэрон заметно вздрогнула, и от меня это не укрылось. - Я уверен, что мы найдём общий язык. Чад, Стив, встретимся позже, идите, распаковывайте вещи.

Мои парни синхронно кивнули и вышли. За что я их любил - так это за беспрекословное подчинение приказам. Ни вопросов, ни взглядов исподлобья, ни тени усмешки - ничего. Боевые роботы, ей-богу.

\- Вы уверены, мистер... э-э-э...

\- Дженсен, - потеряв терпение, сказал я. - Можно просто Дженсен. Да, миссис Падалеки, я уверен.

Когда чета Коэн-Падалеки вышла за дверь, я аккуратно прикрыл её, прислонился спиной к роскошной панели и скрестил руки на груди. Джаред продолжал сидеть, скрестив ноги, забытая книжка валялась на кровати рядом, а солнце, пронизывающее хитросплетение зелёной листвы, золотистыми бликами ложилось на смуглую кожу парня. С минуту мы меряли друг друга взглядами: я - спокойно-оценивающе, он - жадно, соблазняюще, ласково...

\- Джен-сен, - вдруг произнёс Джаред мягко, по слогам, словно пробуя моё имя на вкус.

А потом всё изменилось в один миг: ни с того, ни с сего Падалеки стремительно вскочил на ноги одним гибким движением (я успел увидеть, что под простыней скрывалось полное отсутствие нижнего белья) и стремглав бросился к распахнутому окну.

Я рефлекторно кинулся за ним, одним прыжком перелетел кровать, чиркнув макушкой по каким-то толстым кожистым листьям, в прыжке зацепился за плечи парня и свалил его на пол отработанным движением, зафиксировав захват. Джаред уткнулся носом в пол и дёргал лохматой башкой, силясь вырваться, но против фирменного клинча Дженсена Эклза устоять невозможно. Я поддёрнул заломленную руку вверх, и Падалеки зашипел.

\- Пусти, ты... Больно!

Он лежал подо мной совершенно голый, загорелый, покрытый мелкими капельками пота и тяжело дышал.. Его ухо было в двух дюймах от моего рта - если бы я захотел, я бы лизнул маленькую розовую мочку, полускрытую завитками влажных от пота волос. Всем телом я чувствовал твёрдость его мускулов - плеч, спины, бицепсов, поджарой упругой задницы, длинных ног... Джаред дрыгался, пытаясь меня скинуть, но у меня внезапно возникло странное ощущение, что он делает это... вполсилы, что ли. Словно играет или дразнится. И в любой момент он влёгкую может опрокинуть меня на спину и зажать, как в тисках.

Я нагнул голову и втянул запах его шампуня, приятный, с мятной отдушкой. Мне оставалось только молиться, чтобы Коэн с Шэрон не нагрянули внезапно, иначе картина - начальник личных телохранителей золотого мальчика при полном параде лежит на абсолютно голом клиенте - повергла бы их в культурный (и не только) шок.

\- Слезь с меня, - потребовал Падалеки, и, блядь, я услышал в его голосе смех.

Это меня доконало. Это - и ещё чёртов стояк. А вы как думали? Что можно без последствий ёрзать по самому охуительному телу, которое я когда-либо видел и, тем более, чувствовал?

\- Давай договоримся, Падалеки, - прошептал я в ухо мальчишки, и тот щекотно повёл плечами. - Ещё одна такая выходка - и я тебя прикую наручниками к твоему траходрому.

\- Уау, - выдал тот благоговейным шёпотом, и меня заполнила неконтролируемая, бешеная злость, помноженная на столь же сильное желание. Позже я понял, что Джаред просто физически не может вызывать слабых эмоций: если ненависть - то зашкаливающая, если страсть - то запредельная... Он весь был словно генератор этих самых эмоций, сгусток кипящей плазмы, лучистой, яркой энергии, и требовал того же от окружающих людей.

Я едва удержался, чтобы не схватить парня за волосы и приложить об пол. Вместо этого я отпустил его и сразу же встал, одёрнув пиджак, чтобы прикрыть чёртову выпуклость в районе ширинки. От Падалеки это не укрылось. Элегантно приподнявшись на одном локте и подперев голову ладонью, он воззрился на меня смеющимися серо-зелёными глазами.

\- Джен-сен, - произнёс он, - с твоим появлением стало гораздо интереснее играть.

\- Играть? - нахмурился я.

Он довольно кивнул, медленно вытянулся на полу во весь свой немаленький рост и принялся накручивать на палец прядь волос. Я избегал смотреть ниже уровня его лица и улыбающихся губ, но одной мысли о том, что он тоже завёлся, хватало с лихвой. Дышать становилось всё сложнее. Блядь, я с каждой секундой терял контроль над собой, это был какой-то кошмар!...

\- Я здесь со скуки помираю, - проговорил Джаред. - Видишь, до чего меня довели? Джен-сен, Джен-сен... имя у тебя красивое. И ты красивый. Мне кажется, моя жизнь начала обретать смысл... Было довольно неприятно каждый раз доводить дело почти до конца, но теперь у меня есть кому меня остановить, - он снова довольно улыбнулся, и я похолодел, поняв, о чём толкует этот лохматый долговязый мальчишка. Джаред всё прочёл по моему лицу, которое я в приступе охуения забыл проконтролировать, и медленно кивнул.

\- Угадал, - прошептал он.

Я нагнулся, дёрнул парня на себя, рывком поднимая с пола. Ещё одно движение - и растерявшийся от неожиданности Джаред полетел на кровать ничком, но не издал ни звука. Я склонился над ним, упершись кулаками в матрас по обе стороны от лохматой головы.

\- Слушай сюда, самоубийца грёбаный, - прошипел я в приоткрытые губы. - Я в душе не ебу, зачем тебе это надо, но ещё одна попытка раньше времени отправиться на тот свет и подарить папочкины миллиарды любителям животных - и я... нет, малыш, я не буду тебя приковывать к кровати. И трахать, блядь, тоже не буду. Я просто помогу тебе довести дело до конца, а потом скажу, что просто не успел. И пусть меня лишат грёбаной премии, зато оно того стоит. Согласен, Падалеки? А? - я почти орал, впервые за долгое время начисто выведенный из себя. И благодаря кому?... - Что молчишь?

\- Ты такой... - помолчав, отозвался Джаред. - Странный.

Я оттолкнулся от матраса и выпрямился, всё ещё избегая смотреть на Падалеки целиком. Мне вполне хватало его блядских глаз и губ.

\- Может, это в твоём мире предотвратить попытку суицида - это извращение похлеще золотого дождя, но я как-то, знаешь ли, привык выполнять свою работу. И если в моём контракте прописано, что за твою жизнь я отвечаю головой, то я костьми, блядь, лягу, но не позволю тебе сдохнуть раньше, чем тебе стукнет двадцать один.

Джаред резко сел, отчего-то вытер рот.

\- Тебе обо всём рассказали, да? - уточнил он спокойно.

\- Мне не рассказали только одно, - язвительно уточнил я. – О том, что ты конкретно не в себе. К сожалению, сокрытие подобной информации может явиться поводом для одностороннего расторжения контракта, так что… - Мне удалось эффектно развернуться на каблуках в сторону двери, хотя я отлично понимал, что устраиваю показуху ради этих чуть раскосых и совершенно голодных глаз. Никуда я не денусь. Даже удивительно, насколько в тот момент я был в этом уверен.

\- Подожди! – Удивительно, как нахальство и спесь в одно мгновение слетели с Падалеки, превратив его в растерянного парнишку с отчаянием, каллиграфически написанным на лице. Блядь, либо он отличный актёр, либо действительно – настолько эмоциональный, что страх берёт. Я остановился, чувствуя, что медленно, но верно одерживаю верх. Я же, мать вашу, топ, как-никак.

Джаред смотрел на меня умоляющими глазами. Он даже накинул на бёдра угол простыни, и я вздохнул чуть свободнее.

\- Ты просто не понимаешь, - быстро выпалил он.

\- Чего именно? - хмуро осведомился я, ожидая, когда, наконец, спадёт жаркая тяжесть в паху, но полуголый Падалеки в двух шагах этому явно не способствовал.

\- Они это заслужили, - прошептал он и прикусил губу.

Кто, блядь? Родители? Пингвины? 

Я понял, что сейчас окончательно разрушу свою репутацию спокойного мизантропа, добью сам себя ногами, можно сказать, поэтому вовремя остановился, цепляясь за обломки хладнокровия и выдержки.

\- Я не знаю, о чём ты говоришь, - ровным тоном. - Но после твоих выходок тебе верить - себя не уважать. Я с тебя глаз не спущу, Джаред, усёк?

Он понуро кивнул.

\- Одевайся и пошли.

\- Куда?

\- Куда надо. 

Падалеки открыл рот и закрыл, когда я выразительно на него посмотрел. Мне стоило огромных усилий сохранять максимально невозмутимое выражение лица, когда он сполз с кровати и, сверкая задницей, удалился в джунгли. Я последовал за ним и обнаружил парня возле умело замаскированной двери в гардеробную. При моём приближении он вздрогнул, но не обернулся.

-Ну, чего залип? - тихо сказал я.

Пока Джаред одевался, я разглядывал вьющийся стебель какого-то растения, свисающий с потолка перед носом. 

\- Ты, смотрю, в лесу совсем одичал, - это была попытка пошутить, но Падалеки не улыбнулся.

\- Я люблю, когда много зелени, - сообщил он. Прозвучало двусмысленно. - Так можно представить, что ты один, где-нибудь в джунглях, в Бразилии, например... И ни единой живой души вокруг. И кажется, будто весь этот зелёный, голубой, солнечный мир - только твой.

Парень, оказывается, романтик... 

\- Я планировал в отпуск в Рио махнуть, - внезапно признался я, разглядывая спину Джареда, обтянутую светло-голубой рубашкой. - Всю жизнь мечтал.

Падалеки обернулся ко мне, и я снова увидел в его глазах то, что сбило меня с ног при первом зрительном контакте: нежность, ласка, нетерпение и восторг. Он будто восхищался мной, хотя я не сказал ничего такого... 

\- Здорово... - протянул он. И добавил с открытой непосредственностью: - Я бы тоже хотел поехать туда. С тобой.

***

Выдохнуть я смог только позже, когда вывел Джареда к Мартину и Шэрон и оставил их в гостиной. Мне, конечно, дико хотелось пообщаться с мамашей тет-а-тет и уточнить, сколько раз её золотой мальчик устраивал показательные недо-самоубийства. При таком раскладе я удивлялся, почему Джареда не упекли в психушку - так явно надёжнее, чем постоянно не спускать с него глаз на территории в несколько акров. Но, поразмыслив, решил, что разговор с Шэрон подождёт. Во всяком случае, кажется, Джаред понял, что я настроен серьёзно и вполне способен сдержать слово, если ему взбредёт в голову... поиграть.

Я вернулся в гостевые “казармы”, где мои парни, уже приняв душ, сидели в общей гостиной и ждали приказаний. Увидев меня, Чад улыбнулся и поинтересовался:

\- Не убил?

\- Был близок. - Я расслабил галстук, скинул пиджак и поморщился: сорочка была влажной от пота. Расстёгиваясь на ходу, я потащился в душ.

\- Дженс? - это Стив.

\- М? - Я не стал закрывать двери в душевой, парней я не стеснялся.

\- Как будем работать?

\- Возить парня в колледж будешь ты. Мы с Чадом приглядим за ним здесь и на выездах, если таковые будут. По ходу дела будем меняться. - Я с наслаждением смыл с себя пот, вытерся и вернулся в гостиную в одном полотенце. - Парнишка с закидонами, так что глаз не спускать. Развлекается тем, что периодически делает попытки покончить с собой. Сегодня, например, за те десять минут, которые мы провели наедине, он чуть из окна не выкинулся. 

\- Ни фига себе, - выдохнул Стив. - Да его лечить надо.

\- Надо, - согласился я. - Но это не наша забота. 

Так. Чистая рубашка, галстук, лёгкие брюки... Нахуй пиджак, сварюсь. И плевать, что кобура с “глоком” напоказ под мышкой - так даже веселее. Пусть поймёт, что у нас всё серьёзно.

\- Значит так, парни, - сказал я, стоя на пороге. - Стив, сгоняй в гараж, уточни, на чём парня возят в колледж, проверь машину, обкатай если нужно. Чад, когда Стив закончит, обойдите территорию, пообщайтесь с охраной, выясните, есть ли запасные выходы за забор и насколько хорошо они охраняются. А я, пожалуй, вернусь к нашему юному психопату, избавлю от его общества мамочку и отчима. Всем быть на связи.

Парни кивнули. Чад сказал:

\- На минутку.

Мы вышли на крыльцо. Мюррей внимательно глянул мне в глаза.

\- Ты поосторожнее, Дженс.

\- В смысле?

\- Я видел, как он на тебя смотрел. Опасный мальчик. Ты знаешь, о чём я.

Я вздохнул. Чад, как и я, настоящий профи, скрыть от него невозможно практически ничего.

\- Справлюсь, - ответил я коротко.

И сам себе не поверил.

В гостиной я обнаружил, что Шэрон и Мартин, усевшись в кресла, погружены в увлекательное чтение: Коэн уткнулся в автомобильный журнал, а миссис Падалеки лениво листала каталог одежды. Джаред валялся на диване, демонстративно глядя в потолок и покачивая ногой в такт еле слышной мелодии, льющейся из колонок.

\- О, Дженсен! - Шэрон просияла. - Мы как раз хотели, чтобы вы сопроводили Джареда на прогулку. А заодно он покажет вам наши владения, правда, дорогой?

\- Правда, дорогой? - еле слышно прописклявил Джаред, передразнивая мать, и со вздохом поднялся с дивана, всем своим видом выражая безмерную усталость. Протискиваясь мимо меня, он задел меня плечом и одарил очаровательной улыбкой с ямочками, смерив взглядом с головы до ног. 

\- Оу, - сказал он. - Какой у тебя... пистолет.

Я подавил желание взять его за шею железной рукой и вытолкать отсюда к чёрту.

Мы покинули виллу и направились в сторону парка по аккуратной, засыпанной гравием дорожке, пролегающей между подстриженных кустов. Джаред шёл, сунув руки в карманы, пиная мелкие камешки носками дорогущих замшевых мокасин. Я бдительно следил за ним, готовый в любой момент предупредить любое неверное движение. Но Падалеки словно не замечал моего пристального взгляда - брёл себе, мурлыкая под нос какую-то мелодию и периодически подставляя лицо солнцу, льющемуся сквозь кроны.

\- В Массачусетсе мы жили не в пример херовей, - вдруг сообщил он, когда мы свернули в парк и направились по дорожке, убегающей в густую зелень.

\- Да ну? - язвительно сказал я. - Что - конюшен не было?

Он покосился на меня.

\- Угадал.

Я не понял, подыгрывает он мне или говорит серьёзно.

\- Нет, правда... Я обожаю лошадей. А ты?

\- Не доводилось близко общаться, - хмыкнул я.

Он прищурился.

\- А ты откуда?

\- Из Далласа.

\- Техасец? Угадал акцент... И говоришь, что верхом не ездил? - он засмеялся. - Не заливай.

\- Так вышло, - я пожал плечами. 

\- Надо тебя научить, - решительно сказал Падалеки, останавливаясь так резко, что я почти влетел в него, не успев сбавить шаг. Этот лось был выше меня на полголовы. В горизонтальном положении это было не так заметно.

\- Как скажешь, - сдержанно проговорил я. - Мы с тобой теперь повязаны, малыш. Куда ты - туда и я.

\- Круто, - Джаред улыбнулся, чуть склонив голову, и, в принципе... если бы я захотел... я бы без труда смог бы поцеловать его. - Настолько тщательно меня ещё не охраняли. 

\- Если бы ты не устраивал своим родственникам кратковременные сердечные приступы, то, возможно, тебе бы удалось избежать моего общества двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

Он рассматривал меня лукаво, глаза искрили смехом.

\- А кто вообще говорит, что я жалею?

Я пожал плечами.

\- Мне бы не понравилось, если бы за мной постоянно таскались.

\- Даже я? - самонадеянно спросил Джаред.

Я как-то смешался. Не нашёлся сразу, что ответить. 

\- Вот видишь, - довольно засмеялся он. - Я, может, раньше и был активно против, но когда тебя увидел, сразу передумал.

\- А ты не любитель долгих прелюдий, - усмехнулся я.

\- Ты красивый, очень... - заявил Падалеки. - Я прямо охренел, когда тебя увидел. 

\- Даже не знаю, что сказать, - пробормотал я.

\- Ты, в принципе, не обязан со мной общаться, - вдруг сказал Джаред. - Моя безмолвная тень, и всё такое... 

\- Ты не переживёшь, - ухмыльнулся я. - Зуб даю.

Джаред приоткрыл рот, словно хотел что-то сказать, но внезапно передумал, развернулся и направился дальше. Я ощутил нечто вроде укола разочарования и ту же себя одёрнул: а ты что ожидал, Эклз? что мальчишка полезет целоваться? Хотя с учётом того, как он на меня смотрел и что говорил, это было довольно предсказуемо. Но гляди-ка...

Я пошёл следом, размышляя, что вообще здесь творится, и какого хрена я, профессионал высокого уровня, мистер-Дженсен-Эклз-само-хладнокровие, постепенно теряю башню. У меня были клиенты и куда более эффектные и настойчивые, и женщины, и мужчины, но между ними и моей, ха-ха, честью каменной стеной вставал листок с контрактом. Что такого в этом лохматом парне, что он одним небрежным движением пробил эту стену, и я готов был...

Блядь.

Кажется, я подумал вслух, потому что Джаред сбавил шаг и обернулся. Мы почти вышли из парка, сделав круг, и сквозь редкие деревья виднелся силуэт виллы.

\- Дженсен?

\- Что?

В глазах Падалеки заискрило.

\- А ты когда-нибудь... ну... с клиентами, а?

\- Нет, - ровно ответил я.

\- А они предлагали?

\- Много раз. - Чёрт, зачем я это сказал?!

\- Неудивительно... - он снова мной любовался, пожирал взглядом - даже на расстоянии я чувствовал мощную силу его желания. - И почему ты отказывался? Хотя молчи, дай скажу. Контракт, да? С клиентами ни-ни?

\- Типа того, - неохотно отозвался я, рубежи моей внутренней обороны сдавались один за другим.

Джаред подошёл ближе, и я инстинктивно сделал шаг назад, защищаясь, но он внезапно сократил расстояние между нами до невозможно близкого. Ткань его рубашки с тихим шорохом проехалась по моему галстуку, тепло тела опалило, словно я слишком близко придвинулся к огню. Взгляд ласкал, словно бесплотные прикосновения нежных пальцев.

\- Никогда не верил в силу бумажек, - задумчиво сказал он, жадно разглядывая моё лицо. - Впрочем, если бы мне дали проверить... 

Неизвестно чем бы всё закончилось, если бы в этот эпический момент из-за поворота не вышли Чад и Стив. Они синхронно притормозили и вытаращились на нас во все глаза. 

\- О, - сказал Джаред слегка упавшим голосом. - В моей свите прибавление. Ещё раз привет, парни.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Падалеки, - проговорил Мюррей совершенно безразличным тоном, быстро взяв себя в руки.

Джаред скользнул по мне нечитаемым взглядом, сунул руки в карманы, крутанулся на каблуках и насмешливым тоном бросил через плечо:

\- Идёмте, господа церберы. Я устал.

***  
До вечера Падалеки просидел в своих “джунглях”, дав мне слово, что ничего вытворять не собирается. Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как поверить ему, но, разумеется, я подстраховался - посадил под дверью Чада, наказав тому внимательно прислушиваться и раз в пять минут заглядывать к парню, чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке. Сам же вернулся в общежитие, перекусил со Стивом, захватил ключи от импалы и направился в гараж, проведать детку. Там пасся этот управляющий, Марк Пеллегрино. Мутный мужик. Торчал напротив моей машины, курил и разглядывал, прищурившись.

\- Нравится? - холодно спросил я, подходя со спины, и Марк подпрыгнул.

\- Блядь!

\- Громко сказано.

Я обошёл Пеллегрино, провёл рукой по капоту моей малышки, распахнул дверь и сел. Марк наблюдал за мной с усмешкой, а когда я вставил ключ, повернул его, и гараж огласил мерный рокот, напрягся.

\- Далеко ли собрались, мистер Эклз?

Я откинулся на сидении, забросил руки за голову и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Терапия, чувак. Колыбельная от моей детки. Здорово успокаивает нервы, знаешь ли.

Марк хмыкнул.

\- Не угори, извращенец.

\- Нравится? - Я приоткрыл один глаз. - Я не расслышал?

\- Предпочитаю мясцо посвежее, - огрызнулся Пеллегрино и вышел. 

Хам какой, а. Управляющий, тоже мне. Я расслабился, нашёл наугад приличную станцию, передающую рок, устроился поудобнее и засёк время. Две минуты - и я как новенький. 

Но мне не дали и минуты. В воротах, в лучах закатного солнца, внезапно возникли два силуэта, в одном из которых я с тоской узнал долговязую фигуру Джареда Падалеки. За его спиной маячил Чад.

\- Не самый приятный способ, - заявил Падалеки, подходя и облокачиваясь на крышу импалы с моей стороны. - Если не удастся уснуть сразу, будешь долго блевать и мучиться от дикой головной боли.

\- Чего ты здесь забыл, эксперт? - мрачно спросил я.

Джаред сделал удивлённое лицо.

\- Не помнишь? Куда ты - туда и я.

Чад молчал, сделав лицо кирпичом. Я свирепо зыркнул на него, но в ответ услышал невозмутимое:

\- Я не могу перечить воле клиента, если она не направлена на совершение противозаконных действий.

Ну-ну, Мюррей. Я тебе припомню, сучок.

\- Чад? - Падалеки даже не обернулся, смотрел на меня сверху вниз. - Можешь нас оставить. Я под присмотром.

Мюррей чуть помедлил, но вышел. Я вздохнул, выключил двигатель и выбрался из машины, оттеснив Джареда плечом. 

\- Тебе захотелось поговорить, парень?

Падалеки медленно двинулся в обход моей детки, с восхищением покачивая головой.

\- Охренительная тачка, Дженсен. Честно. - Он остановился напротив меня, положил руки на крышу и сплёл пальцы. - Как живая.

Как в воду глядел, малыш.

\- Именно, - чуть резче, чем собирался, сказал я. - Поэтому я бы не советовал...

Он отдёрнул руки, шагнул назад.

\- Что? Трогать твою детку?

Я молча кивнул, уже жалея, что ввязался в разговор. Но Джаред словно не обиделся. Сунул руки в карманы привычным жестом, уставился куда-то в угол и вдруг выпалил на одном дыхании:

\- Увезименяотсюда.

Я подумал, что ослышался.

\- Что?

\- Я говорю, прокати меня, - кисло усмехнулся Джаред. - Небольшая прогулка перед сном не повредит, как считаешь?

\- На импале? - я всё ещё не мог поверить своим ушам.

\- Нет, блядь, на горбу, - раздражённо буркнул Падалеки. - Конечно, на твоей детке.

\- По контракту я не имею права покидать территорию поместья после десяти вечера, Джаред. За исключением форс-мажорных обстоятельств.

\- Считай мою прихоть форс-мажором, - Джаред без спросу открыл дверь и упал на пассажирское сидение, уместив внутри свои длинные ноги.

\- У тебя будут проблемы, если тебя застукают? - поинтересовался я спокойно, садясь за руль.

\- Конечно. - Он поднял брови, словно удивлялся, с чего такие тупые вопросы. - Но мне, честно говоря, плевать.

Услышав звук двигателя, тут же нарисовался Мюррей и предостерегающе растопырился поперек выезда.

\- Дженсен?

\- Всё в порядке, - сказал я. - Кружок по кварталу - и домой.

\- Если миссис Падалеки...

\- Срать я хотел на миссис Падалеки! - вдруг заорал Джаред, и я аж дёрнулся: столько в этом крике было боли и ярости. - Поехали, кому сказал!

Чад отступил, и я дал по газам, чувствуя, как нервы щекочет приятное возбуждение - мы с Джаредом вроде как сели в одну лодку, подняли бунт и прочие аллегории. В первый же день моей работы всё шло наперекосяк. Падалеки крутанул ручку радио, и салон залили вопли Aerosmith - Crazy. Очень в тему, надо сказать.

Охранникам на выезде Джаред небрежно черкнул что-то в подсунутом листке, и ворота медленно отворились, выпуская импалу на свободу. Мы выехали на пустынную подъездную дорогу и направились к океану, к которому кружным путём вела узкая улица. Я вёл, не глядя на Джареда, но чувствовал, что он смотрит на меня.

\- Остановись на набережной, - попросил он, когда я притормозил на перекрёстке.

Океан мерно дышал всего в нескольких ярдах от нас, наползал на песок и откатывался назад с монотонным плеском спокойных волн. Я приглушил радио и откинулся на сидение. Джаред выставил локоть в открытое окно и смотрел вперёд, покусывая губы. Нервничал. Я в очередной раз поразился хамелеонистости этого парня: то он - олицетворение откровенной чувственности, заигрывающий, дразнящий, то - угловатый, нервный, колючий... Из “трудного подростка” в “мужчину мечты” и обратно за полминуты. И чего с ним, таким, делать?

\- Я их ненавижу, - вдруг сказал Джаред, и я взглянул на него. В ход пошли не только губы, но и костяшки пальцев - теперь он грыз их. Слабый свет фонарей скользил по его лицу, контраст бледного свечения и угольно-чёрных теней превращал его в маску мировой скорби. А ещё эти щенячьи глаза, брови домиком, резкие морщинки на лбу... Так, Эклз, уймись. 

\- Кого?

\- Да всех, - Джаред потащил к губам вторую руку, но я успел перехватить, не позволил. Он глянул на меня чуть удивлённо, дрогнул лицом, словно усмехнувшись, и поёрзал на сидении. - Прости, привычка. 

\- Хреновая, - сказал я. 

\- Когда до тебя никому нет дела, какая разница, какие у тебя привычки, - отозвался он.

\- По-моему, мать и отчим к тебе неплохо относятся. Во всяком случае я видел семейки и похуже.

\- Да плевать они на меня хотели, - Джаред уставился в окно невидящим взглядом. - Носятся со мной только ради того, чтобы я не кончился раньше времени и денежки не уплыли в фонд. Мать всю жизнь меня терпеть не могла, ей вообще детей иметь противопоказано... Мартин - нормальный мужик, но ему на меня срать с высокой колокольни. Если бы не наследство это грёбаное, меня бы сослали куда подальше. Может, вообще в психушку заперли бы пожизненно... Единственный, с кем мы были близки, это мой отец. Но и его уб... - Внезапно он осёкся, коротко глянул на меня и вновь уставился в окно. - Хреново всё, в общем. 

\- А если не выёбываться, потерпеть, получить право на наследство и послать всех нахер? 

\- Дженсен, как ты себе это представляешь? - Падалеки усмехнулся. - С таким отношением ко мне кто меня выпустит дальше порога? Как пить дать, соберут комиссию, проведут психическую экспертизу, признают меня неуправляемым суицидентом-шизиком и привет, клиника с мягкими стенами.

\- Но ты же сам делаешь всё, чтобы доказать, что у тебя крыша съехала. Сколько раз ты пытался...

\- Раз десять, - пожал плечами Падалеки. - Это здорово их бодрит. Таблетки, вены, выхлоп... Я - ходячее пособие по способам самоубийства. Как сделать так, чтобы покончить с собой и не умереть. Здорово, правда?

\- И в чём сакральный смысл, Джаред? Тебе не нужны эти деньги? Ты не хочешь свалить отсюда и начать ту жизнь, которую всегда хотел?

\- Проблема в том, Дженсен, - сказал он, - что я не знаю, какую жизнь я хочу.

\- Но в любом случае психушка - не твой выбор, верно? Деньги твоего отца - это свобода для тебя, Джаред. А для того, чтобы придумать себе новую жизнь, у тебя будет масса времени.

\- Знаешь, - вдруг сказал он. - Когда я устраивал свои представления, я понимал, что играю на публику, но в глубине души мне ужасно хотелось раз и навсегда с этим покончить. Чтобы ни себе, ни им, понимаешь? Мне и сейчас этого хочется. Я разучился жить нормально, Дженсен. Может быть, я и впрямь схожу с ума, если отомстить им хочу больше, чем оставить их в покое и уйти в светлое будущее.

\- Отомстить можно и по-другому, - сказал я. - Необязательно для этого пробивать дорожку в мир иной.

\- Неплохой вариант, когда ты никому не нужен, но слишком дорого стоишь.

\- Джаред...

\- И не надо мне заливать, что нужен, - с неожиданной тихой яростью в голосе процедил Джаред. - У меня, кроме этих двоих, никаких родственников нет, с друзьями не сложилось, домашних животных не держу. Мне просто надоело, Дженсен. Просто достало. Чем дальше, тем больше мне хочется, чтобы мои мифические миллиарды ушли на поддержание численности бенгальских тигров. Твоя задача, конечно, не позволить мне это сделать, но если я захочу, Дженсен, поверь: сделаю. Безнадёга и скука творят чудеса.

\- За что конкретно ты им мстишь? - спросил я мягко, и Джаред вздрогнул. - Прости, но мне не верится, что мать избивала тебя в детстве или что похуже. Мартин, как я понял, вообще в твоей жизни появился после смерти отца. У меня есть одно предположение, но...

\- Может быть, оно верное, - отозвался Джаред. - Но я не хочу говорить. У тебя есть сигареты?

Он повернулся ко мне всем телом, и я увидел, что у него блестят глаза. Я помедлил, потом извлёк из кармана пачку и протянул ему. Джаред неловко вытащил одну, поймал в ладони огонёк зажигалки, которую я поднёс, накрыл своими длинными прохладными пальцами мои руки, прикурил, не сводя с меня тёмных нервных глаз.

И тут же закашлялся, выплёвывая дым.

\- Я бы трижды подумал на твоём месте, - сказал я, разглядывая его покрасневшее лицо.

Он вскинул на меня наглые слезящиеся глаза.

\- Насчёт курить?

\- Насчёт денег твоих. Ты пойми, бестолочь, ни к чему хорошему эта история не приведёт. Останешься без средств к существованию, без мозга и с полным набором мстительных позывов. Оно тебе надо? - Я забрал у него сигарету и сунул себе в рот. Фильтр был слегка влажным от его слюны.

Джаред смотрел на меня несколько мгновений - тупо, словно не понимал, о чём я.

\- И я глаз с тебя не спущу, - добавил я спокойно. - Если понадобится, буду спать с тобой в одной комнате. Есть из одной тарелки, пить из одного стакана. Судя по всему, охранять тебя придётся не только от любителей пингвинов, но и от тебя самого, а это гораздо сложнее.

\- Запроси больше денег, - неожиданно взъелся Джаред. - Всё же всегда в них упирается, нет?

\- Иногда это дело принципа, - сказал я и сам себе поверил.

Окурок полетел в окно и рассыпался яркими искрами. В машину врывался солёный морской воздух, холодный и свежий. Я внезапно подумал, что это страшно похоже на банальное свидание - когда парень везёт свою девчонку на отцовском кадиллаке в уединённое место, и сейчас, по сценарию, должен последовать затяжной поцелуй. В принципе, я был готов ко всему, но Джаред сидел, нахохлившись, погружённый в свои мысли, и не сразу среагировал на мой вопрос.

\- Поехали назад?

Его лицо в слабом отсвете приборной доски выглядело совсем бледным, осунувшимся и каким-то... слишком взрослым. Он перевёл на меня чуть затуманенный взгляд, и еле заметная улыбка тронула его губы.

\- Давай ещё побудем тут.

\- Тебя хватятся, - сказал я - только чтобы что-нибудь сказать.

\- Да пошли они, - Джаред дёрнул плечом. - Я же с тобой. Что со мной может случиться?

Мы посидели ещё немного - я опустил в импале все окна, чтобы салон заполнил свежий чистый воздух. За нами перемигивались огни далёкого города, а впереди стелился бескрайний чёрный океан, переливчатый и гладкий, как шёлк. Это было действительно красиво.

\- Ты когда-нибудь вот так... проводил время? - внезапно спросил Джаред, глядя прямо перед собой.

Я помедлил перед тем, как ответить.

\- Нет. Так - нет.

\- По-твоему, это глупо?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Ну... - Джаред повернул ко мне голову и уставился на меня своими несусветными глазищами. - Вдвоём, вот так... Как на свидании. - Чёрт, он и мысли читает. - Херня какая-то, да?

\- Ну почему же... - медленно сказал я, не отпуская его взгляда - блин, он реально держал меня, словно в объятиях, жёстких, требовательных, совершенно мужских. - Иногда можно себе позволить безобидную глупость.

Джаред коротко выдохнул, закрывая глаза и подаваясь вперёд. Его губы оказались ещё мягче, ещё нежнее, чем я думал, но во всём этом не было ни капли той вялой податливости, с которой подставлялись некоторые особо трепетные экземпляры обоих полов. Он целовался так, словно пробовал меня на вкус - неспешно, обстоятельно, скользя языком внутри моего рта, касаясь зубов, слегка прикусывая мои губы. Это оказалось настолько остро волнующе, что меня протряхнуло с головы до ног - стоило мне приоткрыть рот шире, как Джаред моментально углубил поцелуй, практически прильнув ко мне всем телом, и положил горячую ладонь мне на шею.

Разум вопил, как одержимый, что я поступаю глупее некуда. Тело отчаянно требовало продолжения. И только ценой огромного усилия я смог последовать зову рассудка, разорвав этот странный поцелуй на пике обоюдного наслаждения.

\- Джаред, мы не можем...

\- Глупости всё это. Отговорки. Дженсен...

\- Послушай меня, - я отстранился, взяв себя в руки, и Джаред тоже подался назад - разгорячённый, жаждущий, такой, каким я всегда мечтал видеть того единственного рядом с собой. - Стресс - это такая штука, которая толкает людей на необдуманные и странные поступки. Заставляет испытывать самые невероятные и нелогичные желания. Я всё понимаю... ты хочешь заесть свой стресс мной. Но учитывая наши недолгие официальные отношения и прочую бюрократическую лабуду... - я не понимал, что я несу, и только видел, как лицо Джареда - скуластое, бледное, с яркими пятнами румянца на щеках - снова приближается ко мне. - В общем, мы не имеем права, Джаред, и ни к чему хорошему...

Он снова не дал мне договорить, и в глубине души я почувствовал облегчение. Во мне бушевало иррациональное желание взять всё, что мне даёт этот золотой мальчик, и оттолкнуть его, убежать, забыть. Чёрт знает что... Со мной такое было впервые - чтобы с первого взгляда, да ещё и клиент, да ещё и такой... Противиться ему было всё равно, что идти против лавины, и слабые вопли разума заглушили мощные позывы плоти. Я хотел его. Джареда Падалеки, мальчика-не-в-себе, ценой в целое состояние - хотел без всей этой напускной шелухи.

Но - не мог.

Этот поцелуй был похож на затяжной прыжок с парашютом - когда страх уступает место щекочущему чувству в животе и абсолютно ненормальному восторгу. Я очнулся лишь тогда, когда рука Джареда скользнула мне под рубашку и ласкающим движением прошлась по груди вниз, натягивая вырез. Этот чертёнок когда-то успел расстегнуть три верхние пуговицы и, похоже, вознамерился оторвать остальные.

\- Джаред...

Он обвился вокруг меня, горячий, жадный, шалый от желания. Практически лежал, откинув тяжёлый затылок на мою руку, притянув меня за шею, и целовал, целовал - так глубоко и требовательно, что моё усилие по освобождению от этого морока стало по-настоящему золотым.

\- Джаред, стоп.

Он отстранился, тяжело дыша, раскрасневшись, чертовски соблазнительный, капризный, балованный мальчик. Я слегка пихнул его в бок, и Падалеки выпрямился, сел и насупился.

\- Тебе же понравилось, нет?

\- Джаред, вопрос не в том, понравилось мне или нет... - блядь, я неубедителен, я болван последний, я уже позволил ему понять, что мне действительно хочется. - Просто...

\- Просто - что, Дженсен? Контракт? Деньги? Зарок никогда и ни за что не иметь связи с клиентами? Чёртовы принципы? Моральная травма? Что?

Он смотрел на меня горящими от возбуждения и раздражения глазами, и я видел в них пугающий огонёк безумия. Словно Джаред отчаянно требовал, чтобы его любили - неважно кто, неважно где и как... любовь в его понимании служила достаточным оправданием для всего на свете. Это я понял много позже, когда... Впрочем, я не хочу забегать вперёд.

\- Просто поехали домой, - фраза прозвучала неожиданно жёстко, и Джаред не стал возражать. Захлопнулся, забился в угол, подогнув под себя одну ногу, и демонстративно уставился в окно. Меня всё ещё потряхивало - от близости его тела, от сносящей крышу чистой, незамутнённой страсти, которую я чуял даже сквозь напускной туман безразличия. Я до боли впился пальцами в руль и дал по газам. Мы молчали всю дорогу до дома.

Мне пришлось перекинуться парой любезностей с охраной, потому что Джаред был нем как рыба, а от нас потребовали объяснений, какого чёрта мы прохлаждались вне виллы так долго. Из гаража мы вышли как клиент и его телохранитель - я на полшага позади, за правым плечом. Больше всего на свете мне хотелось, чтобы ничего этого не было - ни дурацкой исповеди Джареда, ни ощущения его губ на моих губах, тепла его тела, прильнувшего ко мне в отчаянном порыве. И одновременно я иррационально желал этого всем своим существом - как никогда и никого в жизни.

Не может же быть такого, чтобы непробиваемого Дженсена Эклза свалил с ног первый попавшийся “золотой мальчик” с тёмным прошлым и туманным будущим? Наваждение какое-то, не иначе. Надо избавляться.

Слава всем богам, на нашем пути до комнаты Джареда нам не встретились его родители, иначе скандала точно было бы не избежать. Я зашёл в джунгли первым, осмотрел окно, отступил к дверям, скрестив руки на груди, и пропустил Джареда. Тот переступил порог, слегка задев меня плечом и демонстративно отвернувшись. Я продолжал смотреть на него в упор... но видел совершенно иное. То, от чего меня бросало в жар. То, что буквально чувствовалось всем телом. 

Его лицо. Его губы, влажные, чуть покрасневшие. Румянец на скулах, растрёпанные волосы, шальные глаза. Глуховатый голос, произносящий моё имя. 

Так, Эклз, стоп. 

\- Ты так и будешь тут стоять? - осведомился Джаред, не оборачиваясь.

\- Если ты дашь слово, что не будешь валять дурака, я уйду.

Он усмехнулся и, по-прежнему стоя спиной ко мне, принялся медленно расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке.

\- Я в душ. Можешь проверить, опасных бритв и ножниц нам нет, таблеток тоже. Да и если бы были, я бы не стал. Правда.

\- Верю.

Я правда ему поверил. Не могу объяснить, почему. То ли он действительно внял моим угрозам, то ли эти игры ему наскучили... хрен знает. Рассматривать третий вариант я не решился. Просто не мог. 

Джаред сбросил с плеч рубашку и направился к двери в ванную, скрытой за завесой каких-то вьющихся зелёных стеблей. Я проводил взглядом его загорелую спину, выдохнул и вышел из комнаты, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Привалился к ней затылком. Чёрт. Чёрт. Чёрт.

В кармане тихо пиликнул мобильный. Чад.

\- Босс? Ты где?

\- Только что проводил нашего мальчика до его апартаментов, - я бессмысленно разглядывал лепную розочку на потолке. - Возвращаюсь к вам. Передай Стиву, что подъём завтра в семь - Падалеки в колледж к половине девятого. 

\- Передам. Ждём тебя, босс.

Я нажал отбой и некоторое время постоял, прислушиваясь к спящему дому, к еле слышному плеску воды в ванной за стеной, к лёгким шорохам извне. Видит бог, как я хотел повернуть ручку двери и войти. 

Войти, чтобы остаться.

Но я сдержался.

Я же, чёрт побери, Дженсен Эклз.

## ***

  
Без пяти семь я стоял у двери в спальню Джареда и готовился постучать. И если этот паршивец не отзовётся сразу - вломиться без предупреждения. Рядом маячил Стив, поигрывая ключами.

Падалеки открыл сразу, словно ждал моего визита. Заспанный, в одном полотенце на бёдрах, тело покрывали мелкие капельки воды, волосы ещё мокрые. Смерил меня с ног до головы долгим нечитаемым взглядом и отступил на шаг, пропуская меня в спальню. Стив замялся, и я лёгким кивком велел ему ждать. Вошёл и притворил за собой дверь.

\- Будешь смотреть, как я одеваюсь? - равнодушно поинтересовался Джаред, открывая шкаф.

Я начал злиться. На это его напускное безразличие, на детские обиды, на демонстративное пренебрежение. Мне, как в нашу первую встречу, захотелось хорошенько встряхнуть его, огрызнуться, надавить, пригрозить... Вместо этого я скрестил руки на груди и привалился спиной к двери.

\- У тебя десять минут на сборы.

\- Я могу опоздать, - с вызовом отреагировал он.

\- Чёрта с два ты опоздаешь. Шевели задницей, завтрак ждёт. И Стив, кстати, тоже.

Джаред усмехнулся, глядя мне в глаза.

\- Как скажешь... босс.

И медленно развязал полотенце. Оно мягко упало к его ногам, и мне стоило огромного труда не проследить его незатейливый маршрут. Глаза Джареда неотрывно держали мой взгляд, словно обнимая. Он не делал ни единой попытки прикоснуться ко мне, но я всё равно чувствовал его близость, ощущал тепло, исходящее от его кожи. 

\- Всё ещё хочешь смотреть, босс? - тихо поинтересовался он, улыбаясь, и у меня мурашки побежали по загривку от этого его вкрадчивого, нежного шёпота. Стараясь сохранять лицо до последнего, я молча развернулся и вышел за дверь, чеканя шаг. Стив отлепился от стены и подошёл ко мне.

\- Ни слова, - я выставил руку ладонью вперёд, предупреждая вопросы.

Стив усмехнулся, хлопнул меня по плечу и бросил:

\- Буду ждать в машине.

Джаред вышел из своих покоев пятнадцать минут спустя - я засёк время. Собранный, подтянутый, одетый в безупречно белую рубашку, тонкий зелёный джемпер с эмблемой колледжа на груди и строгие серые брюки. Моих ноздрей коснулась волна терпкого горьковатого запаха его одеколона.

\- Завтракать не буду, - объявил он куда-то в пространство. - Поехали сразу.

Я не стал ему перечить. В конце концов я в няньки “золотому мальчику” не нанимался. И один-единственный поцелуй - не повод проявлять о нём заботы больше, чем регламентировано контрактом. Мы спустились по лестнице, миновали столовую, где в одиночестве сидела Шэрон Падалеки, по уши погружённая в чтение очередного глянца, и вышли на крыльцо. Подкатила бентли, почти неслышно урча мотором, и Стив опустил стекло.

\- Уже?

Джаред пожал плечами.

\- Какая разница, где время убивать. Поехали.

Он открыл заднюю дверь и скользнул на мягкое кожаное сидение цвета топлёного молока. Вопросительно взглянул на меня из-под тщательно уложенной чёлки. Я почувствовал, что у меня внутри что-то дрогнуло, вспыхнуло неуместным, нелепым теплом.

\- Едешь? - полуутвердительно - полувопросительно.

Надо было сказать “нет”. Но я снова поддался этой чёртовой слабине - этому почти животному обаянию его глаз, улыбки, запаха и движений. Джаред, словно уловив мои мысли, мгновенно отодвинулся вглубь, уступая мне место, и мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как опуститься рядом с ним, практически утонув в мягкой подушке сидения. Меня тут же обволокло запахом новой кожи автомобиля и чистым ароматом, исходящим от Джареда. Он сидел, повернувшись ко мне безупречным профилем - и в этой его неприступности было нечто, вызывавшее во мне почти звериную жажду. Желание обладать. Держать. Не выпускать.

Он бесил меня и непреодолимо влёк за собой, словно стихия, которую можно проклинать бесконечно, но невозможно сопротивляться.

Чёрт, что я делаю, что я делаю?...

Стив коротко глянул на меня в зеркало. Я кивнул. Чероки ничего не заподозрил - я умел держать лицо, когда это было необходимо, да и тёмные очки значительно облегчали дело. Джаред надел наушники, откинул голову на подголовник и закрыл глаза, похлопывая ладонью по колену в такт одному ему слышной музыке. Я сидел прямо, сцепив руки в замок. Меня физически потряхивало от его недоступной близости и злости на самого себя - на свою слабость, неуместные эмоции, желания, контролировать которые становилось всё труднее. 

Мимо проносились аккуратные чистенькие виллы, палисадники, полные экзотических цветов, машина плавно входила в повороты, мягко покачиваясь. Ладонь Джареда соскользнула с его бедра и легла на сидение между нами. Он смотрел в окно, отвернувшись от меня, и, казалось, полностью погрузился в свои мысли и свою музыку.

А я смотрел на его руку, расслабленно лежащую совсем рядом. Длинные красивые пальцы, серебряный ободок гладкого кольца, край ремешка часов, выглядывающий из-за манжета. Словно почувствовав мой взгляд, Джаред медленно повернул голову - и я не успел отвести глаза. 

Снова эта дразнящая нежность в орехово-зелёной глубине. Едва заметная улыбка на губах, которые я, забывшись, целовал вчера в каком-то безумном исступлении. Он прошептал моё имя - беззвучно, разбив на два чётких слога, - и с лёгким шорохом подвинул ладонь в мою сторону.

Я бездумно накрыл её рукой. 

Его пальцы тут же сжались, переплелись с моими, будто вросли в мою плоть.

\- Я хорошо себя вёл, - прошептал он. - Я не стал ничего делать, видишь? Кроме того, что мне действительно хочется.

\- Кончай играть со мной, - я сжал его руку до боли, намеренно, и он слегка дёрнулся, но не вырвал ладонь.

\- По-моему, это ты со мной играешь, - снова шёпот, лёгкий, как шелест листьев. - Тебе так не кажется, Джен-сен? 

Он придвинулся ближе, прижался бедром к моей ноге. Стив бросил в зеркало бесстрастный взгляд и снова вернулся к дороге. Джаред, не глядя, протянул руку и нащупал кнопку на подлокотнике - между нами и Чероки практически моментально выросло глухое затемнённое стекло.

Классика жанра, чёрт возьми.

\- Осталось ещё пятнадцать минут, - сообщил Джаред. - Я засёк.

…Никогда не думал, что у него такая нежная кожа на ключицах, в ямке под горлом... Он тихо застонал мне в рот, когда я, не разрывая поцелуй, с силой провёл ладонью по его бедру, дёрнул за ремень брюк, привлекая к себе его податливое мускулистое тело, выпростал из-за пояса полу рубашки и коснулся горячей кожи, под которой напряжённо подрагивали мышцы. Голову заволокло горячечным туманом, в тот момент, когда я прижимал к себе Джареда, мне было плевать, что подумает Стив - у меня начисто сорвало крышу, и вся моя профессиональная выдержка полетела к чертям. Лишь когда Падалеки опустил ладонь мне на пах и мягко надавил, я очнулся - словно от острого наслаждения и моментального отрезвления одновременно.

\- Стоп. - Я перехватил его руку, отвёл от себя. 

\- И кто из нас с кем играет? - невинно поинтересовался Джаред, тяжело переводя дух. Он раскраснелся, джемпер задран, пола рубашки прикрывает напряжённое бедро. Глаза невозможные - жаждущие, блестящие от возбуждения... влюблённые. Мальчишка не просто хотел меня. Он в меня по уши, чёрт побери, втрескался.

Этого ещё не хватало.

Я застонал и отвернулся к окну. Джаред мгновенно придвинулся ещё ближе, с тревогой заглядывая мне в лицо.

\- Что? 

\- Джей, успокойся.

\- Нет, не успокоюсь. Ты же хочешь, да?... Да? И плевать ты хотел на контракт, верно?... 

\- Джаред.

Он начал заводиться, в голосе появилась нервная дрожь.

\- Тебе, как и всем им, плевать на меня, конечно... Ты считаешь меня чокнутым... чокнутым уродом с больной фантазией. Тебе всё равно, что я... 

\- Джаред, - мягко сказал я. - Дело в том, что иногда тебя бывает слишком много. Это большой соблазн, мне тяжело сдерживаться. Я и так непозволительно много раз поддался тебе и считаю, что дальше так продолжаться не может. Или я твой телохранитель, или мы разрываем контракт, и я ухожу. 

Я чувствовал, блядь, вот буквально чувствовал, что сейчас говорю, как какая-нибудь капризная сучка-динамистка, но что мне было делать, если я и так уверенно пёр против собственных же принципов, причём на второй день нашего знакомства. Видимо, моему голосу хватило твёрдости, потому что Джаред моментально сник. Отодвинулся и уткнулся взглядом в окно. Я нащупал кнопку и нажал - перегородка впереди опустилась. Взгляд Стива был по-прежнему бесстрастный, словно и не было ничего. Я мысленно похвалил его за сдержанность - всё-так мои парни в этом плане были на высоте. Всегда.

***  
Автомобиль плавно затормозил перед ажурными воротами, за которыми виднелся скрытый в зарослях цветущих деревьев роскошный особняк с колоннами. Несколько студентов брели по зелёной лужайке к гостеприимно распахнутым дверям: зелёные джемперы, белые рубашки, твидовые юбки у девочек... Всё прилично до зубовного скрежета - как в каком-то костюмированном фильме. Я с трудом мог представить себе бунтарскую натуру моего подопечного в этой золотой клетке, но с его способностью моментально перевоплощаться верил, что всё возможно в этом мире. И это просто одна из тех игр, в которые он так любит играть со скуки.

Мои слова подтвердил сам Джаред. Когда я вышел и открыл дверь с его стороны, краем глаза проанализировав окружающую обстановку, он выбрался из машины со звериной грацией и слегка задел мою руку костяшками пальцев.

\- Дальше можешь не провожать. - И добавил насмешливо: - Папочка.

И зашагал прочь, наискосок по зелёному газону - высокий, стройный, пронизанный утренним солнцем. Я облокотился на крышу машины и нашарил в кармане сигареты.

\- Босс?

\- Ни слова, Стив.

\- У нас есть право одностороннего расторжения контракта, - осторожно сказал он, поднося мне зажигалку.

\- Не думаю, что это необходимо.

\- Дженсен, этот мальчишка творит с тобой чёрти что, - с неожиданной злостью произнёс Стив. - Ты второй день тут - а ходишь будто в тумане всё время. Никогда в жизни тот Эклз, которого я знаю, не позволял себе совершать столько ошибок за несколько часов работы. Тебя просто повернуло на сопляке, и...

\- Чероки, заткнись, - тихо сказал я.

\- Можешь мне врезать, босс, - гордо сказал Стив, - но, по-моему, ты выглядишь, как полный идиот.

Я вяло потряс головой и махнул ладонью перед лицом, отгоняя дым.

\- Это больше не повторится.

\- Не оправдывайся, Дженсен. Не в твоих это привычках.

\- Я признаю, что был неправ, Стив. 

\- Ты знаешь, я хоть и натурал до мозга костей, - внезапно сказал Стив, - но даже я, чёрт возьми, чувствую, что от этого парня что-то исходит. Что-то такое... - Он крутанул пальцами в воздухе и закончил, покраснев: - Волнующее. Это может стать проблемой, босс. Большой проблемой... для тебя. Контракт контрактом, а неписаный закон гласит: никогда не спи с тем, кого стережёшь, потому что уберечь его становится сложнее во сто крат. 

\- Я знаю, Стив. Давай закроем тему.

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты оставался в своём уме, Дженсен. Никогда не знаешь, когда такое ценное качество может пригодиться в полной мере.

\- Заткнись уже, трепло, - беззлобно бросил я и швырнул окурок в придорожную канаву. - Поехали в ближайшее кафе, позавтракаем, пока наш золотой мальчик грызёт гранит науки.

Стив рассмеялся и хлопнул меня по плечу.

Ему и в голову не пришло, что я врал, отвечая. Врал от первого до последнего слова. И ему, и себе.

Мы позавтракали неплохой глазуньей с беконом и сыром в небольшой уютной закусочной и вышли на воздух. Покурив, я забрался в бентли и немного подремал. Когда я проснулся, Стив стоял рядом с автомобилем и смотрел, как из ворот выходят первые студенты и садятся в ожидающие их шикарные тачки. Аккуратно причёсанные молодые люди, стройные симпатичные девушки - будущие адвокаты и финансисты, они шли парочками и небольшими группками, негромко переговариваясь, словно чопорные лорды и леди. Был бы у меня баскетбольный мяч, я бы точно в них запустил. Только чтобы сбить этот налёт высокомерия.

Джаред показался в воротах одним из последних. Он снял джемпер, и белоснежная рубашка с засученными рукавами оттеняла его загорелую кожу. Волосы слегка растрепались, придав Падалеки хулиганский вид.

\- Как всё прошло? - вежливо спросил я, отворив перед ним дверь.

\- Скучно, - пожал плечами Джаред и всю дорогу не произнёс ни слова.

Оказавшись дома, Падалеки удалился в свои “джунгли”, оставив дверь демонстративно нараспашку - мол, успей, если сможешь. Я усадил Чада в мягкое кресло в коридоре напротив и велел присматривать за парнем, а сам спустился в гостиную, где Аманда разливала чай. На диване сидела Шэрон Коэн-Падалеки с неизменным журналом в руках - причёсанная и одетая так, словно собралась на великосветский приём, а не явилась попить чайку в собственном доме. Увидев меня, она заулыбалась - и мне пришлось ответить ей максимально искренней и обаятельной улыбкой, на которую я только было способен. Такой, про которую мои немногочисленные друзья и партнёры говорили - “наповал”.

\- Проходите, Дженсен, - проговорила Шэрон радушно. - Составите мне компанию? Или вам, - она кокетливо прищурилась, - не положено при исполнении?

\- Смотря что, - в тон ей отозвался я, проходя и усаживаясь в мягкое кресло, обитое дорогой кожей. Ноздри защекотал аромат свежезаваренного крепкого чая, мяты и шоколада. Аманда протянула мне крохотную чашечку, от которой поднимался аппетитный дымок.

\- Ограничимся чаем, - хихикнула Шэрон, которая слишком явно со мной заигрывала. Она грациозно склонилась вперёд и подцепила наманикюренными пальцами крохотное пирожное с блюда. Журнал соскользнул с её колен и шлёпнулся на пол. Я подхватил его и галантно вручил обратно.

\- Вы очень любезны, Дженсен, - улыбнулась миссис Падалеки. 

\- Ну что вы, пустяки, - вежливо отозвался я и отпил глоток чертовски горячего и крепкого чая. Никогда не был силён в светской болтовне. Но поговорить с Шэрон определённо следовало.

\- Итак, Дженсен, - она откинулась на спинку дивана и изящно закинула ногу на ногу, поднося к губам чашку, - как прошёл ваш первый день? Может быть, вам что-то нужно... просите, не стесняйтесь. Сами понимаете, если благополучие нашего мальчика в большой степени зависит от вас, мы сделаем всё возможное, чтобы вам и вашим коллегами было комфортно работать.

\- Всё в порядке, миссис Падалеки.

\- Шэрон, прошу вас.

\- Шэрон. - Я поставил чашку на столик и выпрямился. - Всё действительно в порядке... в том, что касается условий жизни в вашем замечательном доме. - Она вновь заулыбалась. - Но, боюсь, что не всё так гладко со стороны... клиента. Вашего сына.

Её улыбка немного померкла.

\- Мы предупреждали вас, что он... сложный мальчик, - осторожно сказала она.

\- Но не до такой степени, - отозвался я. - Регулярные попытки суицида - не причина нанимать телохранителя, а повод обратиться в клинику, не находите?

\- О, - она залилась краской. - Когда мы жили в Массачусетсе... В общем, Джаред некоторое время провёл в очень престижном учреждении, под постоянным присмотром. К сожалению, это мало помогло... скорее, усугубило проблему. - Шэрон нервно покусывала губы, явно не желая развивать тему, но было уже поздно: я подался к ней, всем видом изображая живейший интерес. - Я бы не хотела углубляться в подробности, но вердикт врачей был однозначен: Джареду не место в клинике. Психически он здоров. Просто... сложный характер. Смерть отца. Проблемы с друзьями. В общем, вы понимаете, Дженсен...

Я понимал. Понимал очень хорошо, что ни черта Шэрон не подозревала. Ни об истинных причинах поступков Джареда, ни о том, что действительно с ним происходит. 

\- То есть вы понимаете, что достижение Джаредом совершеннолетия не означает, что он автоматически прекратит свои попытки?

Шэрон моргнула.

\- Господи, я даже...

\- Ну разумеется, - вежливо произнёс я. - Важнее всего пережить оставшееся время, верно?

Она выглядела растерянной и... какой-то пристыжённой.

\- Дженсен, я....

\- Не утруждайте себя оправданиями, Шэрон. В конце концов, это не совсем моё дело. Оно окончательно перестанет быть моим, когда Джареду исполнится двадцать один. Считайте мои вопросы простым праздным любопытством, - я взял с блюда пирожное и с наслаждением откусил. - Ваш сын весьма немногословен в том, что касается его состояния, поэтому я сужу о нём только с ваших слов. Знания о клиенте значительно облегчают мою работу, Шэрон.

\- Конечно-конечно, - забормотала она. - Всё, что угодно...

Я откинулся на спинку кресла, наблюдая за Шэрон, которая сидела неестественно прямо, положив руки на колени. Словно нерадивая школьница, которую отчитывает строгий директор. Пришла пора добить жертву.

\- Насколько я понял, смерть отца нанесла Джареду серьёзную травму, и отчасти это может быть источником всех проблем. - Я подался вперёд, и Шэрон невольно качнулась назад. - Он погиб на горнолыжном курорте, верно? Джаред был с ним тогда?

\- Мы... мы все там были, - пробормотала Шэрон. - Я... и Джаред, и Джерри. Это... это случилось, когда поднялась метель. Неожиданно. Мы ждали Джерри в отеле, но он... он так и не спустился с той горы. Простите, - она всхлипнула, и я галантно протянул ей салфетку. - Боже, как же тяжело об этом вспоминать... 

Мне пришлось подождать, пока она изящно высморкается и промокнёт аккуратно подведённые глаза.

\- Об это писали в местных газетах, - Шэрон скомкала салфетку. - Такая трагедия... Джерри был опытным горнолыжником, он мог спуститься по безопасной трассе, но почему-то... господи... почему-то он выбрал самую сложную. Он любил рисковать, Дженсен, понимаете? Иногда глупо, безрассудно, неоправданно... 

Ваш Джаред весь в него, хотел сказать я, но сдержался. Просто протянул Шэрон ещё одну салфетку, наблюдая, как она безуспешно пытается спасти гибнущий макияж.

\- Ужасно. Сочувствую вам, Шэрон.

\- Спасибо, Дженсен...

Она успокоилась довольно быстро и, извинившись, вышла. Должно быть, припудрить свой красный носик. Я встал, понимая, что наш разговор, скорее всего окончен, и направился к выходу, но по пути моё внимание что-то зацепило. 

Я слишком привык обращать внимание на мелочи, из которых, при должном умении, можно сложить вполне цельную картинку - сказывался мой опыт работы в полиции. И сейчас мой взгляд невольно задержался на фотографии, стоящей на каминной полке - одной из многочисленных семейных фото, украшающих дома любящих семей. Я подошёл ближе и пригляделся.

На снимке были запечатлены трое: улыбающийся высокий мужчина в горнолыжном костюме и солнцезащитных очках - Джеральд Падалеки, его супруга Шэрон в элегантной шубке и смеющийся Джаред - длинный, нескладный, в красной шапке, из-под которой выбивались растрёпанные пряди волос. Солнце озаряло троицу, на ослепительно белый снег ложились чёткие синие тени. Счастливая семья в полном составе.

Я перевернул фотографию.

Давос, 2006 год. 

Последний вояж Джеральда Падалеки. 

Надо бы порыться в местной прессе, рассеянно подумал я, выходя из комнаты. Перед глазами стояло смеющееся лицо Джареда - мальчика, который ещё не знал, что его ждёт. Он хохотал, запрокинув голову, обнимая родителей за плечи. Из них троих не улыбалась только Шэрон.

Нет, она улыбалась, конечно. Но деланно, одними губами. Улыбка не затрагивала глаз.

Это не моё дело.

Насвистывая, я поднялся наверх, к спальне Джареда. Дверь была по-прежнему распахнута, Чад читал журнал, сидя в кресле. Увидев меня, он вскочил.

\- Босс, мне бы отлучиться, - он выразительно поиграл бровями.

\- Валяй. И можешь отдохнуть, я подменю, - я сел в кресло и вытянул ноги. Сквозь дверной проём мне была видна кровать Джареда, наполовину скрытая буйной тропической зеленью. Падалеки лежал, согнув одну ногу в колене и поставив на живот ноутбук. Как обычно, на нём была только простыня, небрежно накинутая на бёдра, и я видел промельки смуглой кожи сквозь прорехи в листве. Слабый отсвет от экрана лэптопа озарял его сосредоточенное лицо, и мне страшно захотелось заглянуть ему через плечо, посмотреть, чем он так увлечён.

\- Может, зайдёшь? - внезапно спросил он, не отрывая глаз от компьютера.

Я вздрогнул. 

\- Думал, ты вообще не обращаешь внимания, что вокруг творится.

\- Я тебя учуял, - спокойно сообщил он, глядя на экран. - Твой одеколон. 

Учуял. Как животное. От этой мысли у меня в животе закрутился огненный вихрь.

\- Диор Ом Интенс, - зачем-то сообщил я и понял, что у меня сел голос.

\- Угу, - Джаред рассеянно скользил взглядом по экрану, со своего места я видел испещрённую тенями и световыми пятнами загорелую руку, часть груди, сосредоточенное - даже слишком - лицо. - Лаванда, ирис, ваниль, чуточку древесных нот. Для сдержанных джентльменов.

Я фыркнул.

\- А ты модная штучка, малыш.

\- Noblesse oblige, - отозвался Джаред.

Он, наконец-то, поднял голову и сумрачно глянул на меня сквозь падающие на глаза пряди волос, свет и тень, золото позднего солнца и сочную зелень листвы.

\- Так и будешь там сидеть?

\- А тебе снова скучно?

Я очень надеялся, что мой вопрос прозвучал достаточно ехидно, но Джаред подколку проигнорировал.

\- С тобой разве соскучишься? - мягко протянул он, улыбаясь.

Я медленно поднялся с кресла и вошёл в спальню. Падалеки приглашающе похлопал по кровати рядом с собой.

\- Садись.

Я остался стоять. Джаред пожал плечами и вернулся к экрану, рассеянно щёлкая мышкой. Между  
бровей залегла глубокая складка, он прикусил нижнюю губу, и я не выдержал.

\- Что там у тебя? - как можно безразличнее.

Он словно ждал моего вопроса. Молча повернул ко мне лэптоп, и я увидел на экране фотографию Джеральда Падалеки. Красивый улыбчивый мужчина в дорогом костюме, в окружении сухих печатных строчек. Я успел разобрать только заголовок: “Преуспевающий американский бизнесмен-меценат найден мёртвым на курорте в Давосе”, как Джаред, глядя мне в лицо, ровным тоном начал цитировать по памяти:

\- Шестнадцатого декабря две тысячи шестого года на дне ущелья, проходящего неподалёку от чёрной трассы престижного горнолыжного курорта Давос, было найдено тело преуспевающего мецената из США Джеральда Падалеки, пятидесяти двух лет. Он отдыхал в Давосе со своей семьёй - супругой Шэрон и сыном Джаредом, и трагедия случилась в день накануне отлёта домой. Полиция предполагает, что господин Падалеки задержался на горе из-за внезапно начавшегося снегопада и по ошибке начал спуск по одной из самых опасных трасс курорта, что привело к падению и травмам, несовместимым с жизнью. Власти Давоса выражают искренние соболезнования семье погибшего.

И всё. Несколько сухих строчек, набранных скупым газетным шрифтом. Чуть ниже большой фотографии - пара маленьких: плачущая Шэрон и одиноко стоящий чуть поодаль Джаред, которого можно было угадать только по очертаниям высокой фигуры. 

\- Травмы, несовместимые с жизнью, - повторил Джаред, глядя на меня поверх крышки лэптопа. - Мы с матерью должны были опознать тело. Знаешь, это довольно трудно было сделать, потому что его лицо было изуродовано. Чёрное от крови, с глубокой вмятиной на левом виске. Такое ведь бывает от падения с большой высоты?

Он смотрел на меня спокойно, только в глубине глаз что-то дрожало, да голос звучал чуть более хрипло, чем обычно. Смотрел так, словно ждал ответа. И твёрдо верил в только одному ему известную правду.

Честно говоря, я был склонен с ним согласиться.

\- Бывает всякое, Джаред.

Он пожал плечами и столкнул ноутбук с живота - тот упал на кровать и захлопнулся.

\- В любом случае - это уже неважно. 

\- Ты хочешь докопаться до правды?

\- Тут всё написано, - он раздражённо махнул рукой на лэптоп. - Какая правда ещё может быть?

Меня так просто не обмануть. Я видел, что он хорохорится, злится, бесится из-за собственной беспомощности.

\- Как давно ты знаешь Мартина?

Джаред бросил на меня угрюмый взгляд.

\- Они с отцом дружили с колледжа, но он редко нас навещал. Жил в Нью-Йорке, потом перебрался в Массачусетс, открыл своё дело. 

\- Как скоро после смерти твоего отца Шэрон вышла за замуж за Коэна?

\- Через полгода... кажется. Я плохо помню, - Джаред покусал губы. - В общем, быстро утешилась. Коэн стал часто приезжать после того, как папа... - Он сглотнул и глянул куда-то вверх подозрительно блестящими глазами - так поступают, когда хотят скрыть слёзы. - Но пока отец был жив, мы виделись редко. Пару раз в год, может быть...

\- Подальше положишь - поближе возьмёшь, - пробормотал я себе под нос.

Джаред сполз в подушки, глядя на меня. Кончик носа покраснел.

\- Ты думаешь...

\- Я ничего не думаю, - сказал я. - Потому что это, честно говоря, не моё дело.

Мои слова хлестнули его не хуже плётки - Джаред съёжился и отвёл взгляд.

\- Ладно, - сказал он, кусая губы. - Я хочу немного позаниматься. Один.

Я присел на кровать, коснувшись его бедра под простынёй. 

\- Это не моё дело, - повторил я, - но можно сделать так, чтобы оно стало моим.

Джаред моргнул.

\- Какое нескромное предложение, мать твою, - выдохнул он зло.

\- Ты не понял, - я смотрел ему в глаза, в упор, держал плывущий яростный взгляд. - Я всего в одном шаге от того, чтобы всерьёз взяться за это дело. Мне нужны только две вещи.

\- И какие же? - он с вызовом вскинул подбородок.

\- Твоё согласие, - проговорил я. - И информация, которой ты владеешь. Твои подозрения. Всё, что чём ты думал после смерти отца. Абсолютное доверие и полная искренность.

Он попытался улыбнуться.

\- То, что я тебя хочу, не повод тебе доверять, - прозвучало ужасно фальшиво.

Я пропустил мимо ушей первую часть фразы. По крайней мере, сделал вид, что пропустил.

\- Считай, что ты меня нанял, Джаред. Сто штук сверху, когда сможешь добраться до отцовских миллионов. По рукам?

Он хмуро взглянул на меня из-под растрепавшейся чёлки.

\- С учётом того, что ты назовёшь мне имя - по рукам.

Я протянул руку, и он выпростал тёплую ладонь из-под простыни и сжал мои пальцы. Глаза сияли.

\- Два дня... - прошептал он, как заворожённый глядя мне в лицо.

\- Всего два дня, - согласился я - а что я ещё мог сказать, кроме правды?

Джаред подался вперёд, замерев в дюйме от моего лица. Его глаза казались неестественно огромными, влажными от невыплаканных слёз и полными какой-то отчаянной надежды. Я бездумно поднял руку и коснулся его щеки - он тут же прильнул к моей ладони и закусил нижнюю губу. Чёрт, даже в таком разобранном состоянии он выглядел настолько сексуально, что мне стоило огромного труда не потерять контроль над собой.

\- Останься, - прошептал он, чуть повернул голову и мазнул губами по моей ладони.

\- Не могу, Джей.

Падалеки отстранился. Сел, спустив ноги с кровати, затем резко встал, дёрнув на себя простыню и с несвойственной ему стыдливостью прикрыв бёдра. Решительно подошёл к комоду и резким рывком открыл верхний ящик. Достал что-то, по виду похожее на портмоне. Я сидел, глядя на него во все глаза.

Он швырнул пухлый кожаный бумажник мне на колени. Губы сжались в узкую линию.

\- Я тебя не нанимаю, Дженсен. Я тебя, - он резким движением отбросил с лица волосы, - по-ку-па-ю. Если ты не хочешь иначе.

Меня словно ошпарило, и я почувствовал, как в глубине луши поднимается волна удушающей, ледяной ярости.

\- Я тебе не хастлер, малыш. Заруби на носу раз и навсегда.

Он смотрел на меня с побелевшим лицом. 

\- Посмотрим, что перевесит, - ледяным тоном. - Твоё желание или твой грёбаный контракт.

Я встал с кровати, чувствуя себя препаршиво. Было такое ощущение, словно меня с головой окунули в дерьмо, не дав возможность глотнуть воздуха. Я задыхался. Во мне мучительно боролись два желания - дать ему то, что он так просит, так вымаливает своей нежностью, граничащей с безумством и злостью, или развернуться и убраться из этого дома навсегда. Я сам не понимал, что меня останавливает, почему я не делаю ни то, ни другое. Может быть, его сразу стало слишком много для меня - я был не готов к такой ответственности. К такому всепоглощающему желанию быть со мной.

К чёрту.

Джаред перехватил меня у двери. Вцепился в рукав пиджака, словно буйнопомешанный.

\- Дженсен, прости, прости...

\- Всё в порядке, Джей, - проговорил я, не глядя на него.

\- Я не подумал... я веду себя, как полный идиот. Окей, ты мой телохранитель, и только. А теперь ещё и личный следователь. Я... - он опустил голову и переступил с ноги на ногу, как нашкодивший школьник. - Я не хотел тебя задеть. Я просто... - Он замолчал и взглянул на меня полными надежды глазами, ожидая, что я всё пойму сам.

Я всё понял. 

\- Джаред, за два дня невозможно...

\- Возможно и за первые десять минут, - перебил он. - Просто ты никогда подобного не чувствовал, да? Но это не значит, что такого не может быть.

\- Джей, - с трудом выговорил я, берясь за ручку двери. - Я не знаю, что тебе ответить. Просто не знаю, правда.

Он оттеснил меня от двери, буквально оттёр своим телом, втиснувшись между мной и спасительным выходом. У меня перехватило дыхание, когда его ладони легли мне на грудь, обжигая теплом сквозь пиджак и рубашку. Я подумал, что он должен чувствовать, как бешено колотится моё сердце, которое - он был прав - никогда раньше не вело себя так. Ни с одним мужчиной, ни с одной женщиной. 

\- Просто знай об этом, Джен-сен, - прошептал Джаред, практически касаясь своим лбом моего. - Просто знай, ладно?

И отступил в сторону, пропуская меня к двери.

Я вылетел из его спальни, упал в кресло и с силой провёл руками по лицу, надеясь, что это меня хоть как-то отрезвит. Мне только что практически в открытую признались в неземной любви с первого взгляда, чёрт побери. За всю мою жизнь я слышал подобное только пару раз - да и то не верил, и правильно делал. Блядь, но здесь... сейчас... Джаред был просто пропитан искренностью, как губка - и это было не просто желание “золотого мальчика” поиметь понравившуюся игрушку, как я думал вначале.

Первые десять минут...

С ума сойти.

Я вспомнил себя в двадцать лет - нет, я за собой подобных порывов не замечал. Куда проще было брать то, что нравится, и не нести никаких обязательств - будь то на одну ночь или максимум на пару недель. Осложнять себе жизнь - не для меня. Нет, я прекрасно представлял себе, что такое, гм, любовь, но - теоретически. 

Такого ко мне не испытывал ни один человек, это я мог сказать твёрдо. И ещё - я верил Джареду. Верил его словам, его взглядам, телу, которое попросту не умело лгать. Это не было тупое животное желание. 

Это была...

Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.

В голове творилась полная каша. Я позвонил Чаду и попросил его подменить меня. Он примчался через пять минут, на ходу поправляя галстук, а я спустился вниз и направился в парк. Мне было катастрофически необходимо побыть одному. Медленно бредя по дорожке, усыпанной красным гравием, я полной грудью вдыхал чистый, пахнущий лесной свежестью воздух и пытался разобраться в своих чувствах. Они казались мне настолько запутанными, что периодически я впадал в отчаяние. Профессионализм против эмоций. Это для меня слишком.

Я не заметил, как вышел из парка и упёрся в невысокую деревянную изгородь. Вдали виднелись красные приземистые здания конюшен, и несколько лошадей паслись на сочном зелёном выгоне. Я облокотился на верхнюю жердину и стал смотреть. В голове выплыли слова Джареда: “Из Техаса? Не заливай, что не умеешь ездить верхом” и “Я тебя научу”.

Я подумал, что, наверное, Джаред будет великолепно смотреться на лошади. В нём было что-то от этих прекрасных животных - гордость, грация, независимость и привязчивость, замешанные в совершенно невероятной пропорции. Я представил себе, как он сжимает сильными коленями бока лошади, как его рука с длинными красивыми пальцами ласково треплет животное по густой гриве, как он несётся вскачь, легко и размеренно приподнимаясь в стременах - словно намекая на совершенно иной акт... Меня снова бросило в жар, и я не стал фантазировать дальше. И так чёртовы брюки казались слишком тесными.

Не знаю, сколько я простоял так, облокотившись на изгородь и разглядывая пасущийся табун. Наверное, достаточно долго, потому что тени стали темнее и длиннее, а вдоль дорожки парка зажглись редкие звёзды фонарей. Обратно я возвращался в сумерках; не заходя в дом, добрёл до “казарм” и забрался под душ. Чада и Стива не было - Мюррей добросовестно караулил Джареда, а Стив, вероятно, околачивался в гараже. Я вышел из ванной и, не одеваясь, рухнул на кровать носом вниз.

## ***

  
Кажется, я уснул. Потому что когда я открыл глаза, в окно бил солнечный свет, а часы на тумбочке возле кровати показывали четверть седьмого. Кто-то деликатно прикрыл мою голую задницу краем одеяла. Из кухни тянуло запахом свежезаваренного кофе.

Я встал и поплёлся на аромат. Чад, воздвигшийся в дверях, сунул мне полную чашку божественного напитка.

\- Ну ты и отрубился, босс, - сказал он, разглядывая меня. - Мы уж побоялись, не отравил ли тебя этот мелкий гадёныш.

Как же ты близок к истине, подумал я, делая глоток.

\- Просто устал.

\- Угу, - Чад отошёл к шкафу и забрался в его недра, перебирая пиджаки. - Выспался хоть?

Я прислушался к ощущениям.

\- Вроде того.

\- Пора везти мальчишку в колледж. Ты с нами?

\- Нет, - отозвался я. Чуть быстрее, чем собирался.

\- Хорошо, - покладисто сказал Чад. - Тогда Стив?.

\- Решайте сами.

\- С тобой всё в порядке, Дженсен? - Чад накинул пиджак и серьёзно взглянул на меня. Я поёжился. Обсуждать происходящее у меня не было никакого желания.

\- В полном.

Чад ещё несколько секунд сверлил меня испытующим взглядом, потом отвернулся к зеркалу. Я допил кофе и побрёл в душ. Включив холодную воду, я забрался под тугие струи и мрачно уставился на Дженсена-младшего, который стоял по стойке смирно и всем видом напоминал о себе.

Что ж, хорошая разрядка никогда не помешает...

Из душа я выбрался в приподнятом настроении, твёрдо намереваясь избежать встречи с Джаредом до его возвращения из колледжа. Но не тут-то было: едва я оделся, а Чад вышел, на пороге появился запыхавшийся Стив.

\- Босс, у нас форс-мажор.

\- Что случилось?

\- Я был в гараже только что. Херня какая-то. У всех тачек - нелады. Ни одна не заводится. От слова “вообще”.

\- А детка?!

\- Единственная машина, которая в полном порядке, это импала, - сказал Стив, и у меня отлегло от сердца. А потом нахлынуло:

\- Какого чёрта?...

\- Сам не понимаю. Похоже, как будто кто-то намеренно испортил тачки. Но мальчишка всю ночь был у себя, это Чад подтвердит. О, а вот и он.

Чад направлялся к нам, в кильватере лёгкой походкой шёл Джаред Падалеки, улыбаясь во все тридцать два. Я начал закипать.

\- Дженсен... - начал озадаченно Чад, но я перебил его.

\- Знаю. - Перевёл взгляд на Джареда. - Твоя работа?

\- Я спал! - возмутился тот.

\- Мюррей?

\- Спал он. Я пару раз заглядывал ночью.

Джаред выразительно хлопнул глазами, изображая святую невинность. Я глубоко вдохнул, загоняя подальше свою ярость и подозрения, и попробовал мило улыбнуться в ответ. Вышло, прямо скажем, не очень.

\- Отлично, - сказал я. И сделал невозможное: порылся в кармане и кинул Стиву ключи. Ключи от моей драгоценной “детки”. 

Сложно было сказать, у кого глаза в тот момент были больше - у Мюррея, Чероки или Джареда. Я никогда в жизни никому не позволял садиться за руль импалы даже в моём присутствии, и Падалеки, скорее всего, чисто интуитивно это понял. Чероки вопросительно поднял брови, качнув ключами.

\- Босс?

Я кивнул.

\- Нельзя, чтобы наш “золотой мальчик”, - я сделал упор на эти слова, вложив в них всё ехидство, на которое был способен, - пропустил уроки по причине такого досадного недоразумения. А у меня есть пара вопросов, которые я должен решить здесь, так что повезёшь ты, Стив.

Чероки даже не дрогнул - быстро справился с собой, сделал морду кирпичом и развернулся на месте.

\- Идёмте, мистер Падалеки, - подчёркнуто вежливо бросил он.

Джаред выглядел потерянным. Более того - разобиженным на весь свет. Но - промолчал. Смерил меня странным взглядом, усмехнулся и направился следом за Стивом, сунув руки в карманы. Я не отказал себе в удовольствии полюбоваться на его задницу, тесно обтянутую брюками, и перевёл взгляд на Чада.

Тот пялился на меня в совершеннейшем изумлении.

\- Что? - не выдержал я.

\- Ты меня поражаешь, босс, - проговорил он.

\- Да ну?

\- Знаешь, кого ты мне напоминаешь? - усмехнулся он и полез за сигаретами.

\- И кого же?

\- Без памяти влюблённую старшеклассницу, которая делает вид, что ей глубоко срать на объект вожделения.

Такое я мог простить только Мюррею. И то не сразу. Но самое страшное, что он был прав.

Невозмутимый Дженсен Эклз и ураган по имени Джаред Падалеки породили странный симбиоз отношений на грани идиотизма - я внезапно перевоплотился в капризную сучку, которая сама не знает, чего хочет, а Падалеки двигался к цели танцевальными шажками - два вперёд, один назад, поворот - и с настойчивостью бульдозера. Когда мы докурили в глухом молчании, я не выдержал - рассмеялся.

\- В отпуск мне нужно, вот что.

Чад невозмутимо кивнул и залихватски затушил окурок о подошву ботинка.

\- Угу. И желательно - на год-другой. Как насчёт кофе, босс?

 

***

Первым делом я заявился в службу охраны, которая базировалась в цокольном этаже виллы, и затребовал ночные записи с камер слежения: вид на окно спальни Падалеки снаружи и гараж. Парни помялись немного, но, вспомнив про то, что я вроде как отвечаю за личную безопасность мальчишки, усадили меня в кресло и врубили картинку.

На первой записи ничего интересного не было, за исключением момента, когда распахнулось окно, и смутно белеющая в сумерках фигура уселась на подоконник, свесив ноги вниз. Джаред курил - насколько я мог разобрать, вполне себе в затяг, не сбиваясь на кашель. Потом точно так же ловко перебросил ноги обратно и исчез в глубине спальни. Картинка была достаточно чёткой, чтобы я смог насладиться всеми деталями, даже бровью не поведя, чтобы не вызывать излишние подозрения охраны. 

Вторая плёнка оказалась поинтереснее. В районе трёх часов ночи в дверном проёме, ведущем из дома в гараж, появилась высокая фигура. Джаред или нет - сказать было сложно, потому что человек был закутан в нечто вроде бесформенного плаща, а лицо скрыто капюшоном - в лучших традициях старых-добрых ужастиков. Ненадолго открыв капот каждой машины, вредитель покопался в недрах, вытер руки и исчез так же внезапно, как и появился, стараясь не поворачиваться лицом к камере.

Джаред? Или всё же кто-то другой, прикормленный юным Падалеки?

Я прокрутил запись ещё раз, на замедленной скорости. Походка не была похожа на обычные Джаредовские подтанцовки, но рост... Надо бы взглянуть, кто из персонала обладает такими же габаритами, как Падалеки. В одном моменте мне показалось, что я увидел кусочек лица вредителя, мелькнувший под краем капюшона, но по размытому абрису скулы невозможно было ничего понять.

Поблагодарив охрану, я смылся в парк - гулять и думать. Мартин был на работе, а Шэрон куда-то испарилась на своей маленькой белой машинке, которая, к счастью, стояла в другом гараже, куда нам доступа не было, так что меня никто не задержал с дурацкими расспросами. К тому же я был уверен, что миссис Коэн-Падалеки и так от меня здорово натерпелась вчера, так что теперь на какое-то время я был избавлен от её общества.

Я прошагал знакомым маршрутом до границы парка и пастбища и занял привычную позу, опершись на изгородь. Табун был там - длинноногие пышногривые красавцы вовсю резвились футах в пятидесяти от меня: я насчитал пятерых взрослых лошадей разной масти и трёх симпатичных жеребят. Зрелище здорово успокаивало.

Подытожим, Дженсен, сказал я себе. Слишком много загадок на один квадратный дюйм моего мозга, ну да ничего, справимся.

Начнём, пожалуй, с Джареда. Впрочем, все ниточки так или иначе сходятся на нём, тоже мне - центр мироздания...

Я был практически на все сто уверен, что в смерти его отца виновен тот, кто хорошо его знал, но не учёл одного - планов мистера Падалеки на собственные миллиарды. Осталось поднять старые связи в полиции (а их у меня было немало), покопаться в Сети и выудить нужную информацию: скорее всего, убийство было заказным, но даже если его выполнил профессионал, концы можно было найти. К тому же при моих подозрениях (я удивлялся одному: почему там, в Швейцарии, дело спустили на таких явных тормозах, скорее всего имел место подкуп) сделать это было относительно легко.

Второй вопрос на повестке дня: что мне делать с Джаредом и моей собственной тайной одержимостью им? В том, что сегодняшняя диверсия - дело рук Падалеки или его сообщника - я не сомневался ни на секунду, но уж больно она была топорной, напоказ. С мальчишки станется вытворить что похлеще, в этом я даже не сомневался, но я совершенно не знал, к чему готовиться. Оставалось, по старой профессиональной привычке, держать ухо востро, но проблема осложнялась тем, что я не мог хладнокровно относиться к Джареду.

Давайте взглянем наконец-то правде в её чёртовы хитрые глаза. 

Его любовь (ну, окей, влюблённость) просто дезориентировала. Сбивала с ног. Лишала способности разумно мыслить. Всё, чего мне хотелось, это завалить парня на любую подходящую поверхность и доказать ему, что я к нему неравнодушен, и все мои динамо-закидоны - не что иное, как следствие стресса. Впрочем, он это понимал, и умело пользовался. Все эти его перепады настроения, злость и нежность в одном флаконе, попытки одновременно оттолкнуть и удержать на привязи... всё, как часы, работало на то, чтобы не дать мне соскочить с крючка.

Смешно. Умом я всё понимал, но дальше этого бесстрастного анализа мои мысли не шли. Стопорились на воспоминании о солнечной улыбке Джареда, его тронутой золотым загаром коже, сильном стройном теле... Меня неудержимо несло в какую-то пропасть, откуда, как мне казалось, шансов выбраться было ещё меньше, чем у Джеральда Падалеки из ущелья, как бы грубо это ни звучало.

Я прищурился. Забавный рыжий жеребёнок, торопливо перебирая тонкими ногами, семенил ко мне. Солнце играло в его спутанной короткой гриве, переливалось на гладкой шкуре. Я порылся в карманах, но кроме пачки сигарет и жвачки ничего не обнаружил. Надо будет в следующий раз прихватить сахара или хлеба... или чем там подкармливают лошадей...

Жеребёнок ткнулся мягкими губами в мою ладонь, глянул на меня из-под спутанной чёлки.

\- Прости, малыш, - сказал я. - Сегодня без подарка.

Он обиженно всхрапнул и ускакал, высоко вскидывая смешные голенастые ноги. Я ещё некоторое время постоял у изгороди, а затем медленно направился через парк к дому. Джаред должен был вот-вот вернуться... а с ним и моя детка. Стиву я, разумеется, доверял, как себе, но всё же...

Когда я вошёл в гараж, мельком оглядев нескольких человек из прислуги, которые попались мне навстречу (ни один не был таким же высоким, как Падалеки), импала стояла на месте, красуясь чёрными лакированными боками, а рядом Стив набирал номер на мобильном. Увидев меня, он сунул телефон в карман.

\- Салют, босс.

\- Салют! - я прикоснулся к тёплому боку машины. - Как всё прошло?

\- Клиент вёл себя как паинька. 

\- Да ладно? - От Джареда я ждал любого подвоха. - Ни единого нарекания?

\- Ни единого. За исключением того, что он слегка задержался после занятий, но я выяснил, что с ним беседовал директор колледжа.

\- И где сейчас наш агнец божий?

\- Отправился домой в сопровождении Чада. Про тебя даже не спрашивал.

\- И слава богу.

На самом деле меня это покоробило. Ну, может быть, самую малость. Мне было стыдно признаваться в этом, но я... скучал по нему. Как бы я ни старался доказать себе обратное, как бы ни рыпался - понимал: зависимость я заработал. Осталось влюбиться, чёрт побери.

Я направился к дому. Шэрон по-прежнему не было дома, я перекинулся парой слов с дворецким Гилмором и Амандой и поднялся по лестнице. Падалеки предсказуемо сидел в своей комнате, а Чад подпирал стенку напротив и, кажется, играл во что-то на мобильном. Судя по довольной роже, небезуспешно.

\- Мюррей?

\- Привет, Дженсен. - Он улыбнулся, пряча мобильный в карман. - Пациент жив-здоров.

\- Слышал.

Я шагнул к нему в спальню без стука и прикрыл за собой дверь. Джаред - слава богу, одетый в потёртые джинсы и футболку - сидел за столом, над которым угрожающе нависли какие-то красноватые кожистые листья, и строчил что-то на ноутбуке. Покосившись на меня, недовольно выпятил нижнюю губу.

\- Ты всегда так врываешься, как чёртова группа захвата?

\- Чем занят? - я проигнорировал его подколку, но подходить ближе не стал.

\- На сайте знакомств сижу, - любезно сообщил он. - Веду жаркую переписку по поводу пристрастий в сексе.

Он хотел меня задеть, но я и ухом не повёл. Более того - я начал получать удовольствие от этой игры. Всего-то и нужно было - немного себя отпустить...

\- Если что, я - топ, - спокойно среагировал я. - Всегда. 

Его идеально очерченные брови приподнялись.

\- И только? Никаких особенных пожеланий? - он подчеркнул "особенных" так, словно был уверен в том, что они у меня есть. Я даже задумался на секунду... нет, секс у меня всегда был хороший, ничего сверхвыдающегося, никаких экспериментов. Я мог позволить себе быстрый перепих в клубе или долгую ночь с особенно приглянувшимся партнёром, но границы традиционного секса расширять не собирался. Мелькнула странная мысль, что даже в моей голове всё это звучит как-то... фальшиво, как будто я уже настроился на волну Джареда - на его обезоруживающую, животную сексуальность, - и теперь вру сам себе, цепляюсь за собственное реноме надёжного, спокойного, рассудительного и... скучного человека.

Да что за чёрт, в конце концов!

\- Не думаю, что тебе следует об этом знать.

Джаред засмеялся, откинув голову назад и открывая смуглое горло.

\- Я даже не сомневался... И не скучно тебе, Джен-сен?

\- Тебе какая разница.

Падалеки прищурился.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, чего лишаешься, - протянул он с явным намёком.

Я фыркнул.

\- А ты даже не представляешь, что меня всё устраивает. 

Он остро взглянул на меня, улыбка слегка померкла.

\- Не буду спорить, но, по-моему, ты заблуждаешься.

\- Какое самомнение. И какие же у тебя пристрастия в сексе?

\- На кой тебе это знать? - его глаза вновь заискрились смехом. - Ты же бегаешь от меня, как от огня.

\- Я должен знать о своём клиенте всё.

\- Ах да, прости. Забыл. Но если учесть, что я тебя нанял, то мне кажется, что я тоже имею право знать о своём... сыщике всё.

Несколько секунд мы мерялись взглядами. потом он встал и потянулся, являя моему взору безупречный живот из-под задравшейся футболки. Захлопнул крышку ноутбука и кивнул.

\- Пошли.

\- Куда?

\- Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты целый день ошивался у пастбища? В конюшни, конечно. Покатаемся, пока солнце не село.

Он шагнул мимо меня к шкафу и распахнул тяжёлые створки.

\- Жилета твоего размера у меня нет, но бриджи найду. А у Марка надо спросить про сапоги...

\- Благодарю, но я как-нибудь обойдусь.

Я поймал его насмешливый взгляд в зеркале.

\- Собираешься кататься в этом прикиде? - он кивнул на мой костюм. - Брось, Дженсен, это же не официальный приём. Тебе ли не знать, техасец?

\- Переоденусь в джинсы.

\- О господи, - Джаред мечтательно закатил глаза. - Хотел бы я на это посмотреть.

Я до сих пор не могу понять, почему тогда так легко согласился. Можно сказать, сдался без сопротивления. И только когда мы с Джаредом оказались на конюшне, где нас ощупали несколько пар любопытных тёмных глаз, я слегка очканул. Да, я из Техаса и имею представление, как ездить верхом, но, фактически, чисто теоретическое. К крутому ковбою должны обязательно прилагаться кривоватые ноги, джинсы, лассо и огромный стетсон, а из этого списка я мог похвастаться разве что первыми двумя пунктами. 

\- Эй! - Джаред пихнул меня в плечо. - Над чем задумался, ковбой?

Просто удивительно, как он почти дословно считал мои мысли... Я криво улыбнулся и пожал плечами, понимая, что сейчас наступит момент моего позора, на который я сам же и подписался. Джаред, наоборот, на моём фоне выглядел просто великолепно - высокий, статный, в... как это называется... амазонке? Нет, амазонка - это для женщин. На Падалеки была белая рубашка, тёмно-синий жилет, супер-облегающие штаны, не оставляющие простора воображению, и блестящие сапоги. Руки затянуты в тонкие кожаные перчатки, на запястье болтается тонкий хлыст. Этот мальчишка реально вырядился как на парад, чтобы меня позлить. Я на его фоне смотрелся бледно: в рубашке-поло и джинсах, которые откопал сради своих бесчисленных костюмов. Ну что ж, Дженсен, поздняк метаться, сам согласился - сам и расхлёбывай...

Мне подвели рослую рыжую кобылу с длинной красивой гривой, и я погладил её по носу.

\- Привет, детка, - сказал я. - Прошвырнёмся?

Оказавшись в седле, я даже не ожидал, что не рухну сразу - сказалась хорошая координация движений. Джаред тоже сел верхом - на серого жеребца с пегой гривой - подцепил мою рыжую под уздцы и повёл к выходу из конюшни.

\- Страшно? - насмешливо поинтересовался он, не поворачивая головы.

\- Терпимо, - сказал я, пытаясь привыкнуть к ровной качке. Джаред слегка приподнимал бёдра в равномерном ритме, и я... чёрт, да, я засмотрелся. И волей-неволей начал зеркалить его движения. Стало легче.

Мы выехали на пастбище и медленно двинулись к лесу. Я чувствовал коленями тёплые упругие бока животного, слышал его дыхание, чувствовал его запах и пытался слиться с ним. Стать одним целым, двигаться в ритме мерного хода. Джаред одобрительно прищёлкнул языком, подъехав чуть ближе, - этот засранец в седле держался так, словно в нём родился. 

\- Делаешь успехи, Дженсен. Рысью?

Я стиснул зубы. Он счёл моё молчание за знак согласия, слегка наподдал пятками своему жеребцу и попутно легонько стегнул мою кобылу по крупу. Тряска усилилась, пейзаж по сторонам замелькал быстрее. Я следил за задницей Джареда - вверх-вниз, в непристойной пародии на секс, и приноровился к этому ритму, понимая, что если отпущу взгляд, намертво прикованный к его фигуре, то слечу с этой чёртовой лошади в мгновение ока.

Но, как ни странно, я постепенно привык и к рыси. Очевидно, у настоящего техасца это в крови.

\- Как самочувствие? - глаза Джаред смеялись, когда мы вновь перешли на шаг.

\- Нормально, - ответил я. - До свадьбы заживёт.

\- Блюдёшь себя до свадьбы? - Джаред прищурился, нарочито растягивая гласные на южный манер.

\- Никогда не знаешь, вдруг твой избранник предпочитает целочек, - в тон ему отозвался я.

И мы рассмеялись. Клянусь - не сговариваясь. Просто захохотали оба, а лошади тревожно вели ушами, прислушиваясь к нашему смеху. Джаред слегка подстегнул своего коня, приблизился ко мне, едва ли не касаясь коленом. Золотистая смешинка в его чуть раскосых глазах... с ума сойти, сколько в нём этой странной... я не мог подобрать определения, но, пожалуй, скажу банальность - золотой, полной жизни силы. Он весь лучился. И пусть через секунду мог наступить кромешный мрак - сейчас Джаред сиял всем телом, не только улыбкой и глазами. Вот это я называю - человек крайностей.

\- Я проверил записи с камер сегодня утром, - сказал я, отсмеявшись. Словно так и нужно было - спустить его с небес на землю и заодно сойти самому, чтобы не тронуться окончательно. Падалеки перестал улыбаться, куснул губу, поглядел на меня из-под спутанной ветром чёлки.

\- Кто твой сообщник, Джаред?

\- Это так важно?

\- Ты обещал мне полную честность.

\- Только в том, что касается нашего дела, - он сделал упор на слово “дело”, внезапно посерьёзнев.

Я взглянул на него. Он кусал губы. Мне захотелось немедленно впиться в них поцелуем, чтобы ощутить лёгкий привкус крови.

\- Что? Дженсен, я не могу. Это моё... это личное. 

\- В таком случае, ты промазал, детка.

\- Знаю, - он тряхнул волосами. - Но ещё не вечер.

\- Массачусетс - это тоже личное? - я прищурился, глядя на него искоса - лучи вечернего солнца, пробивающиеся сквозь листву, осыпали Джареда золотом. Он поджал губы, забавно дёрнул носом - подвижное лицо, хамелеон, как он есть...

\- Боюсь, что так.

\- Доверие, Джаред.

\- Это не касается отца.

\- А мне кажется, касается. Ты загремел в психушку после его смерти, верно?

Падалеки вздрогнул.

\- Тебе мать рассказала? Сука...

Грубое слово неприятно хлестнуло слух, но я не стал комментировать.

\- В общем, я знаю кое-что. Просвети меня, Джаред. Почему вы уехали из Массачусетса? Что произошло в больнице?

Не то, чтобы мне было очень важно знать об этом... Я просто хотел знать. 

Джаред криво усмехнулся.

\- У меня был, мать его, стресс. Несколько попыток самоубийства. Мать решила, что будет проще меня закрыть на пару месяцев...

\- Эти твои попытки... Играл?

\- Не знаю. - Джаред отвернулся. - Не помню.

\- И что дальше?

\- А дальше... Дженсен, слушай, может, ну его, а? Это правда неважно. Честно.

\- Рассказывай.

Он набрал в грудь воздуха и выпалил:

\- Меня трахнул мой лечащий врач. 

\- Ого.

\- Дженсен, ну... Блин, давай не будем.

\- Сказал “а” - говори “б”.

Он взглянул на меня с выражением “сам напросился” и внезапно усмехнулся.

\- В общем, у нас... у нас был роман. Ему было сорок лет. Красивый. Богатый. Влюбился в меня... Мы трахались... достаточно часто, чтобы можно было говорить об отношениях. Он правда любил меня... Хотел, чтобы после выписки мы жили вместе, хоть это и... - он запнулся на секунду и закончил с кривой усмешкой: - Неэтично. 

\- Надо думать...

\- Нас раскрыли. Можно сказать, застукали на месте преступления. Его уволили по статье. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

\- Разумеется. Парень потерял уважение, работу и возможность устроиться в приличное место на ту же должность. Разве что санитаром в глуши... и то маловероятно.

\- Ага, - Джаред облизнул губы. - Я... В общем, это была моя вина. Я его подставил. Я хотел, чтобы нас рассекретили. Я ненавидел его. Его любовь казалась мне... отвратительной. Навязчивой. Липкой. Я хотел наказать его за то, что он делал со мной... но одновременно я находил в наших отношениях какое-то... удовольствие, что ли. Мне нравилось трахаться с ним, но я готов был убить его, когда он заводил свою волынку про любовь и верность до гроба.

Я не слышал в его голосе ни единой нотки раскаяния. Просто сухая констатация фактов и, может быть, лёгкая неловкость - как-никак, не каждый день исповедуешься своему телохранителю...

\- Ну и выгнали его. А меня - выписали сразу же, от греха подальше, и мы уехали. Потом я узнал, что он покончил с собой.

А вот это уже серьёзно...

Джаред взглянул на меня. Свет и тень пятнали его лицо, превращая его в застывшую маску.

\- Покончил с собой, - повторил он. - Одним из тех способов, о которых я рассказывал ему на сеансах терапии. Не слишком приятная смерть, но всё же... 

\- То есть фактически ты... - Я остановил лошадь, натянув поводья, и она нетерпеливо заплясала на месте, - Ты вынудил его убить себя, верно?

\- Когда я узнал, мне было всё равно, - ответил Джаред.

У меня мурашки по загривку побежали, когда я услышал, каким спокойным голосом он об этом говорит. В животе обосновался неприятный холодок; я представил себе, как безымянный психотерапевт входит в палату, чтобы познакомиться с новым пациентом, и моментально теряет голову от лучистого взгляда, нежной собственнической улыбки, желания, которое невольно пронизывало всё тело Джареда, хотел он этого или нет... Как влюблённость перерастает в любовь, а любовь - в одержимость... Как лениво и грязно подставляется Джаред, морщась при каждом нежном слове, произнесённом беднягой. Как игра Джареда переходит в раздражение и заканчивается вполне предсказуемо. 

Это было... отвратительно. И это... чёрт меня побери, это возбуждало. Я видел Джареда глазами того несчастного - и понимал, что обречён. 

История повторялась.

Интересно, насколько искренен Джаред сейчас, со мной? Или умело играет, притворяясь влюблённым?

Чёрт бы его побрал.

Не дождётся...

Я развернулся в седле и дёрнул Падалеки к себе - он не ожидал такого напора и качнулся вперёд, вжимаясь мне в грудь. Я до боли сжал его плечи, чувствуя, как упруго подаются под моими пальцами его мускулы, как дрожит его тело, я видел, как раздуваются его ноздри, как приоткрываются губы и начинают блестеть глаза... Он словно ждал, что я слечу с катушек - и первое моё прикосновение развеяло любые сомнения. Податливый изгиб шеи, лёгкий наклон головы, губы находят друг друга, как два кусочка головоломки, совпадают идеально, его язык тёплый, зубы ровные, дыхание отдаёт мятой и сигаретным дымком... Я пытался бесстрастно анализировать свои ощущения, но всё полетело к чертям, когда он обвил мою талию, балансируя в седле, и углубил поцелуй - жадно, требовательно вторгаясь в мой рот и заполняя его своим вкусом, запахом, светом... Я прикусил его нижнюю губу - он откинул голову, подставляясь, и прикрыл глаза.

\- Да... да-да-да, Джен-сен... - шептал он мне в рот, обдавая влажным теплом. Я обхватил его затылок, вплёл пальцы в волосы, дёрнул, открывая шею, и проследил губами пульсирующую вену, исчезающую за воротником щегольской рубашки. Мне хотелось впиться в неё зубами, почувствовать вкус его крови... Пометить его. Сделать своим. В этом было столько неконтролируемого, животного, бесстыдного... что я едва держался. В голове билось: стащи его, поставь на колени, заставь взять у тебя в рот, трахни, дай себе волю, Дженсен, дай себе волю... Джаред словно слышал мои мысли - коротко постанывал, тянул к себе, вцепившись в мою рубашку, быстрыми движениями вылизывал мой рот, скулы, мочку уха, покусывал шею... Всё в нём орало: дай мне, воплоти со мной все свои фантазии, трахни меня и позволь мне стать твоим... врасти в твою плоть, влиться в твою кровь, отравить тебя до смерти...

Я разорвал поцелуй и, задыхаясь, отстранил его от себя, удерживая за плечи. Лошади смирно стояли бок о бок, опустив головы в придорожную траву. Джаред смотрел на меня яркими глазами, пятна румянца на скулах полыхали, как нагретые монеты, губы покраснели, влажные от моей слюны... Демон. Чёртов подменыш... 

Моим стояком можно было убить. Джаред тоже был возбуждён - аж звенел, дрожал, тянулся ко мне, переводя дух...

\- Джен-сен, что?... что?...

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я закончил так же... как тот, другой? - прошипел я в его блядский мокрый рот.

Он замотал головой.

\- Нет... нет, Дженсен, тут другое... я....

\- Заткнись. Небольшая смена ролей тебе не повредит.

\- Что ты...

\- Ты будешь давать мне, когда я этого захочу, - медленно произнёс я, наслаждаясь выражением его лихорадочно блестящих глаз. - Ты будешь делать то, что захочу я. И я больше не куплюсь на твои чёртовы страдания и твою роль скучающей жертвы, детка. Ты сам рассказал мне, кто ты такой, и, пожалуй, это наиболее близко к истине. Верно?

Он молчал. Смотрел на меня, приоткрыв губы, - холёный, красивый, полный тьмы и света.

\- Верно? - я повысил голос и слегка тряхнул его за плечи.

Медленная улыбка коснулась его губ, ямочками отпечаталась на щеках.

\- Хочешь порулить, да, Джен-сен? Не возражаю.

Ещё бы он возражал...

Я сбил с него этот сволочной сладкий тон лёгким ударом по щеке. Его голова мотнулась вбок, в глазах моментально вспыхнуло странное выражение - словно он с удовлетворением отметил для себя что-то важное. 

\- У меня ангельское терпение, детка. Но даже оно рано или поздно кончается.

Джаред облизнул губы неосознанно, и меня словно током дёрнуло.

\- Встречный вопрос: наше дело - в силе?

\- Оно не имеет отношения к тому, что сейчас происходит.

\- Ну отчего же... - Он улыбнулся. - Всё началось с Массачусетса...

\- Мне не нужны твои сто штук, Джаред, - сказал я, внимательно разглядывая его лицо. - Я передумал. Я продаюсь тебе за другое. С меня - имя убийцы, с тебя - ты сам. Весь. Целиком. С потрохами, детка, с твоей чёртовой улыбкой, телом, задницей и шизофреническим поведением. Я тоже хочу поиграть, Джаред. И на сей раз - я веду.

\- Всегда, - выдохнул он, опустив взгляд на мои губы. - Ты сказал... всегда.

\- Это можно считать согласием? - я склонился к нему, почувствовал его прерывистое дыхание на своих губах.

\- Это чертовски цинично, Джен-сен. Но у меня, похоже, нет выбора.

Он просто не мог меня отпустить. Он стал бы моим и так, без всяких условий. Это я понимал, но горький комок отвращения и какая-то обида из солидарности к тому несчастному врачу не позволяли мне решить дело миром. Пелена соскользнула с глаз - передо мной был всё тот же золотой мальчик, до охуения прекрасный, жаждущий, готовый на всё, но уже без примеси фальшивой влюблённости. Идеальные отношения. 

\- Если ты сделаешь так, чтобы меня взяли за задницу, я в долгу не останусь, детка, - предупредил я. - И имей в виду, в итоге я не собираюсь накладывать на себя руки. 

Он пожал плечами, и в глубине его глаз что-то мелькнуло. Я не смог понять, что это - слишком быстро его взгляд обрёл прежнее выражение.

\- Как скажешь, Дженсен. 

\- Вот и славно, - я потрепал его по щеке, ухватил лошадь за поводья и легко стукнул её по бокам, отъезжая от Падалеки. Он тронул коня и последовал за мной - не сразу, чтобы показать зубки напоследок, но и не медля особенно... понимал, что я сейчас способен на всё.

Вот и вся любовь, Дженсен Эклз.

Вот и вся любовь, мать её.

## ***

  
На то, чтобы подтвердить мои догадки, ушла какая-то пара часов, включая время на несколько телефонных звонков, в том числе заокеанских, и переписку по электронной почте. Закончив, я удовлетворённо выдохнул, глядя на скан посадочного талона Swiss Airlines, датированный 13 декабря 2006 года с поразительно знакомым именем пассажира. Собственно говоря, я был прав изначально - от и до. Непонятно, правда, своими ли руками добродушный отец семейства Мартин Коэн прикончил Джеральда Падалеки или нанял киллера, который грамотно обставил смерть миллиардера как несчастный случай - это было неважно. Это не могло быть простым совпадением - чтобы в одно время в Давосе очутились семья Падалеки в полном составе и так называемый “друг” Коэн, если учесть, что Шэрон ни единым словом не обмолвилась о своём нынешнем муженьке и его присутствии на курорте. Имел место явный сговор. Чёртова семейка... Это были лишь догадки, ещё немного - и я у цели. 

Мальчишка явно прогадал, слепо согласившись на мои условия. Работа заняла у меня два часа, а Джаред поступил в моё распоряжение на неограниченное количество времени. Я довольно ухмыльнулся, подтянул галстук и встал из-за стола. Скоро должны были вернуться Стив с Падалеки, я хотел встретить их как триумфатор.

Возле гаража околачивался тот странный мужик, Пеллегрино. Я машинально прикинул, что по росту он вполне тянет на сообщника Джареда, но потом решил, что этому снобу нахрен не нужно ни за кого вписываться, даже если Падалеки посулил ему мифические гонорары. Слишком уж независимо и презрительно он держался, а водянисто-голубые глаза вызывали во мне неконтролируемое желание в них плюнуть. 

Увидев меня, Пеллегрино скривился в пародии на улыбку. Я ответил ему тем же.

\- Как ваши дела, мистер Эклз? - вежливо спросил он, но по тону чувствовалось, что ему, в принципе, плевать на то, как у меня дела.

\- Неплохо, - отозвался я. - Благодарю за беспокойство.

Он театрально вздохнул и удалился, заложив руки за спину. Я глянул ему вслед и неожиданно понял, что его походка - один в один как у типа с плёнки. Чуйка снова меня не подвела - как бы снобски ни выглядел Пеллегрино, держу пари, что в гараже ночью шуровал именно он. Рост, походка, манера держать спину... всё его выдавало, несмотря на маскировку.

Кажется, сегодня я Шерлок Холмс, поздравьте меня.

Насвистывая, я наблюдал, как починенный бентли чинно выезжает из-за поворота, мягко шурша шинами по гравию, и останавливается напротив меня. Стив вышел первым, козырнул мне и, гадко ухмыляясь, отворил пассажирскую дверь.

Джаред вылез из машины в два приёма - сначала длинные ноги, потом всё остальное, включая... блядь, рассечённую бровь и припухшую губу. Я, мягко говоря, охренел, а он смотрел на меня с вызовом в глазах - мол, любуйся, съел? Съел?

\- Стив?! - я повернулся к Чероки, с трудом отведя взгляд от бледного лица, на котором кровоподтёк смотрелся будто нарисованный.

Чероки развёл руками.

\- Мальчики в школе конфетку не поделили.

\- Джаред? - я снова повернулся к нему. Падалеки стоял, облокотившись на распахнутую дверь машины, и рассматривал свои руки.

\- Чего? - хмуро отозвался он.

\- Выкладывай.

\- Это личное.

Блядь, как он заебал меня с этим “личным”!

Я быстро подошёл к нему и цепко ухватил повыше локтя.

\- Прогуляемся, - тоном, не терпящим возражений.

Он пожал плечами и, нарочито шаркая, поплёлся за мной по подъездной дорожке. От него остро пахло одеколоном, кровью, возбуждением, идиотскими тайнами... Мягкость джемпера резко контрастировала с упругостью его железных мускулов - я наслаждался, ведя его за собой, как на поводке: послушного, но злющего как чёрт... Едва мы завернули за угол и очутились на входе в парк, Джаред дёрнул рукой, но я не отпустил. Держал, смотрел, дышал и получал колоссальное удовольствие.

\- Ну?

\- Чего - ну? Цапнулся с одним... Придурок грёбаный. Можешь поверить, ему досталось больше, чем мне.

\- Надеюсь, - хмыкнул я. - Чего не поделили?

Он снова потянул руку.

\- Да пусти ты... Не делили мы ничего, ясно? Просто... ну... я его терпеть не могу. Стукач и жополиз, каждый день к директору бегает, доносит, кто и чего... 

\- А кто и чего?

Джаред усмехнулся.

\- Поверь мне - многие. Ты думаешь, элитный колледж автоматически означает “одарённые студенты, пай-мальчики и пай-девочки”? Хрена лысого. Нравы - похлеще, чем в зоне. Ненавижу это место.

Он смотрел мне в глаза, и я не различал в его взгляде лжи. Только усталость, раздражение и... какое-то смутное желание, чтобы я среагировал верно.

Я постарался. Притянул его к себе за плечо и лизнул разбитую губу, ощутив на языке слабый солоноватый привкус.

\- А ты - пай-мальчик, Джаред? - прошептал я, поглаживая его шею. - Ты хорошо себя ведёшь? Не стучишь, не подбиваешь однокурсников на всякое дерьмо, не куришь тайком в сортире?

Он, слегка задохнувшись, откинул голову назад, подставляясь под ласку, и смотрел на меня поплывшим, зеленоватым с золотинкой взглядом.

\- А ты как думаешь?

\- Думаю, тебе скучно, детка, - я притянул его ближе, горячего, твёрдого и одновременно податливого. - Поэтому ты развлекаешься, как умеешь.

\- Не стану развеивать твои иллюзии... - Джаред прикрыл глаза и шумно вдохнул, когда я провёл губами по его щеке, вниз, сползая на шею. - Джен-сен, за тобой должок.

\- А как насчёт небольшого аванса, детка? - его кожа пахла одуряюще вкусно, под моим языком билась жилка, стекая в воротник, и меня вело от этой ритмичной пульсации, от тепла его тела, от тех обещаний, которые оно таило в себе... 

\- Не называй меня деткой, - задыхаясь, попросил он.

\- А ты детка и есть, - промурлыкал я, впиваясь губами в кожу под ухом, как вампир. - Моя детка. Капризная, избалованная, любящая поиграть. - Меня несло - тормоза отказали, и я позволил себе сорваться в эту гибельную, сладкую, тёмную пропасть. - За всё надо платить, Джаред. 

Он забился в моих объятиях.

\- Дженсен, ну пусти... Ты же обещал!

\- Аванс, - напомнил я, нежно скользнув губами по его рту. - Я не работаю без предоплаты.

Джаред часто задышал, глядя на меня замутнёнными глазами и прекратив попытки сопротивления. Это было чертовски рискованно - лапать мальчишку среди бела дня на парковой дорожке, но удержаться я не мог. Когда у Дженсена Эклза начисто сносит тормоза, это, блин, нечто.

Я упивался ощущением его тела в своих руках. Его вызывающей покорностью, силой, запредельным чувством, что наша с ним игра круче любой глупой любви. Мне хотелось большего... хотелось ткнуть его лбом в дерево, трахнуть насухую, удерживая за бёдра и кусая длинную шею под разлохмаченными, влажными от пота волосами... Хотелось говорить ему блядские непристойности и называть “деткой”, пока его не затрясёт от ярости. 

Всё стало так просто, что я чувствовал себя почти счастливым. И старался не обращать внимания на смутное тянущее чувство пустоты, которое поселилось в самом дальнем уголке моего сердца - ощущение того, что я упустил что-то очень важное, сожаление, что иллюзии развеялись так быстро, что я не успел толком в них поверить... Если бы Джаред действительно любил меня, я рано или поздно смог бы вернуть ему это чувство. Но...

Конец моим сомнениям положил его жест - он перехватил моё запястье и прижал мою руку к своей ширинке, под которой подрагивало твёрдое, большое, налитое жаждой. Я зарычал, толкнул его в кусты, разворачивая к себе спиной, и шагнул следом, в зелёное укрытие переплетённых ветвей. Прижался сзади, перехватил за горло, заставил опустить затылок на моё плечо, втянул носом одуряюще пряный запах его желания. Нащупал молнию, дёрнул вниз, нырнул пальцами в прореху и сжал его член - без долгих прелюдий и нежных поглаживаний. Джаред ахнул, прогнулся в спине, но я плотнее вжал его в себя.

\- Тихо, детка, - прошептал я в пылающее розовым ухо под каштановыми завитками.

\- Дж...енс... так неч... нечестно.

Будь я проклят, если в его стоне не слышалось неприкрытое наслаждение. Я прикусил его шею, и Джаред шумно вдохнул, завёл руку за спину и уцепился за моё бедро. Я втёрся пахом в его задницу, скрытую от меня тонкой тканью элегантных брюк “пай-мальчика-из-престижного-колледжа” и почувствовал, как потяжелело в моей правой ладони - он был близок к финалу, а мы даже ещё не начали...

\- Кончишь сейчас - прибью, - пообещал я нежно.

Он застонал сквозь зубы.

\- Сволочь...

\- Прикуси язычок, детка, - я двинул ладонью по горячему стволу, по всей длине, погладил головку. Джаред зашипел, подаваясь назад, вжимаясь в меня всем телом. Его горло под моим локтем мелко подрагивало. Я понял, что перегнул палку и слегка ослабил хватку, но Джаред замотал растрёпанной головой, перекатываясь по моему плечу.

\- Нет... верни... как было...

Отлично. Лёгкая асфиксия только усиливает ощущения. Я напряг бицепс, и Джаред снова застонал. Теперь медленно, размеренно, дразняще, вверх-вниз, чтобы в яйцах зазвенело. Господи, он невероятный. Красивый до одури, жаждущий, дикий и покорный одновременно... У меня в глазах мутилось от переизбытка ощущений, от тяжести в собственном паху, от запаха Джареда, его твёрдости, жара кожи под пальцами... Я ускорил ритм, и Падалеки забился в моих объятиях.

\- Джен-сен... Я сейчас...

\- Даже не смей, детка. 

\- Дж... а-ах....

Он выгнулся до хруста в позвоночнике, и мне в ладонь ударила горячая вязкая струя. Джаред хрипел сквозь зубы, прильнув ко мне так плотно, что между нашими телами нельзя было просунуть лезвие ножа, и я отпустил его горло, прижал пальцы к мокрым раскрытым губам и заставил слизать всё. 

\- Джен-сен, пр... прости... - пробормотал он, усердно работая языком и всё ещё подрагивая от отголосков оргазма.

\- Последний раз, - предупредил я, разворачивая его к себе лицом. Глаза прикрыты, румянец, лёгкая испарина, волосы встрёпаны, вид абсолютно блядский. Я потянул носом, ловя терпкий запах, исходящий от его тела, его губ. 

Джаред медленно распахнул глаза и дразняще улыбнулся. Словно перехватывал власть, словно забыл, что ещё несколько секунд назад был полностью подчинён мне. 

А потом, не говоря ни слова, грациозно опустился на колени, скользнув руками по моим бёдрам.

Я закрыл глаза и полетел в пропасть.

***

Я ни черта ему тогда не сказал. Джаред просил, грозился, ластился, но я не мог выдать ему Мартина за неимением иных доказательств, кроме посадочного талона. Мне нужно было добраться до свидетельства о смерти Джеральда Падалеки, что было несколько проще, чем общаться с заокеанскими коллегами - коронер в Массачусетсе, куда доставили тело, имел копию заключения швейцарских экспертов. Всё, что мне было нужно, это совершить пару звонков - да, чем-чем, а связями я обзавёлся неплохими, что ни говори. Пожалуй, самый большой плюс моей службы в полиции.

Но всё это пришло мне в голову гораздо позже, когда Джаред ушёл к себе, а я вызвал Чада и поплёлся домой, всё ещё шальной от едва ли не самого убийственного оргазма в моей жизни. Падалеки попытался было меня задержать, но я брякнул что-то вроде “а теперь - учись, детка, скоро экзамены” и удалился на негнущихся ногах. Меня капитально потряхивало, и только остатки самообладания позволили мне не рухнуть окончательно перед лицом Чада, который если и заподозрил что-то, то виду не подал.

Запах Джареда ещё чувствовался на моём теле, а я уже хотел ещё. 

Чтобы отвлечься, я решил поискать что-нибудь о том враче из Массачусетса (отвлечься, ага...) - но преуспел только в том, что натолкнулся на новость полуторагодовалой давности: Кристофер Беркли, преуспевающий специалист из самой престижной психиатрической клиники штата, был уволен и спустя неделю покончил с собой. Причины увольнения и способ, которым Беркли свёл счёты с жизнью, не разглашаются. Мир его праху и всё такое...

С фотографии на меня смотрел приятный мужчина лет сорока - волнистые волосы чуть длиннее нормы, выразительные глаза, обаятельная улыбка, дорогой костюм. Я долго вглядывался в его черты, выискивая в них признаки безумия. Должно быть, приветливо улыбнувшись безымянному репортёру, Беркли на мгновение забыл про того мальчика, который ждал его в стенах клиники - забыл, чтобы через мгновение, отвернувшись от камеры, поднести к губам дрожащие пальцы, на которых ещё тлел его умопомрачительный запах... Я потянул носом, практически коснувшись собственной ладони. Чёрт, я становлюсь грёбаным провидцем-романтиком - додумываю за мертвецов и, блядь, проецирую на себя.

Кристофер Беркли... Любовь тебя сгубила к чертям собачьим. Надо быть проще и ограничиться желанием - острым и настойчивым, как зуд, от которого невозможно избавиться, не почесав больное место. Я мог бы копнуть глубже, разузнать, что именно произошло с Беркли, но у меня был вариант получше.

Последнее, что я видел, закрывая ноутбук, были тёмные глаза доктора Беркли - и в них не было никакой улыбки. Только предупреждение и предчувствие.

\- Нет, детка, я не так прост, как тебе кажется, - прошептал я.

Утром я не смог удержаться от искушения отвезти Джареда в колледж - попросил Стива остаться, а сам впихнул ошалевшего сонного Падалеки в импалу и завёл двигатель. В этот момент мимо проехала “бентли” Мартина Коэна - он приветственно махнул нам рукой, и я понял, что практически не видел отчима Джареда с тех пор, как мы мило пообщались в гостиной. Шэрон тоже меня избегала. Ко мне начали относиться единственно верно - как к бессловесной мебели. Что ж, оно и к лучшему.

Я проводил Коэна долгим взглядом, и Джаред, который возился, устраиваясь поудобнее, внезапно вскинул голову и проследил, куда я смотрю.

\- Что? - с подозрением спросил он.

\- Ничего, - я тронулся с места, выруливая на подъездную дорожку. - Когда у тебя экзамены?

\- Скоро... через пару недель, - он смотрел на меня с лёгким удивлением. - А почему тебя это вдруг так заинтересовало?

\- Потому что теперь меня интересует всё, что связано с тобой, - сказал я, глядя на дорогу.

\- О... ясно, - он откинулся на спинку сидения и скрестил руки на груди. - В таком случае, я тоже имею право знать кое-что. За тот аванс.

\- Рано, - проговорил я, бросив на него быстрый взгляд. - Пока у меня не будет достаточно доказательств, ты от меня ничего не узнаешь.

Джаред жадно повернулся ко мне всем телом, его глаза загорелись.

\- Эй... ты хочешь сказать, что уже выяснил что-то?

Оторвав одну руку от руля, я с наслаждением хлопнул его по встрёпанному затылку.

\- Много будешь знать - плохо будешь спать. Повторяй таблицу умножения, детка. Про себя.

\- Иди ты... - беззаботно отозвался Падалеки, и вот этого я уже стерпеть не смог. Оказалось достаточно одной небрежной фразы, чтобы сорвать к чертям все мои предохранители.

Дорога до колледжа пролегала через безлюдные живописные места, поэтому пара резких поворотов руля решили дело. Импала влетела под свод переплетённых ветвей, куда убегала практически незаметная с дороги колея, я заглушил двигатель и рванул обалдевшего Джареда за воротник его безупречно белой рубашки. Он невнятно охнул и зашипел от боли, когда я, не помня себя от накатившего желания, прикусил его губу - там, где вчера красовался кровоподтёк.

\- Как он умер? - прошептал я, слизнув каплю крови.

Он сразу понял - откинул голову назад, поставляя горло, блудливо прикрыл глаза, налитые темнотой.

\- Удушил себя пакетом из “Уоллмарта”.

Меня передёрнуло от отвращения, едва я представил себе, насколько страшной и мучительной может быть такая смерть, но одновременно я испытал мощный прилив желания - казалось, слова Джареда пробудили во мне спящего демона, о существовании которого я даже и не подозревал. Нет, блядь, я не извращенец, я нормальный, я абсолютно нормальный бисексуальный парень с простыми желаниями... одно из которых - немедленно трахнуть этого чистенького мальчика, когда перед глазами мелькает чёрное от удушья лицо с тёмными глазами, наполненными смертным страхом.

Я выволок его из машины и швырнул на капот, не заботясь о том, что нас могут увидеть с дороги. Кажется, он здорово приложился спиной, потому что обиженно зашипел и попытался ускользнуть.

\- Ну-ка, стоять. - Я ухватил его за шкирку и вздёрнул на ноги, прижимая к тёплому металлу. - Как долго вы трахались, детка? Как долго он тебя любил?

Джаред хватал ртом воздух.

\- Месяц... - простонал он. - Может, чуть больше... Дженсен, что...

Я сгрёб его волосы и оттянул назад, запрокидывая голову и вглядываясь в ореховый сумрак его странных, чуть раскосых глаз.

\- Что в тебе такого, Джаред Падалеки, - прошептал я, - что ты заставил взрослого мужика вести себя, как влюблённый до беспамятства школьник? Что он за месяц ухитрился настолько испоганить свою жизнь?

Джаред внезапно улыбнулся - как тогда, перед тем, как встать передо мной на колени.

\- Ты ещё спрашиваешь... - протянул он шёпотом, и меня переклинило.

Как может сдержанный и спокойный руководитель личной охраны, чья жизнь расписана в контракте на полгода вперёд, с такой голодной, жадной силой впиваться в эти доверчиво подставленные губы, раскрывая их языком, трахая и вылизывая этот чёртов рот... Как может тот, кого зовут Дженсен Эклз, известный всем, как мистер-сама-невозмутимость-и-хладнокровие, до боли прижимать к себе это обманчиво податливое тело, каждой клеточкой ощущая, как оно отзывается на его сумасшедшее желание... Как могу я, чёрт побери, вглядываться, перехватывая глотки воздуха между поцелуями, вглядываться в эти глаза, ища в них то, чего там не могло быть? Как могу я одновременно хотеть убить и...

\- Пожалуйста, Джен-сен... - прошептал Джаред, практически распластанный подо мной на капоте детки. - Ещё раз... как тогда...

Он ухватил меня за галстук. Я рванул узел и стащил его через голову. Джаред сам нырнул в подставленную петлю, повёл шеей вбок, и я затянул скользящий узел. В висках судорожно билась кровь, в глазах темнело - и я не понимал, кто кого здесь душит...

\- О, да-да-да... - выдохнул Джаред тягучим речитативом, закрывая глаза. - Держи меня, Джен-сен...

Он обвил ногами мои бёдра и качнул ступнёй, упираясь мне в ягодицы. Мы были одеты - даже ширинки не расстёгнуты, но я был уже на грани: готов спустить в штаны от одного вида распростёртого на чёрном металле Джареда, с захлёстнутым шёлковой петлей горлом.

\- Он... тоже... так.... любил? - прошептал я, наматывая на кулак свободный конец галстука.

\- Я.... - Джаред задыхался, извиваясь подо мной, цепляясь за мой пиджак. - Я его научил...

… Кажется, я порвал его брюки и лишил нескольких пуговиц на рубашке. Обхватил себя и его и в три рывка довёл до оргазма нас обоих - глаза застилало белым, яростным, палящим жаром. Джаред вжался лицом в мою грудь, часто дыша, перехватывая воздух короткими рваными вдохами. Я и не заметил, как затянул узел слишком сильно - намотав галстук на свободный кулак - но Падалеки не сделал ни малейшего движения, чтобы освободиться, не пытался ослабить петлю... Я кое-как трясущимися руками стащил с него импровизированную удавку, и он поморгал влажными от слёз глазами, улыбаясь так, словно только что словил лучший кайф в своей жизни.

\- О блядь... - выдохнул он хрипло. - Это было круто.

Я оттолкнулся от него, отвернулся, выдернул из кармана платок и вытер руки. Джаред завозился за моей спиной, приводя себя в порядок. Во всей этой ситуации я чувствовал что-то настолько болезненное, неправильное и отвратительное, что меня начало мутить. 

Я всегда знал, что безумие заразно.

\- Садись в машину.

Джаред послушно опустился на сидение, захлопнул дверь. Я ещё какое-то время постоял, вдыхая пряный аромат листвы, замешанный на запахе нашей отчаянной страсти, выбросил платок в траву и вернулся за руль.

Было чертовски тяжело не смотреть на него - разомлевшего, растрёпанного, пахнущего сексом. Не касаться - ещё тяжелее. Я вцепился в руль и медленно выехал на пустынное шоссе.

\- Держу пари, я знаю, о чём ты сейчас думаешь, - вдруг подал голос Джаред.

\- Ну надо же... - сказал я, не сводя взгляда с убегающей под колёса дороги.

\- Ага. Ты думаешь о том, что не знаешь, как тебе поступить: то ли явиться к моей дражайшей мамочке и положить на стол расторгнутый контракт, то ли забрать меня из колледжа пораньше и трахнуть в любом месте, куда тебя заведёт фантазия... - Он разглаживал несуществующие складки на брюках и говорил, засранец, потупив глаза. - Потому что всё это - не в счёт, да? Но ты боишься, Дженсен. Боишься, что потом обратной дороги не будет.

Я стиснул зубы.

\- Ты слишком самоуверен, детка.

\- Но я прав, - он поднял голову и искоса глянул на меня. - Ты сам втянул себя в эту игру, я правила не усложнял. Я вообще просто... - он запнулся, сжал кулак и отвернулся. - Ладно, пофиг.

\- Что ты вообще?

Джаред молчал достаточно долго, наверное, обдумывал ответ. Потом выдал:

\- Да толку тебе говорить, Дженсен. Ты всё равно не поверишь.

\- Это с чего такие выводы?

\- С того, что ты слишком доверяешь своим инстинктам. И никогда - ничему другому.

Отлично, пошла романтика... Только я открыл рот, чтобы откомментировать его пафосное высказывание, как Джаред сам перебил меня.

\- Давай к делу. Когда мне ждать хоть каких-то результатов? Или ты так и будешь... - он усмехнулся, - трахать меня в качестве предоплаты?

Это прозвучало настолько жёстко, что я слегка опешил. Меня словно шеф отчитывал, ей-богу...

\- Извини, детка, не могу пока сказать.

\- Не называй меня “деткой”!!! - внезапно заорал Джаред - так, что я чуть не оглох, а моя бедная импала едва не взорвалась изнутри. От неожиданности я ударил по тормозам, и машина съехала на обочину, оставляя за собой чёрный дымящийся след. Проклятье!

\- Падалеки, ты охуел?!

Он закусил костяшки, отвернулся к окну.

\- Боже, Дженсен, какой ты нервный, - сдержанным тоном пробормотал он. - Поехали, я опаздываю.

Я несколько мгновений ошарашено разглядывал его занавешенный волосами профиль, потом плюнул и тронулся с места. Остаток пути мы провели в молчании. Неправильном, мерзком и совершенно из пальца высосанном молчании, но ни я, ни он не сделали никакой попытки заговорить. 

Выходя из машины, Джаред от души хлопнул дверью, за что заработал ещё один крест в свою чёртову карму.

Я проводил его взглядом, пока длинная лохматая фигура не скрылась за дверьми колледжа, потом припарковался, вышел и отправился в ближайшее кафе. Когда мне принесли кофе, раздался звонок.

\- Мистер Эклз?

Голос знакомый, но номер засекречен.

\- Да. Кто это?

\- Марк Пеллегрино. Мистер Коэн просил передать, что хотел бы побеседовать с вами сегодня, когда вы с мистером Падалеки вернётесь из колледжа.

Я живо представил себе скучающую лощёную физиономию управляющего и почему-то повеселел.

\- Конечно, мистер Пеллегрино. Спасибо за информацию. Кстати, хочу похвалить ваши феноменальные способности автомеханика... у меня в импале барахлит коробка, может быть, глянете на досуге?

Пауза, потом холодное:

\- Вы меня с кем-то спутали, мистер Эклз. До скорого.

\- И вам не скучать, - отозвался я, нажал отбой и с наслаждением принялся за сэндвич с индейкой.

Джареда я забрал в условленное время - он молча сел в машину и уткнулся в телефон. Чёрт, когда он так сучится, мне хочется растормошить его, разозлить, вытащить из этого кокона... Хотя когда на него находит бешенство, то я моментально подхватываю его волну и начинаю злиться. Не мальчишка, а оборотень о множестве лиц, не успеваешь привыкнуть к одному, как оно меняется.

\- Ну как успехи в школе, де... - я прикусил язык, - Джаред?

\- Нормально, - коротко отозвался он.

\- Никаких несанкционированных драк со стукачами?

\- Как видишь.

Падалеки отвечал односложно, мрачно глядя в сторону. 

\- Если хочешь знать, я обдумал твою гипотезу, - сказал я несколько минут спустя.

Он чуть повернул ко мне голову.

\- Какую?

\- Насчёт расторжения контракта и его альтернативы.

Он снова отвернулся, крутя в пальцах наушники.

\- Да мне плевать.

\- Не-е-ет, Джаред, тебе не плевать, - я улыбнулся мрачному профилю так сладко, как только мог. - Ты боишься - вне зависимости от того, что я выберу. Потому что мы с тобой повязаны... пусть и не так, как в истории с твоим массачусетским ухажёром, но всё же. 

\- Да иди ты, - бросил он.

\- Я сделал выбор, Джаред. Давно.

\- И что же ты выбрал?

\- Тебя. 

Он повернулся ко мне, ожёг взглядом прищуренных тёмных глаз.

\- Вот как.

\- И даже если я разорву этот грёбаный контракт, это ничего не изменит, Джей. 

Он пожал плечами.

\- Даже не знаю, прыгать ли от счастья или подождать?

На его лице с трудом держалась маска безразличия - я видел, как подрагивают его губы, как на скулы наползает лёгкий румянец, как ходит кадык на его длинной шее, стянутой чопорным воротничком рубашки. Я усмехнулся и отвёл глаза. Он - нет.

\- Как сочтёшь нужным. 

\- И почему? - поинтересовался он подчёркнуто равнодушным тоном.

\- Потому что я тоже люблю поиграть, - сказал я. - И мне тоже, представь себе, бывает скучно. Ты прекрасный образчик лицемерия, Джаред, и мне доставляет удовольствие снимать с тебя всю эту шелуху, чтобы в итоге добраться до тебя - такого, какой ты есть. Золотой мальчик, страдающий после гибели отца? Увольте. Изощрённый любитель опасного секса и мастак доводить людей до края? Вряд ли всё так просто. Скучающий в золотой клетке, циничный и чуточку чокнутый сноб? Расскажите это кому-нибудь ещё. “Плевать мне на миллиарды?” Ври другим, солнышко моё, - я лихо вписался в поворот, ведущий к вилле, и Джаред чуть не упал на меня. - Сколько у тебя масок, а, Джаред? И какая из них ближе всего к тебе настоящему?

Он странно взглянул на меня.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я облегчил тебе задачу, Дженсен?

\- Это был риторический вопрос, можешь не отвечать. 

\- А если я скажу правду? - он покусал губы. - Ты всё равно же не поверишь, да?

Я чуть сбавил скорость - ворота виллы показались впереди.

\- Попробуй. Риск - дело благородное.

\- Останови машину, - попросил Джаред, положив мне на руку свою горячую ладонь.

Я притормозил, рассеянно подумав о том, что охрана, скорее всего, успевшая увидеть нас, явно напряглась. Интересно, как скоро они потащатся в нашем направлении?

Джаред всем телом повернулся ко мне. На его губе темнела ссадина, нос заострился, глаза казались глубокими и полными какого-то тёмного мерцающего света. У меня слегка сбилось дыхание - как обычно, когда я видел его так близко, - и меня охватило странное чувство вины. Словно я заигрался, перегнул палку, усложнил всё, запутавшись в смертельных ласковых объятиях этого мальчика, в обволакивающей, нежной, тёмной паутине его безупречного тела и разума. Словно, когда мы встретились впервые... в те минуты близости, которые были между нами до его откровения... всё было так, как нужно. Как должно было быть. А дальше у меня просто поехала крыша... но в этом признаться самому себе было так же тяжело, как, ну я не знаю, бросить курить.

А Джаред сказал:

\- Я люблю тебя.

Вот так просто. Легко. Без кокетливых обиняков и завуалированных признаний. То, что я видел тогда в его глазах, то, о чём он пытался мне намекнуть, то, во что я почти поверил... 

Дженсен, возьми себя в руки. Он играет - талантливо, цинично, подмахивает моим тайным фантазиям как последняя шлюшка. Не ведись на этот щенячий взгляд, на этот излом бровей, на искусанные костяшки рук и трогательные родинки на лице... Не ведись на эти глаза и губы, которые прямо-таки излучают искренность. Он просто хочет заполучить тебя с потрохами, Дженсен Эклз, и, возможно, довести игру до конца.

\- Джаред, - проговорил я спокойно. - Прости, но я тебе не верю.

Он несколько мгновений испытующе вглядывался в моё лицо, потом пожал плечами и отвернулся.

\- Вот видишь, - сказал он. - Всё нормально. Поехали.

Я молчал и не двигался.

\- Поехали, - раздражённо повысил голос Джаред, и я с трудом нашёл в себе силы подчиниться.

## ***

  
Есть люди, которых любить легко и просто. Они не доставляют хлопот, они искренни в своём желании ответной любви, они ведут себя так, как того требует ситуация, и дарят тому, кто их любит, ощущение защищённости, тепла, спокойствия и полной ясности отношений.

Они всегда на одной волне с тем, кого любят. Они не желают причинить ему боль - разве что в рамках допустимых между ними сексуальных игр. Они живут и дышат в унисон с любящим. Их легко любить, потому что они позволяют это делать. Позволяют тебе чувствовать себя сильным, нежным, готовым защитить это прекрасное, блядь, чувство.

Есть такие люди. Есть.

А есть - Джаред.

***

Может быть, правда в том, что я действительно никого не любил раньше. И все мои познания в любви заканчивались книгами, где это чувство описано со всех ракурсов, но, чёрт побери, ни один из них мне не подходил.

То, что я испытывал к Джареду Падалеки, было больше похоже на одержимость. Но желание осознанно причинить боль, словно я вымещал на нём злость... непонятно на кого или на что. Он - провоцировал, играл, поддавался и уходил так ловко, словно всю свою жизнь занимался только этим, и не было никогда этого солнечного мальчика в смешной шапке, который, улыбаясь, смотрел на меня с той фотографии.

Он говорит, что влюбился в меня...но разве умеют любить такие, как он?

Разве он может разобраться в своих бесчисленных масках, чтобы понять, где правда, а где нагромождение лжи?

“Мне было плевать, когда я об этом узнал”.

Любовь... блядь, любовь - это какая-то запредельно чистая штука, верно? Может быть, её вообще не существует, а есть только показуха ради собственной выгоды? 

Дженсен Эклз, ты чертовски заморочился. Ты забыл о том, что в первую очередь Джаред Падалеки - это твоя работа. Ты слишком увлёкся загадками, которые, в общем-то, не несут в себе никакого смысла. Ты просто стал таким же, как он. Это заразно.

Ты просто его хочешь, Дженсен Эклз. 

Хочешь поломать, вскрыть, вывернуть наизнанку, чтобы посмотреть, что там внутри.

И ничего больше. Верно?

Верно ведь?

***

Мартин Коэн ждал меня в гостиной, покуривая на редкость вонючую сигару. Увидев меня, скупо улыбнулся и указал на кресло.

\- Садитесь, мистер Эклз.

Надо же, выучил. Я сел и выжидательно глянул на него. На человека, о котором я знал чуть больше, чем следовало, и эта мысль моментально ввинтилась в моё сознание и засела там отравленным крючком. Я отметил, что Коэн выглядит усталым - глаза покраснели, нос заострился, а сигара подрагивала в жёлтых от никотина пальцах.

\- Что вы скажете о Джареде, мистер Эклз? - без обиняков спросил он, подходя ко мне.

\- Если рассуждать с точки зрения телохранителя, то проблем нет, мистер Коэн. 

\- Вы с ним сблизились, - невпопад то ли спросил, то ли уточнил он и нарисовал в воздухе дымное кольцо.

У меня засосало под ложечкой. Заметил? Кто-то стукнул? Блядь, неужели я настолько утратил самообладание, что каким-то образом сам выдал себя - и его?

\- Джареду нелегко, - осторожно сказал я, чувствуя себя так, будто иду по минному полю. - Он до сих пор переживает смерть отца и, как мне кажется, самостоятельно оправиться от этой травмы ему сложно. 

Мартин коротко глянул на меня.

\- Последнее время я практически не вижу Джареда. Работа, сами понимаете... Что вы скажете о его поведении? Были ли какие-то эксцессы, о которых нам с Шэрон следует знать?

Были. Но разве о них расскажешь, чёрт побери?

\- Нет, - сказал я твёрдо. - Джаред ведёт себя вполне адекватно, но ваше волнение я понимаю. Я и мои ребята не спускаем с него глаз. 

\- Вы считаете, что все его эти... - Мартин рассеянно махнул сигарой в воздухе, - закидоны - следствие стресса? До сих пор?

\- Я не врач, мистер Коэн, - сказал я.

\- Да-да, конечно, - спохватился он. - Просто я хотел сказать, мистер Эклз, что вы вправе отказаться от работы с нами, если психическое состояние Джареда вас беспокоит. По правде говоря, я хотел бы определить его в специализированную клинику - лучшую во Флориде, настоящий рай для тех, кому действительно нужна помощь.

Последняя фраза смахивала на слоган из рекламной брошюры. Мартин говорил с напыщенным видом, но взгляд цепких глаз не отпускал меня ни на секунду. Я пошёл ва-банк.

\- Насколько я знаю, Джаред лежал в клинике после смерти отца и был выписан с диагнозом “здоров”. 

Коэн слегка вздрогнул, и от меня это не укрылось.

\- Я не думаю, что там были достаточно компетентные специалисты.

\- Вы не доверяли доктору Беркли? - Я внимательно следил за его лицом. - Говорят, это был психотерапевт от бога... Такая утрата.

Коэн очень медленно затушил сигару в хрустальной пепельнице. Грузно опустился в кресло напротив меня.

\- Вы и об этом знаете? - подавленно спросил он.

\- Джаред сам рассказал мне.

\- Боже... что? Что именно? - Коэн подался ко мне, вцепившись в подлокотники кресла. Его одутловатое лицо нервно подёргивалось.

\- Всё, - сказал я.

\- Господи... - Мартин побледнел. - Но зачем?

\- Момент откровенности. Джаред мне доверяет.

\- И он... он сказал, что Беркли погиб на его глазах?

Настал мой черёд ошарашено вытаращиться на Коэна. Нехороший холодок закопошился где-то в груди, руки заледенели, а сердце подскочило куда-то к горлу.

\- Нет, - медленно сказал я, глядя на совершенно убитого Мартина. - Об этом Джаред не упомянул.

И Мартин Коэн, дрожащими руками прикурив новую сигару, выложил мне всё, как на духу.

***

Я не помнил толком, как добрался до комнаты Джареда и почему Коэн меня не остановил. Впрочем, это было уже неважно.

Я пинком распахнул дверь. Падалеки сидел на кровати с неизменным ноутбуком на животе, обложившись учебниками и конспектами, грыз ручку, разыгрывал прилежного ученика. Когда я влетел в комнату, он вскинул на меня недоумевающий взгляд.

\- Дженсен, что...

В три прыжка я очутился рядом, сгрёб Джареда за ворот футболки и стащил с кровати. Он пытался сопротивляться, но словно бы не всерьёз - опять играл, сукин сын. Я тряхнул его так, что клацнули зубы, и прошипел в лицо:

\- Покончил с собой, да?

\- Дженсен...

Я с силой оттолкнул его, и Падалеки упал на кровать. С его лица не сходила странная удивлённая усмешка, словно его забавляла моя ярость. А у меня, чёрт, у меня перед глазами всё мутилось от бешенства, и хотя я понимал, что это неправильно, что так быть не должно, но ничего, блядь, ничего не мог с собой поделать.

\- Беркли, - отчеканил я, холодно глядя в его глаза.

Джаред усмехнулся, не отводя взгляд.

\- Всё же узнал, да?

\- Ты же не предполагал, что ваши забавы так далеко зайдут, да, детка? Или... предполагал? 

\- Тебе какое дело? - Джаред подтянулся, сел поудобнее и сдул с лица чёлку. - Да, ему нравились игры с дыханием, нравилось, когда я трахал его или отсасывал у него, пока он ловил кайф от удушья. Это не запрещено законом, Дженсен, и ты это знаешь.

\- Он задохнулся у тебя на глазах, Джаред, - сказал я, стараясь не сорваться. - Ты видел, как он умирает, и ничего не сделал. Не снял с него этот ёбаный пакет или... не позволил снять?

Он впервые дрогнул, не выдержал. Отвёл глаза.

\- Я думал, он притворяется.

\- Блядь, Джаред, ты издеваешься надо мной?!

\- Я не знал! - взвился он. - Клянусь, Дженсен, я не знал, он часто доводил себя до такого... почти не дышал... и кончал от этого сильнее, чем обычно... Дженсен, он был свободен, я не связывал ему руки, он мог сам снять этот чёртов пакет, в любой момент, если бы захотел, если бы почувствовал, что дело плохо...

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что он добровольно решил завершить земные дела после того, как ты его оттрахал до потери сознания? - уточнил я, и Джаред закивал. - Прощальный аккорд? Ничего не скажешь, изобретательно...

\- Дженс, он мог освободиться... я серьёзно. Когда я снял с него пакет, он был уже мёртв. 

\- Ты трахал мертвеца, Джаред? - я подошёл ближе и склонился над ним. - Ты это понимаешь?

\- Нет! - закричал он, защищаясь. - Он умер после того, как...

\- Мне плевать, - прошептал я, глядя в огромные, расширившиеся от страха глаза. - Я увольняюсь.

\- Дженс...

\- Мне мерзко даже думать о том, что ты сделал. Ты мог оказать ему первую помощь, Джаред. У тебя было по крайней мере шесть минут, чтобы попытаться вернуть его к жизни. И скорее всего тебе бы это удалось. Значит... ты не хотел? 

\- Я...

\- Когда ты вызвал скорую, Джаред?

Он выглядел совершенно раздавленным.

\- Через десять минут.

\- Оперативно.

\- Дженсен...

\- Мы с ребятами уедем вечером. Завтра пришлют другую группу. Не думаю, что у тебя будет шанс заморочить голову кому-нибудь из них, как ты это успешно проделал со мной. - Я выпрямился и брезгливо окинул взглядом распростёртое на кровати тело. - И я очень надеюсь, что ты не сорвёшься раньше времени и дашь парням заработать. Осталось меньше полугода, потерпи уж.

\- Дженсен... - Он одним гибким движением перекатился вперёд, встал на колени и подполз к краю кровати, глядя на меня снизу вверх умоляющими глазами. - Пожалуйста... 

\- Я мог бы задуматься над тем, почему меня настолько волнует то, что произошло давным-давно, - медленно сказал я, глядя в его запрокинутое лицо. - Но я не хочу. Потому что если я задумаюсь... если я задержусь здесь, с тобой, ещё немного... я рискую остаться здесь надолго. 

Сам не понимая, почему, я сказал ему правду. Меня почти не интересовал прилежный золотой мальчик, богатый наследник и ученик престижного колледжа - всё то тёмное, опасное, запредельное, жившее в нём, притягивало меня гораздо сильнее, и я чувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть - и я действительно никуда не уйду. И позволю этой притягательной мерзости плотно укорениться в моей душе и завести меня туда, откуда выхода точно не будет.

Джаред подался вперёд. Я не успел отпрянуть, и он обхватил мои бёдра, прижался щекой к пряжке ремня, закрыл глаза. У меня стояло - да, блядь, стояло так, что я готов был немедленно трахнуть его, при открытых дверях, рискуя в любой момент, что нас застукают, но мне уже было плевать - инстинкт самосохранения оказался начисто вытеснен раскалённой добела яростью и сильнейшим возбуждением. От Джареда исходили флюиды неконтролируемой животной страсти, замешанной на страхе, и этот коктейль пробивал последние рубежи моей обороны. И именно он заставил мою руку сграбастать густые волосы Падалеки, дёрнуть за них, запрокидывая его голову, нагнуться и поцеловать его.

Грубо, жёстко, трахая языком, кусая губы до крови. Он застонал мне в рот, обвил руками мою шею и опрокинул на себя - оплёл телом, как ядовитым плющом, вжался бёдрами, перекрыв путь к отступлению.

Меня хватило только на то, чтобы на секунду вырваться, добраться до двери и захлопнуть её на задвижку.

Джаред стащил с меня пиджак. Я почти порвал на нём футболку. Пуговицы моей рубашки весело запрыгали по полу. Молнию на его джинсах заело, и я её сломал. Всё это время мы не прекращали целоваться, и единственная лихорадочная мысль - бежать! прекратить всё это! - затихла, погребённая под лавиной сумасшедшего, тёмного желания. 

Лишь на мгновение он отстранился - замер подо мной, обнажённый, задыхающийся, горячий и гибкий. Обхватил моё лицо руками, внимательно глядя в глаза. Губы искусаны в кровь, взгляд плывущий, жаркий.

\- Ты не пожалеешь, Дженсен, - прошептал он. - Правда.

Я в этом очень сомневался, но возражать не стал. И когда он прильнул ко мне, впустил меня, задвигался в унисон со мной, кусая губы и срываясь на короткие глухие стоны, я не выдержал - подхватил его под бёдра, ускорил ритм, с наслаждением глядя на то, как он мечется по постели, как запрокидывается его темноволосая растрёпанная голова, как закатываются глаза и ловят воздух исцелованные губы. Его отрава вливалась в мою кровь, связывала нас невидимыми жаркими путами и придавала сил - я держался сколько мог, но не выдержал, когда Джаред пятками и локтями упёрся в кровать, высоко вскинув бёдра, и поймал своим тёмным взглядом мой. И не отпускал, пока я не кончил - так, что этот оргазм, похоже, затмил все те, что были у меня до этого - до пронзительной сладкой боли и оглушительного опустошения. Джаред кончил с разрывом в секунду - застонал так, что я прихлопнул ладонью его губы, заглушая крик, и мальчишка выгнулся дугой и выплеснулся между нами, сжав меня в пульсирующей судороге. 

А потом, когда мы, обессиленные, лежали на смятых простынях, среди в беспорядке раскиданных учебников и конспектов, и в голове у меня не было ни единой мысли, Джаред прижался губами к моему уху и щекотно выдохнул, обжигая дыханием.

\- Имя.

О чём он? Блядь, я и забыл... Слишком многое за последнее время отвлекло меня от расследования, слишком много в моей жизни было того, о чём я бы предпочёл не знать никогда. Или... нет?

\- Считаешь, что расплатился сполна, Джаред? - я не смог сдержать усмешки. Он выдохнул - как мне показалось, с досадой, легко пихнул меня в бок. Я скатился с него, лёг на спину. Он облокотился на подушку, придвинулся ко мне, положил на грудь горячую тяжёлую руку.

\- Считаешь, что нет? - тёмные глаза вызывающе прищурились.

\- Я разрываю контракт, - спокойно напомнил я, но ни одна чёрточка не дрогнула на его лице.

\- Я понял, - мягко отозвался он. - Но мы говорим о твоих обязанностях телохранителя. Я не увольнял тебя с должности сыщика, Дженсен. Ты должен довести дело до конца.

Я повернулся к нему. 

\- Должен?

\- Должен, - серьёзно подтвердил он.

\- Это действительно так важно для тебя, детка? 

На его лицо упала тень.

\- Не называй меня...

-... деткой. Я помню. Что тебе даст это имя, Джей? Хочешь мести? Прости, но верится с трудом. 

\- Тебя это не касается, Дженсен, - прошептал Джаред. - Я сам решу, что мне с этим делать.

Я пожал плечами.

\- Завтра. Нужно ещё кое-что проверить.

\- Ловлю на слове, - усмехнулся он, рассматривая меня с откровенным удовольствием. - Не забудь договориться о визите заранее - мои новые церберы могут не пустить тебя без предварительной договорённости.

Голос ласкал - низкий, с хрипотцой, возбуждающий, мурлыкающий... Он водил пальцем по моей груди, сонно помаргивая, и улыбался. Его растрёпанная голова тёплой тяжестью покоилась на моём плече, я обнимал его, будь я проклят, обнимал с какой-то отчаянной, идиотской нежностью, которой сам от себя не ожидал. Нет, чёртов Джаред влиял на меня как наркотик - отталкивал и тянул к себе, подстраивал под себя, заставлял вестись, притворяясь ведомым, и вот уже даже злости не осталось - всё растворилось в тёплом, невозможном умиротворении.

\- Не жалеешь? - вдруг спросил он, не поднимая головы.

Я промолчал. Не мог же я ему сказать, что практически передумал уходить, оставлять его в чужих руках - больного придурка, золотого сумасшедшего мальчика, который заставил меня - да, я готов в этом признаться - впервые заставил испытать настолько яркие противоречивые эмоции, что, как бы это ни выматывало, обратно в скуку и рутину одинокой жизни не хотелось ни за какие коврижки. И даже мой всплеск ярости теперь казался мне самому совершенно бессмысленным. Я хотел его - тёмного, насмешливого, пугающего, отталкивающего своим неприкрытым цинизмом. Чёрт, он будил во мне то, о чём я предпочёл бы не знать никогда...

Джаред внезапно откатился от меня, сел и бросил через плечо нечитаемый взгляд.

\- Если решишь остаться, приглашаю вечером прокатиться верхом, - небрежно сообщил он. - А пока я хотел бы вернуться к занятиям. Завтра промежуточный зачёт, не хочу облажаться. 

И всё. Мне ничего не оставалось, как встать, одеться и выйти из комнаты. Джаред не смотрел мне вслед, и это зацепило сильнее, чем всё его показное равнодушие.

Как будто бы он знал, что я никуда не денусь.

## ***

  
Джеральд Падалеки, мужчина, 51 год, белый, бла-бла-бла... Дата и место смерти мне известны, перехожу к главному: причине. Судя по заключению патологоанатома, гибель Падалеки-старшего произошла в результате... а вот это чертовски интересно... сильного удара в правый висок, предположительно, в начале падения со скалы, о выступающий камень или ледяной нарост. Остальные травмы также являются несовместимыми с жизнью, но вероятнее всего, именно первый удар оказался смертельным. Правый висок, череп проломлен, имеются поверхностные повреждения мозга. Так, Дженсен, думай... Что тебе не даёт покоя, когда ты смотришь на посмертное фото мистера Падалеки и пытаешься совместить его со своими гипотезами? Почему ты, блядь, можешь оказаться прав? Докажи?

Я закрыл глаза и потёр лоб. В том, что этот фатальный удар был нанесён до падения Джеральда в пропасть, я был практически уверен. Висок и край глазницы повреждены сильнее, значит, били спереди. Возможно, Джеральд даже успел перекинуться парой слов с таким же, как он, заплутавшим в метель лыжником, пока не получил по башке...

Я вспомнил Мартина Коэна, добродушного с виду, но крепкого мужика, который, в принципе, был способен завалить такого сильного и высокого парня, как Джеральд. И ещё одно... было во всём этом ещё одно, последнее доказательство, которое если и не являлось истиной в последней инстанции, но могло послужить причиной начала нового расследования. 

Мартин курил сигару. Протягивал мне стакан. Совершал множество мелких действий, даже не задумываясь. Собрав их воедино в цельный образ, я понял: Коэн был левшой.

А удар левши всегда приходится по правой стороне противника.

Я откинулся на стуле и хлопнул ладонями по столу. Что ж, досье почти готово, осталось записать свои домыслы, приложить, вне всякого сомнения, важный факт о том, что Коэн женился на вдове Падалеки подозрительно быстро, а когда в деле замешано огромное наследство, любой намёк на насильственную смерть главного фигуранта превращался в жирную аксиому. Полиция заинтересуется. Пойдёт огласка в газеты. Интересно, подумал я, глядя в тускло мерцающий монитор с отчётом, с какой суммой Коэны-Падалеки готовы будут расстаться, чтобы замять дело?

Мысль пришлось задавить на корню, как идущую вразрез с моими моральными ценностями. Шантаж - не мой метод, хотя прижать всю эту семейку ох как хотелось. Но легальный путь был не менее интересным.

Во всяком случае, я выложу Джареду всю информацию, как обещал, и пусть решает, что с этим делать. Правда, выдав ему сразу все козыри, я потеряю свою полумифическую власть над юным Падалеки, и игра может свестись на нет, поэтому я медлил с решением. К тому же гадкий червячок сомнения грыз меня изнутри - неужели это единственная причина, по которой я не хочу сообщать Джареду информацию? Что меня тревожит, чёрт подери, гораздо больше, чем возможная потеря интереса к игре?

Этого я понять пока не мог, но от сомнений избавиться не получалось.

Я потянулся и захлопнул крышку ноутбука. Позади меня скрипнула дверь, вошёл Стив. 

\- Пеллегрино только что заявился к мальчишке, - с порога сообщил он. - Чад передал.

Ну-ну, сообщнички... Я улыбнулся, крутанулся на стуле и встал.

\- Мы не можем ему запретить общаться с тем, с кем он хочет. 

\- К сожалению, - Стив прошёл мимо меня и плюхнулся на диван. - Не нравится мне этот мужик, вот что я тебе скажу. И малец тоже не нравится. И вообще всё это...

\- Тебе не нравится, - с готовностью подсказал я. 

Он кивнул.

\- По моим ощущениям, босс, эта работа попахивает дерьмом. Вроде бы ничего особенного, бывало и посложнее, но здесь явно что-то не так. У меня нервяк почище, чем был, когда мы везли ту чёртову картину или охраняли кандидата в губернаторы, которому слали анонимки с угрозами... Что происходит?

Я вздохнул. Если бы я сам мог объяснить - внятно и в двух словах...

\- Да ничего не происходит, Стив. За исключением нашего чокнутого мальчика, который в любой момент может выкинуть фортель, но за этим мы как-нибудь уследим. 

Чероки пожал плечами.

\- Это-то меня и пугает, босс, - сказал он. - То, что как бы ничего не происходит. Будто затишье перед бурей. - Он взглянул на меня так, что мне вдруг стало не по себе. - Давай по-честному, босс. Что у тебя с мальчишкой?

Мне потребовалась по меньшей мере секунда, чтобы наладить невозмутимое выражение лица. Теряю квалификацию, блядь.

\- С чего ты взял, что у меня что-то с этим мальчишкой? - подчёркнуто спокойный тон, держись, Эклз, держись до конца.

\- Между вами аж искрит, - сказал Стив. - Это за милю чувствуется.

Я пожал плечами и заставил себя небрежно улыбнуться.

\- Вероятно, он втрескался в меня по уши. Понимаю, устоять сложно...

Стив не сводил с меня внимательного взгляда.

\- А тебе, босс? Тебе удалось... устоять?

Я неожиданно разозлился. Какое его дело до наших маленьких интимных игр, до того, как я на самом деле отношусь к Джареду и что именно нас связывает... Я и сам-то толком не могу дать ответ на эти вопросы.

\- Тебе не кажется, что ты суёшь нос не в своё дело, Стив? - холодно поинтересовался я. Он спокойно выдержал мой взгляд - профессионал до мозга костей, не переиграть.

\- Это дело запросто может стать нашим общим, босс, если из-за мальчишки ты потеряешь голову.

\- Я не собираюсь терять голову.

\- Звучит как признание.

\- Стив.

\- Босс. Я просто предупредил. Этот юнец способен на то, что мы себе даже не представляем.

\- Ты так хорошо его знаешь? - вяло огрызнулся я, понимая, что Стив прав.

\- Мне не нужно его хорошо знать, босс, - спокойно отозвался он. - Достаточно того, что я вижу. И что чувствую. Ты же бывший коп, Дженсен, ты, блядь, был одним из лучших... Скажи: сколько раз подводила тебя твоя интуиция?

\- Ноль, - признался я, рассматривая свои ладони.

\- Прислушайся к ней сейчас, - Стив поднялся и глянул на меня сверху вниз. - Я думаю, оно стоит того.

И вышел, оставив меня одного, наедине с кашей, царившей в голове, и стойким ощущением, что я где-то крупно облажался.

***

\- Давай, - прошептал Джаред, упёршись в дерево руками, широко расставив ноги и бесстыдно глядя на меня сверкающими от возбуждения глазами. - Трахни меня в счёт оплаты. Ещё раз. 

Это говорил не тот мальчик, который несколько дней назад сидел в моей машине, припаркованной перед тёмным океаном, и делился со мной своими сумбурными переживаниями. На меня смотрел абсолютно блядский молодой самец, жаждущий, чтобы его поимели во всех позах, без единой тени смущения. Похожий на тех, которые пристают в клубах, разгорячённые алкоголем и танцами, которые подставляются с жадным желанием угодить, позволить сделать с собой всё то, о чём нашёптывают фантазии, превращающие скучного офисного клерка в брутального альфа-самца. Такие отсасывают тебе в комнатах отдыха так, словно это их последний минет в жизни, или раздвигают ноги с горячечной одержимостью, от которой сносит крышу. Джаред смотрел на меня через плечо, в этом своём чёртовом облегающем костюме для верховой езды, взлохмаченный, раскрасневшийся, дрожащий от возбуждения. 

Я поднял с земли тонкий хлыст. Взвесил его в руке - приятно тяжёлая рукоять, гибкий стек. Захотелось с оттяжкой хлестнуть по выставленным ягодицам, обтянутым светлыми бриджами, чтобы ткань разошлась, и в прорехе набухло кровью. Чтобы услышать его крик. Чтобы снова увидеть перепуганного мальчишку, который просто заигрался в циника. Чтобы с чистой совестью отшвырнуть хлыст и прижать его к себе, блядь, прижать и... не отпускать.

\- Ну же... - задыхающимся голосом частил он, закрыв глаза. - Джен-сен... хочу тебя, хочу... не могу больше... вставь уже, давай, я готов...

У меня потемнело перед глазами, я до боли стиснул рукоять хлыста. Но ударить не смог.

Вместо этого я подошёл к нему, грубо сгрёб за бедро, дёрнул на себя и сжал зубы на склонённой шее, прихватив прядь волос. Он зашипел и тут же сорвался на стон.

\- Расплатишься полностью, - прошептал я ему на ухо. 

Его чёртовы обтягивающие штаны неожиданно легко съехали с бёдер вместе с бельём. Жакет полетел на землю, рубашка соскользнула с плеч. Он действительно подготовился - судя по тому, насколько легко мои пальцы проскользнули в его горячее, влажное нутро. И когда я без предупреждения заменил их на член, Джаред даже не пикнул - только выдохнул длинно, сквозь зубы, и вжался мокрым лбом в предплечье. Меня рвало на части - хотелось вытрахать из него напускную браваду и одновременно взять нежно, осыпать поцелуями, вылизать... В голове не к месту всплыло это его лживое - лживое? - “люблю тебя”, и ярость перевесила.

К концу он скулил и вертелся на моём члене, то стремясь улизнуть, то с какой-то обречённой жаждой насаживаясь до конца. Я опередил его на долю секунды - кончил так, словно до этого хранил обет безбрачия минимум год, - и он догнал меня в лихорадочной спешке, щедро оросив кору ни в чём не повинного дерева. Кажется, я наградил его следом от зубов на шее и синяками на бёдрах, но судя по лучезарной улыбке, Джареду было плевать.

Мне, впрочем, тоже.

Отдышался я нескоро, пальцы, застёгивающие ширинку, слушались плохо. Джаред кое-как привёл себя в порядок, шагнул ко мне и, не успел я оттолкнуть его руки, как он сноровисто продел конец ремня в пряжку и защёлкнул. На его щеках ещё горел румянец, губы порозовели до блядской яркости, в глазах - туманная поволока наслаждения. Я машинально убрал с его лба взмокшую чёлку, и он улыбнулся.

\- А поцеловать?... - игриво вздёрнутая бровь, нежность во взгляде, нежность, от которой у меня перехватывало дух, которая не билась с тем жаждущим, развратным мальчишкой, которого я трахал пару минут назад. Наверное, так и сходят с ума.

На прикосновение моих губ он ответил одновременно и страстно, и мягко. Прильнул ко мне, вписался в кольцо моих рук так, словно был создан для моих объятий. У меня голова шла кругом, я чувствовал себя совершенно потерянным в этой бесконечной игре, в которой, кажется, невозможно было победить.

\- Всё ещё не поверишь, если я скажу, что люблю тебя? - прошептал Джаред, разорвав поцелуй и прижавшись лбом к моему лбу.

Я качнул головой. Слишком медленно, слишком неопределённо, и золотой мальчик это почуял.

\- Я правду говорю, Дженсен. Тебе сложно врать.

\- Странные у тебя представления о любви, - сказал я, глядя в его раскосые, жёлтые как у кошки глаза.

\- Ты сам так захотел, Джен-сен, - отозвался он. - Я только подстроился под твои желания.

\- Что... - начал я и осёкся, внезапно поняв, что он имеет в виду. Действительно, чёрт. Проклятый хамелеон. Пока я сам не пойму, что мне нужно, он будет играть, чтобы я не соскочил с этой долбаной золотой иглы. Будет капризным и покорным, бунтующим и смирным, угрюмым и смешливым, жадным и ласковым...

Скрытным и честным.

\- За что мне всё это? - простонал я, отпихивая Джареда от себя.

\- Потому что заслужил, - припечатал тот, улыбаясь. - Мучайся теперь.

\- И тебе не надоест?

\- Пока ты не знаешь, чего хочешь, - нет.

\- Что у тебя забыл Пеллегрино?

\- О, донесли уже? Марк - старый друг моего отца, нам есть что вспомнить.

\- Верится с трудом. 

\- Джен-сен, - Джаред покачал головой. - Опять ты...

Он встряхнул волосами, подобрал хлыст и хлопнул себя по бедру - подтянутый, стройный, застёгнутый на все пуговки, словно и не было ничего. Кивнул на наших лошадей, щиплющих траву у опушки.

\- Поехали, скоро стемнеет. И, кстати, Дженсен, не забудь про обещание. Кажется, я свой долг уплатил полностью.

Я рассказал ему о своих подозрениях, когда мы спешились у конюшни. В сгущающихся сумерках его лицо было почти неразличимо, но я слышал, как на долю секунды сбилось его ровное дыхание. 

\- Доверься мне, - сказал я. - Мы обратимся в полицию, я задействую свои каналы... Они обязаны будут назначить новое расследование и довести его до конца. Обещай мне...

Он смотрел на меня в упор, слегка улыбаясь, и я не договорил.

Разумнее всего будет завтра позвонить куда следует.

Я вернулся к себе на подкашивающихся ногах, потрясённый, измотанный и совершенно выбитый из колеи, оставив Джареда на попечение Чада, который даже если что-то и заподозрил, то не произнёс ни слова. Я заполз в душ, и горячие струи сбили с моего тела запах Джареда, но не смогли стереть из памяти его запрокинутое лицо, искусанные губы, горящие глаза и медленную улыбку. 

Он поверил мне - сразу, безоговорочно, словно с облегчением, что всё оказалось так просто. И сжал меня в объятиях, с жаром ответил на поцелуй, оставляя на моих губах мой собственный вкус и его запах. И ушёл, не оборачиваясь.

У меня не было сил его остановить - всё, что я мог, это позвонить Чаду и попросить перехватить Джареда. А сам достал сигареты и закурил, стараясь успокоиться.

Не помогло. И душ не помог. Голову словно затянуло вязким туманом, замешанным на диком желании и иррациональном страхе. Я принял таблетку аспирина, лёг на кровать и уставился в потолок, словно надеялся, что решение придёт свыше. 

Джен-сен.

Я слышал его мягкий, чуть глуховатый голос, различал в нём улыбку.

Джен-сен.

Наваждение какое-то, чёрт побери.

Я перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. Шёпот Джареда, разумеется, мне только чудился. Не может же такого быть, чтобы у меня были настолько реальные галлюци...

Меня подбросило на кровати. В два прыжка преодолев расстояние до двери, я распахнул её настежь и едва не сбил его с ног. Падалеки шарахнулся в сторону - в полумраке блеснула его улыбка. Я быстро скользнул взглядом по сторонам.

\- Где Чад?

Джаред шагнул вперёд. Его светлая рубашка слабо светилась в сумерках.

\- С ним всё в порядке. Я сбежал через окно.

\- Чего?! - от изумления я чуть не утратил дар речи.

\- Да, Дженсен. Не волнуйся, я знаю каждый камешек в стене собственного дома, - Джаред улыбнулся, сделав ещё один шаг вперёд, пока не оказался вплотную ко мне - я чувствовал лёгкий аромат мыла, исходивший от его тела, и запах мяты в дыхании. - У тех, кто знает сто способов умереть, есть как минимум столько же способов избежать смерти...

Меня затрясло. 

\- Где Стив?

\- В гараже, занят тачками. Он у тебя настоящий маньяк, знаешь....

Я сгрёб его за воротник и притянул к себе, приходя в бешенство от одного только запаха, животного тепла его тела, я чувствовал себя грёбаным вампиром, жаждущим крови, и одновременно мне хотелось подмять его под себя, укрыть собой, парадоксально - но защитить. Я толкнул его в глубину комнаты, он попятился, не сводя с меня лихорадочно блестевших глаз и расстёгивая рубашку, путаясь в пуговицах. В моей голове ещё бешено и настойчиво пульсировало глухое и насмешливое: “...он спит”, но я почему-то не придал этому никакого значения, затолкал подальше, и осталось только жадное, рвущее на части, опасное - “хочу”. 

Я вмял его в стену, он распластался по ней ладонями, запрокинул голову, подставляя горло в мою ладонь, и издал низкий вибрирующий стон. Я кусал его за загривок, шею, плечи, слизывал его запах с кожи, пропитывался им, как губка. Его член аж звенел от напряжения, пачкая смазкой мою ладонь, заполняя руку потрясающим ощущением сладкой, горячей тяжести. Он прошептал что-то почти беззвучно и тут же сорвался на громкий бесстыдный стон, когда я вошёл в него - там было ещё влажно, там ещё пахло мной, я был последним, кто трахал его, и эта мысль вышибла из меня последние остатки разума.

Второй раз за этот безумный день я кончил до искр перед глазами, развернул хрипящего от наслаждения Джареда лицом к себе, толкнул в стену и опустился перед ним на колени, забирая в рот его член. Падалеки сжал мои плечи, впившись до боли, выгнулся, поддав бёдрами вперёд, и тут же кончил, захлёбываясь криком.

Помешательство. Амок. По-другому это назвать было сложно.

\- Ты пришёл сюда за этим? - прохрипел я, поднимаясь с колен и тяжело опираясь на стену; меня шатало.

Он облизнул губы и нарочито медленно начал застёгивать брюки.

\- Я же не знал, что ты такой... ммм... темпераментный.

Мне захотелось крепко приложить его об стену.

\- Чего ты хотел, мать твою?

Джаред откровенно ласкал меня взглядом, но в его глазах, помимо страсти, я я больше не видел того, что раньше било под дых на контрасте, - ни отчаяния, ни одиночества, ни обиды. Он, как змея, сбрасывал шкуру на моих глазах, чтобы тут же облечься в новую. Когда-то я видел в нём потерянного, обиженного на весь мир мальчишку, которому, казалось, так легко можно верить. Сейчас передо мной стоял парень с улыбкой, от которой бросало в дрожь и одновременно хотелось ещё и ещё.

\- Посмотреть на тебя хотел, Джен-сен. Понять, что ты действительно хочешь.

Чёрт бы побрал его голос - мягкий, низкий, ласковый, вибрирующий на каких-то запредельных для меня частотах. Я кое-как застегнулся и попробовал собрать мысли воедино.

\- Мы же договорились, да?

Он откинул волосы со лба, мотнув головой, и вид у него был высокомерный до усрачки.

\- О, - сказал он. - Да. Конечно.

И беззастенчиво прильнул ко мне, целуя.

А потом резко отстранился, за секунду до того, как дверь распахнулась, ударившись о стену, и на пороге воздвигся взлохмаченный, запыхавшийся Чад, белый от ярости и унижения. Джаред усмехнулся, плавно обогнул моего коллегу, который, похоже, утратил дар речи, и вышел, сунув руки в карманы. Чад вытаращился на меня, хотел что-то сказать, но, видимо, выражение моего лица отбило у него всякую охоту комментировать. Мюррей резко развернулся и вышел следом за Джаредом. Я подумал, что только высочайший уровень профессионализма не позволит даже утратившему контроль Чаду от души врезать своему подопечному, а мне - высказать всё, что думает.

Я закрыл за ними дверь и упал на кровать. Башка кружилась так, словно я принял чёртово снотворное. Джаред улыбался мне - чумной, светлый, удивительно ласковый и близкий. Мой наркотик, похеривший всё моё безупречное прошлое. Я лег на кровать, не раздеваясь, и уставился в потолок. Зачем... зачем я это сделал, чёрт, какого хрена, да что со мной происходит, мать вашу?

Я лежал так целую вечность, титаническим усилием воли сгребая мысли в кучу, пытаясь прийти в себя. Мне это почти удалось. Почти. Я так и не понял, сколько прошло времени, пока дверь вновь скрипнула, впуская тёмный силуэт. Вошёл Стив, на ходу ослабляя галстук.

\- Босс, не хочешь перекусить?

\- Нет.

\- Что случилось? - Чероки обеспокоено склонился надо мной.

\- Ничего особенного... Хочу тебя попросить, - я прикрыл глаза и облизнул губы, - приглядывай за Коэном, ладно? Это не приказ... это не имеет отношения к твоей работе, но, пожалуйста, сделай одолжение - когда Коэн дома, будь рядом. Не навязывайся, но следи, договорились? 

Стив несколько секунд молчал, потом кивнул. Отошёл к столу, включил кофеварку. Напряжённая спина выдавала его волнение, но я не собирался рассказывать ему подробности. Надо бы попросить его приглядеть ещё и за этим типом, Пеллегрино, но для одного Стива это было бы слишком. Напрягу Чада. 

Джаред - мой.

Стив звякнул чашками.

\- Босс, что-то назревает? - спокойно спросил он.

\- Возможно. Не могу сказать сейчас.

\- Мальчишка?

\- Я не знаю, - я покачал головой. - Просто чувствую.

Кофе был чёрным и горьким - он смыл остатки вкуса Джареда с моих губ. Я закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку кровати, пытаясь прогнать остаточные видения: Падалеки у стены, поддаёт бёдрами, голова запрокинута, на лице - странная улыбка. В сгущающихся сумерках он выглядел бледным, словно призрак, сияющий безупречной, выверенной до последней чёрточки, сбивающей с ног красотой.

И меня снова охватил безотчётный страх.

Уснуть в эту ночь мне так и не удалось, и я заставил себя встать в половину шестого утра. Облачился в тренировочный костюм и отправился на первую после длительного перерыва изнурительную пробежку, размышляя, что именно сегодня надо звонить и сообщать о Коэне куда следует. Чад прислал сообщение, что всё в порядке, пациент спит, как сурок. Я почувствовал смутное облегчение и ускорил темп - нет ничего лучше, чем вышибать из головы путаные, жаркие, страшные мысли простыми физическими действиями. В такой ранний час на дорожках парка никого не было - оно и к лучшему. Пробегая мимо того места, где я получил сногсшибательный аванс, я невольно притормозил, утёр испарину со лба.

Нахлынуло, накатило с новой силой - как ломка в ожидании очередной дозы. Чад бы прав тогда - я подсел на Джареда, плотно, как на героин после первого приёма. И я не знал, когда моему золотому мальчику взбредёт в голову подарить мне “золотой укол”.

Образ накрепко засел в моей голове, и когда я принимал душ, смывая с себя пот и усталость после пробежки, тело отозвалось вполне однозначно.

Чёрт.

Сегодня я беру Джареда на себя - не подпущу к нему ни Чада, ни Стива. Сам отвезу в этот грёбаный колледж и заставлю отсосать у себя на парковке, чтобы сидел на лекциях, сучёныш, и беспрестанно думал обо мне. Чтобы других мыслей у него вообще не осталось, чтобы он забыл к чертям о Мартине Коэне... блядь, почему я не соврал ему вчера и какого хрена мне так страшно сейчас?

Вернувшись домой, я набрал Стиву.

\- Стив? Что с Коэном?

\- Уехал на работу, босс. Шэрон дома. Мальчишка ещё спит. Чад на месте.

\- Понял. Езжай в “Уэст Индастриз”, пошатайся там рядом, пригляди за Коэном. Даю карт-бланш на день, пока не вернётся домой. 

Пауза, потом спокойное:

\- Окей, босс. 

\- И не попадайся ему на глаза, ладно?

\- Не вопрос.

Я вошёл в дом, когда часы в холле пробили половину седьмого - с этого момента начался самый безумный отсчёт времени, который я мог себе представить. 

И всё из-за того, что я позволил себе потерять голову... чёртов мудак, идиот...

Чад спал в кресле, свесив голову на грудь, на его коленях лежал телефон, помаргивая входящим сообщением с моим лаконичным “ОК”. Я тряхнул его за плечо, но Мюррей даже не пошевелился - из приоткрытого рта на его воротник тянулась ниточка слюны, глаза были крепко закрыты. 

Я похолодел. Рванул в комнату Джареда, задыхаясь от охватившего меня панического страха.

Кровать оказалась пустой, стол - идеально чистым, ноутбук исчез. Я кинулся к окну - заперто. Мюррей слабо пошевелился, застонал, поднимая голову - лицо бледное, глаза запали.

\- Босс? - скривился, зажав ладонями виски. - Блядь... голова...

\- Где Падалеки?! - Я распахнул дверь в ванную, но там было пусто. Покрытая капельками воды дверца душевой кабинки, зубная щётка, брошенная на раковину, моё ошалевшее отражение в дверце высокого зеркального шкафа... Футболка Джареда, небрежно перекинутая через держатель для полотенец... Его запах, казалось, ещё витал в воздухе - терпкий, сладкий, кружащий голову...

Блядь!

Чад вскочил на ноги, пошатнувшись. Бледный, перепуганный, совершенно дезориентированный.

\- Босс... я... я не знаю, как так вышло... Вчера я выпил чаю - мальчишка предложил составить ему компанию на ночь глядя, был просто паинькой... И я... чёрт... Я...помню, как ты звонил, а потом.... - он сжал голову и глухо застонал. - Я, блядь, заснул, Дженсен, я заснул, чёрт побери!

\- Ясно. Ключей от машины у него нет, пешком он не мог далеко уйти - даже если как-то перебрался через забор. Приходи в себя, дуй к охранникам, ставь на уши, смотри записи с камер - за всю ночь. Я наберу.

Я говорил спокойно, но в душе творилось чёрти что. Я понимал, что Джаред ловко опоил Чада, который на некоторое время утратил бдительность, написал мне с его телефона, что всё в порядке и сбежал. Но зачем... с какой целью, и каким образом - я не понимал. Точнее - понимал, но просто не хотел в это верить.

Перепрыгивая через три ступеньки, я скатился вниз, на ходу выхватывая мобильный.

\- Стив?!

\- Босс?

\- Падалеки смылся. 

\- Чт...

\- Заткнись и слушай. Ты был на центральном посту?

\- Да, с пяти утра. Проводил Коэна...

\- Больше - никого?!

\- Пеллегрино уехал за полчаса до - сказал, что сегодня взял выходной за свой счёт. Дженс...

\- Твою мать! - заорал я, и из двери гостиной выглянула испуганная мордашка горничной. - Ты у конторы Коэна?!

\- Да, и его тачка здесь. Но я не видел... я приехал позже.

\- Живо беги на ресепшен и спроси, на месте ли босс! Если хочешь, раскрывайся по полной - главное, чтобы тебе ответили.

Стив отключился. Я бросился в гостиную, сцапал горничную и потребовал, чтобы она немедленно отвела меня к Шэрон.

\- Но мадам спит...

\- Срать я хотел на то, что она делает! - заорал я в перепуганное лицо. - Живо!

Шэрон действительно спала. Но она не проснулась, когда я потормошил её, когда громко позвал её по имени, попытался усадить.... Бледная, словно манекен, дыхание поверхностное, полоска белков закатившихся глаз под неплотно прикрытыми ресницами... На тумбочке у кровати - чашка с остатками коричневой жидкости, отдающей лекарствами, пустой пузырёк с ярлычком, написанным от руки неразборчивой латынью...

Твою мать! 

-Звони в скорую, живо! - крикнул я горничной. - Буди всех, у нас ЧП! 

Мобильник завибрировал. Стив.

\- Дженс, его нет! Нет на месте, блядь, говорят, он позвонил и предупредил, что сегодня не выйдет! Что за...

Я нажал отбой и бросился к гаражу. На полпути меня застиг звонок Чада.

\- Босс, они уехали вместе. Мальчишка и Пеллегрино. Должно быть, Падалеки спрятался в машине, чтобы Стив и охрана его не засекли.

\- Шэрон в тяжёлом состоянии, её нужно срочно в больницу. Проконтролируй, - я влетел в гараж и дёрнул на себя дверь импалы. Если этот мелкий ублюдок испортил мою детку, я его убью раньше. чем до него доберётся полиция. В том, что нам понадобится помощь властей, я почти не сомневался.

Они перехватили Коэна где-то по пути, задурили голову и куда-то увезли. Точнее, увёз Джаред - Пеллегрино, скорее всего, доехал до “Уэст Индастриз” и оставил машину Мартина на стоянке. После чего испарился на общественном транспорте или просто затаился где-то. А куда могли деться Падалеки и его несчастный отчим, я понятия не имел. 

Но знал, что времени у меня не так много.

Подъездная дорожка озарилась отблесками маячков скорой помощи - к дому уже спешили медики, на крыльце, сбившись в кучку, жались горничные и прочая обслуга. В глубине дома мелькнул Чад - я махнул ему рукой, выезжая на дорогу к воротам. Охрана выпустила меня без малейших пререканий - они всё узнали и теперь имели бледный вид.

Проебать самое драгоценное - это вам не шуточки.

Вылетев на дорогу, я снова набрал Стива.

\- Езжай в участок, требуй записи с камер с парковки и прилегающих улиц. Если надо - прикройся Private Guard, сдай контакты. Нужно узнать, куда смылся Пеллегрино, потому что тачку пригнал именно он. я уверен.

\- Да, босс.

Я бросил телефон на сидение рядом с собой и подумал, что понятия не имею, как мне действовать дальше. По хорошему, я должен был немедленно заявить в полицию, но чёртова интуиция подсказывала мне совершенно иное. В голове некстати всплыл образ того безымянного врача из массачусетсткой клиники - его смерть от собственной руки, на которой призрачным мороком лежали пальцы Джареда, направляя, подталкивая, заставляя шагнуть за край отчаяния. Страшно было представить, что он может сделать с Коэном, руководствуясь адской смесью мести и... скуки?

Он продолжал играть.

Я взглянул на мобильный за долю секунды до звонка.

Сердце внутри меня оборвалось и ухнуло в пустоту.

 

\- Джен-сен? - мягкий голос, слегка искажённый динамиком телефона. - Я надеюсь, ты не наделал глупостей?

Я постарался сдержаться, говорить спокойно, сжав руль до побелевших костяшек.

\- Где ты?

\- Как раз звоню, чтобы сказать. Приезжай один, Джен-сен, иначе Мартин закончит своё существование на этой земле раньше, чем я рассчитывал.

От этого его “Джен-сен” - с придыханием, расчётливого, давящего на нужные точки, я почувствовал, что меня ведёт. Несмотря на весь ужас ситуации, я хотел его.... чёрт, я хотел его. 

\- Никакой полиции, помни об этом, Джен-сен. Только ты и я. - Лёгкая усмешка. - И мой новый папочка.

\- Чего ты хочешь? - Я попытался говорить спокойно, но, чёрт, это оказалось почти невыносимо тяжело. - Всё можно решить легальным путём, Джаред, я помогу, мы...

\- Я уже всё решил, Джен-сен, - перебил он меня, и этот невыносимо ласковый, бархатный голос вновь и вновь утягивал меня в тёмную, страшную бездну. Он не человек. Он какое-то опасное существо из иного мира, которое жаждет заполучить меня, и ему это почти удалось. 

В моём сознании с бешеной скоростью проносилась вся наша недолгая и жуткая история - с того момента, как я увидел своего золотого мальчика и до вчерашнего долгого, страстного поцелуя. Так перед смертью пролетает жизнь, укладываясь в доли секунды, какой бы долгой она ни была. 

\- Квинс-роуд, восемнадцать, Джен-сен. Недостроенный отель. Десять этажей. Конечно, это существенно ниже, чем гора с чёрной трассой, но тоже ничего, как считаешь?

\- Джаред...

\- Спокойно, - засмеялся он, и я практически увидел его. - Просто приезжай. 

В трубке зазвучали гудки отбоя. Блядь. Блядь! Я от души врезал ладонями по рулю, и боль слегка отрезвила. Разворачиваясь в сторону побережья, я набрал Чада, едва удерживая телефон скользкими от пота пальцами. Меня трясло, адреналин зашкаливал все мыслимые пределы.

\- Чад? Слушай внимательно. Квинс-роуд, восемнадцать. Ближе, чем на полмили не подъезжай, жди звонка. Как только наберу и сброшу, двигай сюда. Подтягивай Стива. Дальше - по обстоятельствам. Понял?

\- Да. Босс...

\- Всё. 

Я бросил трубку на сидение и вжал педаль газа до упора. В висках стучала тупая боль, адреналин, казалось, вытеснил всю кровь, бешено пульсируя в венах: “Джен-сен, Джен-сен, Джен-сен”. Голос Джареда ещё звучал в моей голове, насмешливо, нежно, ласково, словно в своём безумном мире он действительно, по-настоящему, любил меня. И это был кошмар.

Недостроенный отель вонзался в ослепительно голубое небо огрызком верхнего этажа, зияли чёрные провалы окон, граффити густо покрывали стены внизу - здесь, в отличие от рафинированной, снобской чистоты района, где жил Джаред, царила вызывающая разруха. От дороги отель скрывал невысокий холм, что было мне на руку - Чад сможет максимально близко подобраться сюда незамеченным. 

Я посидел немного, собираясь с мыслями, концентрируясь на единственно правильной в этой ситуации мысли: вытащить Коэна. Спасти жизнь этому чёртову сукину сыну, которого сам же и подставил под удар. 

Телефон взорвался аккордами “Металлики”, заставив меня вздрогнуть.

\- Джен-сен? Вижу тебя... Тебе так идёт твоя “детка”, знаешь об этом?

\- Где ты?

\- На самом верху. Здесь красиво, с ума сойти... Такой вид. Поднимайся, я жду тебя.

Коэн. Чёртов Коэн. Окончательно съехавший с катушек, заигравшийся Джаред. И я, идиот, позволивший вовлечь себя в эту грёбаную игру. 

Лестница была завалена мусором, битым щебнем, осколками стёкол. Пролёты вились вокруг пустоты в центре, куда, видимо, предполагалось впихнуть лифт. Колодец, ведущий в дурную бесконечность одинаковых этажей. У меня закружилась голова - пришлось схватиться за стену. 

Джаред появился, как чёрт из табакерки, сияющий, растрёпанный, смеющийся, смертельно опасный придурок с миллионами на счёте и безумием в лохматой башке. Он стоял на самом верху последнего пролёта, который вёл на крышу, и смотрел на меня с такой любовью, что меня прошиб холодный пот. И одновременно снова накрыло - желание обладать им с потрохами, неважно, что там творится у него в голове, какие тёмные, страшные вещи живут у него внутри, демоны или что похуже... Только ему, этому золотому мальчику, удалось вытащить из меня то, о чём я и помыслить не мог, и сделать так, чтобы мне это, чёрт побери, понравилось.

\- Привет, Джен-сен, - он протянул мне руку, помогая выбраться наверх, и тут же прильнул ко мне, скользнув губами по щеке. Я мельком успел заметить маленький аккуратный пистолет в его руке. - Я успел соскучиться... 

Это не я обнимал его сейчас. Не я позволял его рту жадно впиться в мои губы, не я прижимал к себе его стройное сильное тело, чувствовал жар его желания, налитую твёрдость в паху, не я хотел развернуть его к себе немедленно и трахнуть так, чтобы почувствовать вот это острое, болезненное и бесконечно сильное наслаждение - на грани, предельно близко к катастрофе. Не я, чёрт побери. Не я.

Интересно, Беркли думал так же? - мелькнула вдруг нелепая мысль, и я нашёл в себе силы разорвать этот поцелуй. Джаред почти сдёрнул с меня пиджак, ослабил галстук, его пальцы замерли на пуговицах моей рубашки, в другой руке он держал поблёскивающий пистолет, тяжесть которого я ещё несколько секунд назад чувствовал между лопатками, когда Джаред закинул руки мне на шею. Я дышал тяжело, как загнанная лошадь, он даже не запыхался. И раз уж на то пошло, раз уж он демон в облике человека, я не удивился, что он прочёл мои мысли:

\- Джен-сен, что ты?... Боишься? Не стоит, правда... 

Он улыбался, опустив руки, стоял и смотрел на меня. Я рывком одёрнул пиджак и отступил на шаг.

\- Где Коэн?

Джаред небрежно махнул пистолетом куда-то за спину. Я глянул на залитую солнцем бетонную площадку и в одном из оконных проёмов увидел его - Мартин стоял на подоконнике, отчаянно балансируя, его руки были связаны за спиной. Он не рисковал даже обернуться, хотя скорее всего знал о моём присутствии. 

Я перевёл взгляд на Джареда. Тот стоял, сунув одну руку в карман, и ветер трепал его волосы, а в улыбке отражалось солнце.

\- Зачем? - тихо спросил я.

\- Знаешь, - задумчиво сказал Джаред, - отец повернулся к нему лицом в последний момент. Услышал знакомый голос и обернулся. Так всё было, как думаешь?

\- Джаред, на это существует полиция. Расследование. Честное, настоящее. Больше никто не замнёт дело, Мартин пойдёт под суд, Шэрон объявят соучастницей. Ты же этого хотел, правда? Правосудия.

\- Я знаю, - Джаред задумчиво улыбался.

\- И ты обещал мне, помнишь?

\- Я не собираюсь его убивать, - Джаред вдруг посерьёзнел, качнулся на каблуках. - Честное слово. 

Мне было достаточно одного движения, чтобы скрутить его. Он бы не выстрелил. Нет. Не смог бы. Я почему-то верил в это, но совершенно не верил его словам насчёт Коэна. Он врёт, как дышит, он играет, как живёт, он насквозь фальшивый, каждая его маска скрывает ещё одну, и я подумал, что глупо как-то вышло: я так хотел докопаться до истины, а теперь вряд ли получится...

В общем, я мог бы его обезоружить.

Мог бы.

Но почему-то этого не сделал.

\- Отпусти Мартина, Джей. Позволь ему спуститься. Я лично задержу его и доставлю в полицию. 

Он покачал головой. Пистолет в его руке казался дорогой игрушкой.

\- Ты выстрелишь?

\- Нет. Не выстрелю.

\- Если я сейчас подойду к Коэну и помогу ему спуститься, ты выстрелишь?

\- Пусть ещё постоит, - небрежно сказал Джаред. - Ему пока не настолько страшно, чтобы можно было говорить хоть о каком-то раскаянии. Да, Мартин? - он повысил голос, и Коэн что-то промычал в ответ - у него был заклеен рот. - Дались тебе мои чёртовы миллионы... - Джаред досадливо дёрнул плечом и вновь обратился ко мне. - Удивительно просто, как деньги делают из приличных людей настоящих ублюдков, верно, Джен-сен? Вот наверное поэтому мне они нахрен не нужны.

\- Странная у тебя философия, - я попытался улыбнуться, одновременно прикидывая, смогу ли я выбить у него пистолет, но Джаред перехватил мой взгляд - словно подсечку сделал. И отступил на пару шагов, увеличивая расстояние между нами. Мои шансы таяли с каждым мгновением.

\- Когда ты уже поверишь мне, Джен-сен? - вздохнул он.

\- А должен?

\- А  _хочешь_? - с улыбкой отбил он.

Вопрос поставил меня в тупик. Действительно... Может, я настолько увлёкся этой опасной, головокружительной игрой, густо замешанной на старых тайнах, тёмном прошлом, лжи, сексе и признаниях в любви, что и правда стала не нужна?

\- Давай поиграем? - предложил Джаред, как ни в чём не бывало. Отступил к парапету, легко вспрыгнул на него и сел по-турецки, не обращая внимания на высоту. Он поигрывал пистолетом, то наводя его на Коэна и прищуриваясь, то переводя на меня и улыбаясь смущённо. - Правда или вызов. Ты - только вызовы. Я беру на себя правду. Договорились?

Он выглядел так, что у меня перехватило дыхание. Я невольно любовался им, таким невинным, таким солнечным, таким... каким он мог бы быть по-настоящему, если бы захотел.

\- Начинай, - предложил он.

\- Правда или вызов, Джей?

\- Правда, - тёмные глаза смеялись, но сам он оставался серьёзным.

\- Откуда мне знать, что ты не соврёшь сейчас?

\- Это вопрос? - уточнил он.

\- Просто ответь.

\- Я не буду врать, - сказал он тихо. - Я клянусь. Чем хочешь. 

\- Хорошо. Что ты собираешься сделать с Коэном?

Он пожал плечами.

\- Ничего. Отпущу, когда насмотрится в бездну. Правда или вызов?

\- Вызов.

\- Сними пиджак. Хочу посмотреть на тебя.

Я помедлил - всё-таки в кармане лежал мобильный, и переложить его незаметно не получится, - но Джаред смотрел на меня так, что мне пришлось выполнить его просьбу. Оставшись в рубашке, я скрестил руки на груди. Джаред откровенно любовался мной, это было видно по его восхищённым глазам, порывистому движению тела навстречу, медленной, нежной улыбке. 

\- Я никогда не устану смотреть на тебя, Джен-сен.

\- Правду, Джаред.

Он кивнул.

\- Зачем тебе всё это?

\- Когда тобой управляют другие люди, которых ты ненавидишь, всегда интересно проверить границы контроля, - Джаред покачал пистолетом, прокрутил его на пальце. - Включиться в игру самому и постепенно отобрать власть. Это забавно. Это, чёрт побери, круто. Я говорил тебе, что мне не нужны эти деньги, Джен-сен. Но когда они оказываются слишком нужны другим, возникает соблазн максимально усложнить жизнь этим людям. Вызов, Дженсен. Подойди ко мне и поцелуй меня.

Мне показалось, что я услышал, как позади меня замычал Мартин, но не стал оборачиваться. Медленно подошёл к Джареду, положил руку на его встрёпанный затылок, запустив пальцы в густые пряди, притянул его к себе и прижался к его губам. Он подался вперёд, позволил моему языку проскользнуть в его рот, сжал меня коленями. Он сидел на парапете, я стоял перед ним, и мы целовались, как сумасшедшие, и всё это время я чувствовал твёрдое прикосновение пистолетного дула к своему боку. Он водил своей смертоносной игрушкой по моему животу, цеплял за пуговицы на рубашке, и продолжал с жаром отвечать на поцелуй - и чёрт побери, я завёлся так, что на мгновение мне стало плевать, в каких странных обстоятельствах мы находимся. Я знал, что он не выстрелит, но ощущение стали сквозь тонкую ткань придавало нашей игре волнующую остроту. О, да, я понимал Беркли. Я очень хорошо его понимал.

Джаред легонько оттолкнул меня. Его губы порозовели, дыхание участилось, а брюки спереди недвусмысленно оттопырились. Я выглядел не лучше. 

\- Правда, Джаред, - с трудом выговорил я.

\- Что ты хочешь услышать? - промурлыкал он.

\- Как ты думаешь, чем всё это закончится?

Он прикусил губу, глядя на меня из-под чёлки.

\- Меня здесь не будет, Джен-сен.

Меня прошиб холодный пот.

-Джей...

Он рассмеялся.

\- Это не то, что ты подумал. Я не собираюсь покончить с собой. Просто исчезнуть, - его глаза смеялись. - Мне надоела эта игра, Джен-сен, она слишком затянулась. С делом об убийстве отца разберутся и без меня, да и это не главное... - Он плавно соскользнул с парапета и подошёл вплотную ко мне. - Главное, что ты - со мной.

\- Уверен? - мой голос звучал слишком слабо, я отчаянно сопротивлялся его животному, страстному магнетизму, его улыбке, взгляду, близости его тела.

\- Да, Джен-сен. Потому что на самом деле ты такой же, как я. Я просто помог тебе понять, чего ты хочешь. Как ты хочешь. Риск, Джен-сен. Ад-ре-на-лин. Поэтому ты выбрал эту работу. Но тебе кое-чего не хватало, - он склонился к моему уху и прошептал, обжигая дыханием: - Того, кто разделит с тобой твои самые тёмные, самые странные желания, о которых не говорят вслух. Кто будет трахаться с тобой так, что ты забудешь всех, кто у тебя был до него и вряд ли захочешь кого-то ещё. Ты всю жизнь обманывал себя, Джен-сен, убеждал себя в том, что ты чёртов неприступный и правильный парень, с хорошей работой и перспективой отпуска в Бразилии... На самом деле ты - другой. И тебе это нравится. 

\- То есть весь этот фарс... - я дышал с трудом, я задыхался, я был настолько возбуждён, что с трудом подбирал слова. - Весь этот ёбаный фарс был только ради одного?

\- Ради тебя, Джен-сен... Не ради отца. Беркли. Кого бы то ни было. Даже не ради того, чтобы развеять мою скуку. - Он говорил мне в губы, обжигая их сладким, горячим шёпотом. - Мне было достаточно увидеть тебя в первый раз, чтобы понять, что именно заведёт тебя так, что ты забудешь свои чёртовы принципы. Я не лгал, когда говорил что люблю тебя, Джен-сен. Потому для меня... для нас с тобой это и есть настоящая любовь.

Где-то за моей спиной в брошенном пиджаке запиликал телефон. Чад. Или Стив. Или хуй знает кто ещё. Мне было плевать. Я знал, что Мюррей, не дозвонившись, обязательно выполнит мой приказ и приедет, а, возможно, и копов за собой притащит, поэтому пора было решать, правда, блядь, или вызов. Последний раз.

\- Вызов, Дженсен, - Джаред скользнул ладонью по моей щеке. - Сейчас я уберусь отсюда и оставлю тебя с Мартином. От него наверняка дурно пахнет, он чертовски устал и вряд ли захочет поддержать связный разговор. Дождись копов, Джен-сен. Скажи им, что... да что угодно. Я найду тебя, когда ты окончательно будешь готов. Я обещаю. - Он не дал мне ничего сказать, прижался к моим губам и тут же отстранился. - И мы сыграем по-новой - только вместе. С тобой свяжутся.

\- Марк... - пробормотал я.

\- Именно. 

\- Кто он?

\- Неважно. Просто друг. Тот, кто понимает, - глаза Джареда сияли, он небрежно сунул пистолет за пояс и направился к лестнице. Я остался стоять и смотреть ему вслед - больше я ничего поделать не мог. Это был золотой укол. Точка невозврата. Он не оставил мне выбора.

Он ни разу не солгал мне.

Просто проверил границы моего самоконтроля, меняя маски, как перчатки, и обнаружил брешь, в которую оказалось так легко пробраться.

Подсадить меня на себя, как на наркотик.

И играючи сделать так, что я больше не мог представить себе иную жизнь.

Джаред на прощание послал мне воздушный поцелуй, игриво коснувшись рта кончиками пальцев, обозначил одними губами “люблю тебя” и исчез.

Мои колени дрожали. Да что там - меня трясло так, что было трудно удержаться на ногах, в голове шумело, желание глушило все разумные мысли... я понимал, что мне надо что-то предпринять, позвонить, освободить Мартина, но перед глазами, застилая всё, что я когда-то считал своим привычным миром, стоял смеющийся Джаред - стоял, откинув голову назад, и ветер играл его волосами, и в улыбке отражалось солнце, а в глазах - то, что он назвал любовью.

И когда я услышал встревоженный голос Чада, а следом - далёкое завывание сирен, я понял, что Мартин Коэн лежит на полу у окна, глядя на меня полными ужаса и шока глазами, а я так и стою посреди залитой солнцем площадки, улыбаясь тому, кто смог меня переиграть.

## ЭПИЛОГ

  
_Полгода спустя_

Если честно, я до сих пор плохо помню, что именно случилось сразу после того, как исчез Джаред, хоть и пытаюсь каждый раз вызвать эти воспоминания из неведомых глубин, куда их милосердно загнало подсознание. Я очнулся на пути в полицейское управление, где мне предстояло дать показания, и справа от меня сидел Чад, который что-то говорил, а слева - человек в полицейской форме, который тоже что-то говорил, но я ни черта не понимал. Джаред исчез, Пеллегрино исчез, Мартина Коэна увезли на "скорой" с нервным срывом, а я оказался в каком-то странном мире, в котором мне только предстояло привыкнуть жить. Мне физически не хватало Джареда, его прикосновений, запаха, вкуса его тела, его губ, его безжалостной, извращённой правды. Я думал о Джареде, когда сидел в кабинете начальника полицейского управления и отвечал на бесчисленные вопросы, я думал о Джареде, когда выкладывал свои подозрения насчёт Мартина Коэна, я думал о Джареде, когда ехал домой в сопровождении Чада и Стива, и я не мог, я просто не мог прекратить всё это добровольно.

И, наверное, не хотел.

А потом был Private Guard, разговор с Розенбаумом (убейте, но я не помню, о чём), известие об аресте Коэна и Шэрон, которая обвинялась в сообщничестве... Кстати, я так и не понял, на кой чёрт Джареду нужно было опаивать мать - так, из чистого озорства, что ли? Вряд ли она помешала бы ему сбежать. Скорее всего, он рассчитывал, что она промучается дольше, чем те сутки, в течение которых её откачивали в клинике, но я не думаю, что его это вообще сильно волновало. 

Вообще его волновал только я.

Розенбаум дал мне отпуск, и я улетел на следующий же день - первым рейсом до Рио, как и мечтал. Я не прекращал думать о Джареде. Я хотел знать, где он, что с ним, о чём он думает, что делает. Где-то в этом мире жил золотой мальчик со сладкой отравой в крови и способностью подстраиваться под самые тайные чувства, и я был уверен, что рано или поздно мы встретимся. Перед отъездом я пробил по всем возможным базам Марка Пеллегрино, и не обнаружил ни малейшего совпадения. Такое ощущение, что этот человек - дьявол за плечом Джареда - вообще никогда не существовал. Друг Джеральда Падалеки, говорите? Так я и поверил.

Оказавшись на берегу океана, я немного пришёл в себя. У меня было время - достаточно, чтобы попытаться вернуться в этот мир с наименьшими потерями. Я смутно вспоминал обрывки моего существования до и после Джареда и осознавал, что только с ним - на грани, на пике безумных эмоций, от ярости до всепоглощающей страсти - я действительно жил. Не так, как навязал сам себе. Не так, как обо мне думали окружающие. Будто я посмотрел в зеркало и увидел там совершенно другого человека, который улыбнулся мне и поманил за собой.

Я не следил за новостями. Отключил телефон. Пил коктейли и валялся на шезлонге, разглядывая голубое небо, сияющее сквозь пёстрый тент. Ни с кем не разговаривал, не флиртовал, не устраивал сексуальных марафонов, о которых полгода назад только мечтал. Когда мне надоедало на одном месте, я переезжал в другой город, менял отели, тратил деньги и изредка отправлял Розенбауму и Чаду короткие лаконичные письма, в которых сообщал, что я всё ещё жив, но возвращаться пока не планирую. Со стороны могло показаться, что я невольно заметаю следы, продолжая нашу маленькую игру "найди меня, если сможешь", но Джаред не торопился. Хотя я был почти уверен, что он знает, где я.

Я тебя учуял, говорил он и смеялся, откинув голову назад, сверкая белоснежными зубами и играя ямочками на щеках. Учуял тебя, Джен-сен. Никуда ты не денешься. Ни-ку-да.

А вечером двадцатого июля, сунув карточку в банкомат при отеле, я обнаружил, что мой счёт пополнился ровно на сто тысяч баксов.

С днём рождения, Джаред. 

В тот день я напился до чёртиков, сидя в маленьком пляжном баре. Со мной несколько раз пытались заговорить, но я нёс в ответ такую чушь, что от меня быстро отстали. Бармен подливал мне виски и неуверенно кивал, когда я рассказывал ему о Джареде, который оказался вовсе не тем, кем я себе представлял, и в итоге я тоже оказался не тем, кем себя считал, и вообще всё так просто и запутано одновременно, что впору сойти с ума, но я этого не сделаю. Когда я не смог встать со стула, бармен помог мне добраться до бунгало и свалил на кровать, пробормотав что-то по-португальски. То ли пожелал спокойной ночи, то ли проклял, чёрт его знает...

Утром я проснулся с таким похмельем, что самоубийство казалось единственным выходом из положения. Я провалялся в кровати до обеда, глядя, как солнце просачивается сквозь неплотно закрытые жалюзи, а потом заставил себя встать и потащиться в бар. Вчерашний бармен ни слова не говоря налил мне крепчайшего чёрного кофе и сочувственно поцокал языком.

А потом появился портье и сообщил, что меня ждут в лобби.

Нет, это не стало для меня какой-то неожиданностью. Совсем не стало. Но почему-то я не помнил, как допил свой кофе, как дошёл до ресепшена и, словно в тумане, уставился на знакомое лицо. Пеллегрино в яркой гавайке и льняных брюках смотрелся настолько нелепо, что меня чуть было не пробило на смех, но титаническим усилием воли я сдержался. Меня так и подмывало спросить окружающих, видят ли они этого человека, или я беседую с пустотой, с демоном, с собственным воображением в конце концов. 

\- Как вы нашли меня? - спросил я. 

Он поморщился.

\- По запаху, мистер Эклз. Шутка. На самом деле вас несложно выследить - вы хоть и петляли, как заяц, но следы оставляли не хуже.

\- Я так полагаю, вас прислал Джаред?

Пеллегрино кивнул.

\- Он ждёт вас, мистер Эклз. В Рио. Отель "Саншайн". Просил передать это, - он протянул мне конверт из плотной кремовой бумаги с логотипом отеля. Я вытянул послание из его длинных тощих пальцев и сунул в карман, не распечатывая.

Пеллегрино смотрел на меня с любопытством, склонив голову к плечу.

\- Кто вы такой? - спросил я, глядя в его водянисто-голубые глаза.

Он пожал плечами.

\- Друг. Не ваш, к счастью.

\- Почему вы помогаете Джареду?

Он улыбнулся, холодно, одними губами.

\- Не ваше дело, мистер Эклз.

\- Отрабатываете долг? Влюблены в него без памяти? Почему, чёрт возьми?

\- Это так важно, мистер Эклз? - Пеллегрино брезгливо дёрнул уголком рта. - Не будьте столь любопытны. В конце концов у нас будет время узнать друг друга получше... может быть. А пока я не намерен продолжать этот разговор. Всего хорошего, - он насмешливо козырнул и, обогнув меня, вышел из холла. Я обернулся и увидел, как он садится в такси и испаряется с глаз моих, как чёртов морок.

Я постоял ещё немного, собираясь с мыслями, потом подошёл к креслу и сел, достав из кармана чуть помятое письмо. Помедлил, прежде чем открыть конверт, обвёл взглядом почти пустой холл, залитый солнцем, наполненный щебетом птиц и запахами тропических цветов.

_Я люблю, когда много зелени... Так можно представить, что ты один, где-нибудь в джунглях, в Бразилии, например... И ни единой живой души вокруг. И кажется, будто весь этот зелёный, голубой, солнечный мир - только твой._

Я улыбнулся, и где-то там Джаред ответил на мою улыбку и протянул руку, приглашая меня следовать за собой.

***

_Привет, Дженсен. Джен-сен. Тебе же нравится, когда я тебя так называю, правда?_

_Я дал тебе полгода, чтобы окончательно соскучиться и заскучать. Ты понимаешь, о чём я. Полгода... и вот у меня день рождения, и я хочу свой подарок. Хочу человека, которого люблю так, как мне всегда хотелось любить._

_Я могу стать для тебя тем, кем ты хочешь. Если у тебя возникнет потребность защищать - я стану тем, кого ты защитишь. Если ты тебе взбредёт в голову поиграть в насилие - я подставлюсь тебе. Если тебе захочется ощущений на грани, которые станут для тебя самыми потрясающими в жизни, я дам их тебе, и неважно, о чём ты сейчас подумал..._

_Ты тоже хочешь этого, Джен-сен._

_Втянуться в очередную игру, в которой правила диктовать теперь будем мы оба._

_Знаешь, сколько возможностей в этом мире, которые позволят нам обоим больше никогда не знать, что такое скука? О, Джен-сен, ты даже не представляешь... Твой опыт. Мои деньги. Наша любовь. Чем не формула идеального будущего для нас двоих?_

_Не волнуйся, мы с тобой никогда не переступим грань, за которую нельзя заходить, но мы подберёмся к ней достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать. Я не собираюсь окончить свои дни в тюрьме или где похуже. Это одно из обязательных условий игры - риск, который не приведёт к трагедии._

_Собственно, мне нужно многое тебе сказать, но я ненавижу писать письма._

_Я жду тебя, Джен-сен. В большом городе, полном возможностей, под чужим именем и с кучей идей, как избавиться от скуки._

_Поиграем?_

__

 

_С любовью,  
Сэм Винчестер._  



End file.
